


The Art of Sacrifice

by bookworm03



Series: The Art of Sacrifice Universe [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her with every piece of his soul, every beat of his heart, every ounce of oxygen in his lungs. And he wouldn’t trade that for anything. Single Parent AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful anon person left me this prompt on tumblr and it started to get out of control almost immediately, so thank you wonderful anonymous person. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Nutriyum_Addict who continues to be my most-used sounding board on all matters relating to Ben Wyatt. And also helped me name his kid in this one, among other things.

“Good lord,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Don't swear, Daddy.”

Ben snorted and held out an arm, a little brunette head hurrying around his desk and climbing into his lap. He pressed his nose to it and rubbed her leg, watching her small fingers adjust her glasses carefully.

“What’s wrong?” Big, brown eyes turned up at him and Ben kissed her forehead gently.

“Nothing, baby. Someone just sent me a lot of e-mails.”

Fourteen. All from a Ms. Leslie Knope of the parks department.

“Oh,” she peered at his computer monitor, pink lips pouting slightly. “To say you’re doing a good job?”

Ben laughed and rubbed her belly that was probably getting hungry, because it was way too late for a six-year-old to be needing dinner still. “Not exactly. They have a lot of stuff they want to tell me.”

“Oh,” she kisses his cheek daintily. “I think you’re doing a _great_ job and you’re going to be a great city boss man.”

“Assistant City Manager.”

“Yes, that,” she clucked her tongue and pressed her face to his neck. “Daddy, can we go home now? It’s late.”

It was. It was past seven and for the fourth night in a row he’d been stuck at the office. At first he’d just left Natalie with the babysitter while he got settled in, but three days of not being home to put her to bed was more than enough, so he’d had her dropped off there instead.

“Yes, we’re going. E-mails can wait.”

Natalie grinned and slid off his lap while he shut down the computer, shoulder her backpack and sticking out her hand expectantly.

“Calzones for dinner?” he thumbs her palm. She was still small, though she seemed a little bigger every day and it kind of made his heart feel…squeezed.

“Can I just have pizza, calzones are too hard to eat.”

He grinned and grabbed his briefcase. “Alllllright. Pizza, not calzones.”

Nat beamed as they strolled through City Hall towards his car.

It was still hard to believe it had been six years since he’d first laid eyes on her, at his office in Indianapolis a day after he returned from assignment with Chris. She was sitting there, in a baby carrier with a pack of diapers, a birth certificate, and a note from her mother - an ex-girlfriend he had no idea was pregnant - and the words “do whatever you want. I don’t want her”.

After the shock had worn off and they made it through the first night, first feeding, and first diaper change (with a lot of help from Google), Ben had experienced rage like he’d never felt before. Because how do you just _leave_ this tiny, innocent little person that’s your own flesh and blood without another thought. Even if she hadn’t wanted to keep the baby she could’ve told him before she _gave birth_ and they could’ve discussed options and…they could’ve at least talked about it. Planned for _something._

But she hadn't, and then he had a baby. Because after two nights with his daughter in his arms he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. After she whimpered and fussed and cried for hours and finally dozed off on his chest, he didn’t see there being a world where she wasn’t with him. It was ridiculously complicated and insanely simple all at once.

The name on the birth certificate had been ‘Chloe’, which he’d changed a week later to Natalie and taken her to Minnesota. Henry had hooked him up with a friend of his from college who had an accounting firm in a small town in Southern Indiana and gotten him a job. Ben resigned from the state and moved to Pawnee with Nat, and he’d spent the last six years working at the firm.

But he…he still wanted to work in government and maybe run for office again, so when the Pawnee City Manager had been looking to hire an Assistant City Manager to take on part of the work load he’d applied for the job. Because why not. He hadn’t expected to get it, but now he had it and it was kind of…perfect for him. 

Except it was busy, very busy. Paul was a decent guy, but moved at a snail’s pace and was creeping towards retirement faster than expected, so Ben was left to pick up a lot of slack.

Which was great. He just hated missing time with Natalie.

Nat climbed into her seat and Ben buckled her. Her mother was a brunette with round, soft features, but Nat, thankfully, didn’t look all that much like her. At least not yet. She was a pretty clear mix of both sides, and reminded him of Steph when she was little, only with glasses she mostly needed for reading.

“Did you do all your work at school?”

“Daddy it’s Single. Digit. Addition in math right now.” She sighed, laced with exasperation. “I told Mrs. Carson I know my multiplication tables and she said that’s not until third grade. It’s so boring, I can do all the work in my head.”

“But you don’t, correct?”

“Uncle Henry said he _never_ did homework.”

“Uncle Henry is not someone you should be listening to.”

She cackled and stretched. Natalie loved Henry. Whenever they went to Chicago he bought her a new outfit and took her somewhere special for dinner just the two of them. Henry had, quite shockingly, been a pretty awesome support system through…

Well, all of it. Raising a child.

“Can we go visit him soon?”

“Maybe later. In the summer. I have to get settled at my new job.”

“Oh. Do you like your job?”

“I will, I think,” he smiled at her in the rearview mirror. “I don’t like missing dinner with you though.”

“That’s okay,” she waved him off. “One day when you’re a politician I can help you practice your speeches and it’ll all be worth it.”

He laughed softly and turned into her favourite pizza place.

“Alright, let’s do this thang - ”

“Daddy, don’t. Nobody says that.”

“I do, I say it,” he tickled her side until she shrieked and flailed. Nat draped over him to be carried into the pizza place, obviously fading fast after a very long day. He’d miss it when she wasn’t this little, when she didn’t hold out her arms and ask to be carried or crawl into his bed or…any of that. He got a lump in his throat every time she said something that sounded more grown up than he was expecting.

“Just pepperoni.”

“You got it, peanut. What’s our movie tonight?”

Every night they watched a movie before bed. She usually fell asleep on his chest halfway through and he carried her up and tucked her in with Wally the Walrus, the very first stuffed animal she’d ever owned.

Okay, she was six, he should probably make her go to bed on her own more. Sometimes. Once a week at least. That’s what all the books and parenting websites said.

But he didn’t, because he didn’t care to. His parents had been distant, especially after the divorce, and he would do anything not to be like them. And there was no good reason, as far as Ben was concerned, his baby girl couldn’t fall asleep on his chest watching -

“I’m feeeeeeeling, Phantom Menace.”

“ _Ugggghh_ , why?”

Ben knew why. She liked watching it so he could cut it up and point out plot holes and rant about midi-chlorians. She’d end up giggling uncontrollably, balled up on the couch and asking him to do the Jar Jar Binks voice again and again.

And he would happily do so because her laugh was everything. From the very first time she’d giggled at one of his silly faces, her laugh had caused warmth to spread from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Her laugh thawed him after long days at the office.

“You’re silly,” she poked his cheek and Ben hefted her with one arm, closing the door with the other.

“Youuuuuu like it.”

“I _love_ it and you.”

“Love you too, baby. Even though you hate calzones.”

Natalie snickered into his neck.

“They’re so hard to eat, Daddy!” she repeated as they moved through the door to the restaurant.

“It’s because your hands are too small.”

“NO!”

“Yep.”

Her giggles were still puffing against his neck as he made his way up to the counter.

It was true what they said, nothing about being a parent, let alone being a single parent, was easy. It was all complications, changed plans, reevaluated goals and struggling to keep her happy while not losing himself entirely. It was learning how to sacrifice just enough while raising another human in the best way he could.

But he loved her so goddamn much. Every second in her presence, even when she was being six and infuriating. He loved her with every piece of his soul, every beat of his heart, every ounce of oxygen in his lungs.

And he wouldn’t trade that for anything.


	2. Freddy Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all lovely and your kudos/comments will never not make my day. Thanks so much for reading!

“Hi,” Ben stood as a mustached man entered the room briskly. His fists were balled for no apparent reason and his eyes were narrowed at Ben. “I’m Ben Wyatt. You must be - ”

“Ron Swanson.”

Ben squared his shoulders and turned his eyes to the petite, blonde woman in a pantsuit and red blouse standing to Ron’s right.

“Ms. Knope.” As if it would be anyone else. As if she hadn’t sent him forty-eight emails in two days and he hadn’t been imaging what she might look like when he finally met her. He imagined someone taller, with more presence, if he was being honest.

“Hello. I’m Leslie Knope.”

“Yes, I am… Nice to meet you…in person, finally.”

“Right,” she surveyed him carefully through piercing blue eyes that seemed to rake over him. “You as well, Mr. Wyatt.”

“What is this about?” Ron barked, interrupting what was obviously their sizing each other up.

“I’m just meeting with all the department heads,” Ben explained carefully. “As…in this new role I thought it was important to do so, so I could discuss some of your current projects and go over budgetary redundancies.”

“We have several - ”

“No, no no, no we don’t,” Leslie cut off Ron. “He’s kidding. He’s always kidding. Our department is efficient and all the money we have we use and every member of our team is valuable and if you fired any of them there would be a revolt.”

Ben stared between them. “Oh…kay. Well, did you want to have a seat and talk about that - ”

“No, I do not,” Ron grunted. “I have already sent you all the required documentation. Do whatever you see fit. Are we done here?” 

“Uh - ”

“Ron!” Leslie squeaked. “He’s kidding. Still kidding. He likes to kid a lot.”

Ben stared between the oddest pair of department heads he’d ever encountered. Leslie Knope’s eyes bore into her boss desperately and he either was unaware or could not have cared less. Ben suspected it was the latter.

“You know what that’s…fine, I’ll get what I need from the books.”

“Good,” Ron spun on his heel and left without a word. Leslie looked mildly horrified.

“Mr. Wyatt, I - ”

“Every department has waste, Ms. Knope.”

“Not mine. We are very careful to stay with in budget, and keep the parks beautiful and create a safe place for children to play.”

Ben sighed heavily.

“It’s fine, I’ll just get what I need from the books.”

“The Parks department has managed to stay within our budgetary allocation and we provide a lot of essential services to the town, and - ”

He held up his hand. “Got it. Everything you do is important. Don’t cut anything. Message received.”

Leslie took a step back as if his words had caused her to stumble.

“Well, you don’t have to be a jerk about it.”

Ben blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You’re kind of being a jerk. I’m just telling you, we’re doing what we’re supposed to do - ”

“And I’m telling you everyone thinks their department is important and I will be reviewing the documents Mr. Swanson sent me and your…” his lips twitched. “Multiple e-mails and going over where there’s waste in your department.”

“There isn’t! That’s what I’m telling you!”

“And I will be the actual judge of that. Good day, Ms. Knope.”

Leslie started to flail and then whirled around, throwing her hands up in the air and stalking off mumbling _jerk_ under her breath .

Well, that could’ve gone worse.

He supposed.

*****

Natalie cackled hysterically and pushed flour through his hair, little fingers pressing into his scalp. They were making cookies (oatmeal chocolate chip) and the kitchen was filled with the aroma as they baked. Flour was everywhere, because cooking with a six-year-old was never not messy and he usually ended up covered in whatever it was. 

“There,” she announced, satisfied. “Now you’re old like Grandpa.”

“Uhh, Grandpa has no hair and I have lots,” he rubbed his head against her belly, getting flour all over her shirt, the purple one with a unicorn on it. “And I’m telling him you called him old.”

She squealed and swatted at him. “Noooooooo, don’t tell him.”

“Oh, I’m super gonna.”

“Then I’m telling him your…that you don’t even like camping!”

Ben gasped dramatically. “Whaaaat? No,” he clutched at his chest. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Uh huh. I’m _super gonna_.”

He cried out _noooooooo_ again just as the timer for the oven went off and Natalie shrieked about cookies. Somehow he ended up piggybacking her as they moved each one to a cooling rack and her arms tightened around his neck with a sigh.

“Can we go to the lake house this summer?”

He kissed her fingers. “Absolutely.”

“Abso- _fruit_ -ly,” she cackled into his shoulder and Ben snorted and patted her leg.

“You’re a goofball.”

Nat squirmed and smacked her lips against his chin. “I get it from you.”

Oh, of that he was certain.

*****

Parks was one of the brightest departments in all of City Hall, with a view of the courtyard and some actual greenery.

What was not bright or sunny was the way Leslie Knope’s eyes went black with rage the instant she saw him. He’d expected it, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. She stormed out of her office and Ben swore he heard thunder crackle behind her, as if her wrath came replete with ominous storm clouds.

“I received word you are _cancelling_ our Freddy Spaghetti concert.”

Ben cleared his throat and followed her back into the office. Tom was gone already. “Yes, I’ve gone through the books and we don’t have the funds to put on the concert this year.”

“Yes we do! I put it aside especially.” 

Ben hesitated just an instant. “Unfortunately, the transportation department is…short on funds and we need to pull from somewhere to balance the cost of new services they’re providing. Your department is just a lower priority.”

Ben would swear later her eyes turned impossibly blacker.

“But…but _we…Parks_ has enough funds and we budgeted for it, and now you’re… _because_ we budgeted for it you’re going to steal our money! That’s not fair!” 

“It’s not…” he settled in a chair across from her desk. “I understand your frustration, but this children’s concert is not an essential service, whereas _transportation_ is. And we can reevaluate the budget next year, and I’m already talking to their department heads about where there was waste, but…I’m..for now, I will need to cancel it.”

“But…but…NO!” her eyes bulged out and her teeth started to grind. Good lord, this woman was intense. As if he hadn’t discovered that much from her ninety-six emails.”That’s not fair! The kids are counting on it and we stayed within our budget!”

“Look, Ms. Knope, it’s the job of the City Manager’s Office to keep the budget in check and that’s knowing when to move money for essential services. I’m very sorry about your concert - ”

“THE KIDS ARE COUNTING ON IT! WE DO THIS EVERY YEAR!”

“I understand,” he pursed his lips tightly. “And I am very sorry, and I think it’s commendable your department was able to stay within budget, but - ”

“Then give me my concert!”

“I can’t, Ms. Knope. Maybe next year.”

“But, but, but - ”

“I’m sorry,” he held up his hands. “Look, I used to work for the state as a budget specialist and we’d come into towns and shut down all their programs and cut jobs and…this is better. You do not want the state involved in Pawnee budget matters.”

“THEN CUT FROM TRANSPORTATION - ”

“Leslie,” he stilled. “Can I call you Leslie?” 

She growled yes. 

“Buses running are imperative to the function of Pawnee, your children’s concert is not. I’m sorry.”

“You’re a jerk!” she snarled. “This is…this is _just as important_ to Pawnee as buses running or…children are the future and you…how _dare you_ , this is an outrage. Parks and parks projects are important and just because…you….”

“The decision has been made.”

“There’s no need to be callous!”

Again, Ben sighed.

“I will try and make more room in the budget for some of your projects for later in the year. But my decision is final,” he checked his watch. “And if you’ll excuse me, I have to go upstairs for another appointment so - ”

“Parks are just as important as transportation, _Mr. Wyatt_.”

“No,” he held up his palm. “This time they’re not.”

He spun on his heel in left, wondering if her eyes might start shooting fire at him on his way out the door.

*****

“Daaaaddddy,” there was a soft knock at his door and Ben looked up from his laptop. The door knob wriggled and Natalie’s nose peeked in.

“What’s up?”

“I had a bad dream. The raccoons and sharks got you.”

“Oh no,” he set his laptop down and held out an arm. Nat padded over, sans-glasses, and pulled herself up onto his bed. Raccoons were an regular thing after they’d heard two fighting in their old backyard years ago (thankfully, his salary increase had allowed them to move shortly after that, but the nightmares remained). Sharks were a new thing because his father’s latest girlfriend - some twenty-five year old he met god only knew where -  had put on _Jaws_ and let Nat watch it while he got roped into drinks at a pub down the street the last time they were in  Minnesota.

_Jaws._ For a _six-year-old_. Good lord, he’d yelled at her, and then his father had yelled at him for being insensitive and Nat had spent all night trembling against his chest and saying she was never going swimming again… There were reasons he didn’t go to Minnesota often. He still hadn’t got her back in the water.

“Are you working?” She didn’t look scared now, thankfully, just a little strung out. She definitely got that from him.

“Nope,” Ben shifted the laptop and kissed her hair, killing his lamp before tugging the blankets over both of them. “I’m all yours.”

He snuggled around her and Nat sighed and reached for his hand.

“No raccoons, right?”

“Not in the house.”

“And no sharks.” 

“Nope. Only in saltwater and we live around lakes.” 

She twisted back and kissed his chin and then all over his face. Ben squawked and tried to do it back.

“Sleep, troublemaker.”

“Can you tell me a story?” she whispered back hoarsely, eyelids fluttering.

“If you close your eyes.”

Natalie squeezed them shut as tightly as she could and Ben traced the outline of her arm.

“Once upon a time, there was a wizard named Gandalf and he was best friends with this guy Dumbledore, and they decided to go on an adventure to find the Jedi temple…”

She was out cold, breathing softly, before he even got a few sentences into the story. With her small body warm and snuggled against his, Ben wasn’t far behind her.

*****

“Leslie Knope’s waiting in your office. I tried to stop her, but she was insistent - ”

Ben growled under his breath. “Where’s - ”

“Also…” Clarissa lowered her eyes. “In your office. I’m sorry - ”

_Oh god._

“Hello _Ben_ ,” her blue eyes sparkled devilishly. Nat was sitting in his desk chair and Leslie Knope was hovering over her shoulder. “I was just talking to Natalie here, your _daughter_.”

“Hi Daddy!”

Ben lifted an eyebrow and surveyed them both. “I wasn’t aware we had an appointment. I was just going home.”

“Oh, I won’t keep you. We were just talking about the concert, weren’t we?”

“Daddy,” Nat squirms in his chair. “Leslie is _in charge_ of the Freddy Spaghetti concert and she said if I go I can probably meet him and get his autograph and isn’t that so _cool_?”

“Of course she did,” his eyes narrowed.

“Oh, but darn, Nat, we actually might have to cancel the concert. We don’t have enough money anymore.”

His daughter’s eyes bulged and her mouth popped open.

“Oh no!”

“Nat, can you go sit outside and wait for me. We’ll go home soon.”

Natalie obediently slid out of her chair with a wave and called “Bye Leslie!” before scooting through the main door. Ben closed it behind her.

“So, you have a daughter. I didn’t realize. She’s so cute - ”

“That was low, even for you,” he snapped, unable to keep the shakes of fury out of his voice. “Manipulating my six-year-old to try and get you what you want.”

Leslie stepped back, horrified. “i wasn’t manipulating her! She asked me if I’d heard about the concert and I told her and - ”

“Just,” he tossed his padfolio onto a chair. “Just stop, okay? I know what you were doing and that’s…leave my kid out of this. I have given you _every_ meeting, I have explained myself to you nicely, I have tried to be reasonable and you just…Just because you don’t get what you want and someone says no to you _for once_ does not mean you get to pull that. You…do not…I can’t believe you would - ”

“Ben,” Leslie came in front of him, looking anxious for the first time since he’d met her. “I’m…I was not…we just started talking and Natalie said she heard about it at school and asked me if I knew about it. I would never try to - ”

“Can you just go? I’m heading home, go and do…whatever it is you do and…I’m going home, so just…” he reached out and held the door open for her. Leslie’s cheeks were flushed and she slanted her eyes at the floor. Natalie beamed when she emerged and they exchanged a little smile before Leslie slipped back into the corridor.

Natalie’s eyes were wide when she looked up at him.

“You were yelling a lot.”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, I was.”

“Is Leslie in trouble?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, a little snappier than he meant to. Ben held out a hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Why are you mad?”

“Because,” he dropped her hand and threw his in the air. “Because Leslie told you about that concert _after_ I told her we were cancelling it because we don’t have enough money to pay for it and that made me very mad. Because she knew that when she told you, you would want to go…”

“Oh.”

He ran a hand through his hair and slumped his shoulders. Natalie’s eyes were on her shoes and she sighed softly.

“You don’t have enough money.”

“No, I don’t. Not this year. We need to use it for other stuff like buses.”

“Oh,” she scuffed her feet along the floor. “Buses are probably more important than a concert.”

Ben glanced around the hallway and dropped to his knees.

“Yeah, peanut, they are,” he brushed her hair back. “Because people need to get around town and to work on time and doctor’s appointments…I’m sorry. I know it sounded fun.”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

He cupped the back of her head and kissed her brow. “Thanks.”

“But you shouldn’t be mad at Le-Leslie,” he heard the catch in her voice and his chest tightened. She hated when he yelled, no matter who it was at or for what reason. She hated knowing he was that angry.

“Nat,” he tapped her chin and she lifted her watery eyes.

“J-just be-because I…she didn’t…I asked, Daddy, because Jeremy at school told me about it and he s-said it was in a p-park and th-then Leslie…came in and said that was her job, so-so I asked, okay? So don’t be mad. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” he rubbed her hips. “I’m not mad. I got angry but I’m not angry anymore.”

“O-okay.”

Ben stood and took his daughter’s hand back.

“What’s our movie tonight?”

“Monsters Inc _.”_

“You got it.”

*****

The next morning Leslie Knope was back in his office.

With two wrapped packages in colorful paper with bows on them. Ben looked up from the spreadsheet he’d been analyzing and arched an eyebrow.

“Hello, Leslie.”

“I came to apologize.”

Ben sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

“I…I thought if you saw how excited your kid was about it you’d reconsider your position…but I didn’t bring it up, I swear. She asked me herself because they were talking about it in class.”

“Then I guess we need to do a better job of alerting the public it’s been cancelled.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re kind of an ass - ”

“How am I…” he threw a pencil down on his desk. “You know what, whatever, fine. Sort-of-apology accepted. Now if you don’t mind…” he gestured at his workspace and hope she got the hint. Leslie sighed impatiently.

“I…she was really…she’s really great.” 

“Thank you,” he murmured, hoping he sounded disinterested in further conversation.

“Her mom’s - ”

“Nowhere. She doesn’t have one,” his voice was more clipped than anything. “Now, if you don’t mind…”

He looked up and Leslie’s face had changed from anxious to soft.

“Oh. Well, I…I brought her presents to apologize for promising something I had no right to. It’s…it’s just a movie and a Freddy Spaghetti CD, but you don’t…it’s obviously up to you if you give them to her.”

Ben sighed and gestured to his desk. “I will see that she gets them.” 

“It’s age appropriate. I did research and it’s been deemed acceptable for six-year-olds by a bunch of websites.”

Ben drummed his fingers on his desk and resisted the urge to smile a little. Because that was kind of thoughtful.

“Thank you.”

“Like I…Like I said, it’s up to you if you want to…I am very sorry. I made you seem like the bad guy.”

“Yeah, you did,” he cracked his neck. “But one of the benefits of there only being one of me is that I get to be the good guy all the time too.”

She smiled at him, kind of sadly and deflated.

“I’ll leave you to your…work.”

“Thanks,” Ben shuffled his papers and chanced a quick glance at Leslie Knope as she scooted out the door.

****

“She’s doing _what_?”

He’d been in a meeting with department heads, discussing redundancies in roles (Leslie, Leslie Knope was a redundancy _and_ a pain in the ass, because even after apologizing she hadn’t let up on Freddy Spaghetti for more than eight hours) when Ron told him.

She was putting on the concert in an empty lot. Totally going against his direct order and thereby igniting a whole new wave of anger in Ben that sent him storming out of his meeting and right to Lot 48. Ron had beat him there by seconds and Leslie ran out to meet him, the rest of the Parks department in tow.

Ben demanded they shut it down while Leslie explained earnestly, with a lot of wild gestures, about how everything had been donated and it wasn’t the costing the city anything.

Except apparently, the price of Freddy Spaghetti, who had taken another job in Eagleton when they cancelled on him. He watched Leslie’s blonde curls flop in front of her face and her shoulders slump for the briefest of instants before her nose crinkled and her brow furrowed like she was trying to think of a plan B.

Why was he surprised. Of course the woman who had sent him over a hundred and fifty emails (yup, still counting) was trying to come up with a plan B.

Ben left her to it, watched them flounder for several minutes as they tried to brainstorm on the fly, and then got in his car.

To try and pay off Freddy-fucking-Spaghetti for no apparent reason.

Nat’s babysitter was shocked to see him in the middle of the day, but Nat was elated, sprinting down the stairs and flinging herself in his arms like he hadn’t kissed her goodbye a few hours ago. Ben dismissed the sitter early, promising her full pay anyway, and pulled Nat to the car. They drove straight for Eagleton.

Nat was bouncing with excitement the whole drive back to Lot 48 and a large man with orange hair sat in his passenger seat, acting like he hadn’t just squeezed Ben for every cent he could spare to get him to agree to this stupid concert. The orange haired man ran on stage just in time to save Leslie from herself, and when she turned to see who had attempted a good deed he got a little sideways smile for his efforts.

It shouldn’t have made his stomach twist, but it did.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Nat pulled on his hand. “Can I go watch over there?”

Ben dipped down and kissed her head as Leslie made her way towards them.

“Go sit in the front, stay where I can see you.”

Leslie studied him curiously as she came and stood beside him and quietly asked why he did this. He told her he wasn’t a monster and, as if to prove his point, Nat waved at him from her seat with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Leslie watched the exchange wordlessly and cut him off when he tried to explain that she couldn’t have every project she wanted and he hoped in future she wouldn’t go behind his back.

“Can you just enjoy the fact that you provided a service for people? And they love it!”

His elbow bumped hers, he wasn’t sure when, and he muttered the biggest service was getting her to stop singing.

She grinned at him through squinted eyes and something, somewhere deep down in Ben, tightened. When she wasn’t yelling at him and standing on stage trying to single-handedly save a children’s concert, Leslie Knope was…kind of really pretty.

And when she excused herself and ran to the front of the crowd to make sure the kids were having a good time, Nat embraced her tightly and Ben’s heart felt like it was being squeezed. Leslie beamed and reciprocated like it was the most natural thing in the world.Natalie held Leslie Knope’s hand for the rest of the concert, singing every word to every song and looking positively delighted with the turn of events. As did Leslie, who shot a grin at him a few more times before it was all over.

Fuck, Leslie Knope might just kill him with her positivity and go-getter-ness.

And he might just be okay with that.


	3. Flu Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos/comments <3 <3 <3\. I hope you enjoy this next instalment.

“Are you going to miss me?” 

“I always miss you, peanut,” Ben murmured as he scribbled a memo and put it in his outgoing mailbox. Paul had taken the day off and he was swamped, but now that everyone was getting into the swing of things it was going a lot more smoothly.

Namely, Leslie didn’t hate him after Freddy Spaghetti and the yelling had decreased by at least fifty percent.

He wasn’t too fond of her currently, because the movie _Enchanted_ was currently the only thing Nat would watch and they’d seen it about fifteen times in the two weeks since Leslie had given it to her…

Okay, that movie was amazing. And Leslie was kind of ridiculously, crazy, intensely passionate about way too much, which was somehow endearing and -

“Are you going home soon?”

“Not sure yet, it’s busy today.”

“Daddy,” Nat walked around the desk. She was wearing a jean skirt and hot pink sparkly top and her hair was in two very messy braids she’d demanded he attempt that morning. Ponytails? No problem. Braids? God help him. She cupped his cheeks, staring at him intently behind her frames. “It’s Friday night, you should go out.”

“I should?”

“Yes, you definitely should. You have to make some friends.”

“Wait,” he reached for her hips, just because. “Are you not my friend?”

“Grown up friends, Daddy,” she kissed his nose just as his door inched open and there was a soft knock. Ben caught a flash of blonde hair in the corner of his eye. Leslie did that now, knocked and came in without waiting for an answer. It was the same thing Nat did every time she let herself into his bedroom.

“Leslie, hi! Oh my gosh, _Enchanted_ is the _best_ movie in the whole world. We watched it so many times and I love it so much and thank you times infinity and…and…”

Leslie beamed down at her. “Isn’t it the most _amazing_ movie? And the costumes are so good.”

“Totally,” Nat nodded resolutely as Leslie murmured something about liking her shirt. “I have a date tonight. All weekend, actually.”

Leslie looked amused, tugging on one of Ben’s poorly executed pigtail braids. “Oh, really? Anybody special?”

“My Uncle Henry. He’s coming from Chicago. He’s almost here.”

Ben lifted his head and sat back in his seat. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Leslie turned to face him, eyes bright and sparkling.

“Did we - ”

“No, sorry, I just - ”

“What can I - ”

“Expense,” she jumped forward with a stack of papers. “I need your signature for these expenses for the fall,” her smile seemed a little forced. “Are you invited on date night?”

“No,” Nat answered for him. “It’s just me and Uncle Henry. Daddy has no plans.”

Leslie tilted her head curiously and Ben groaned at his tiny, adorable peanut’s lack of subtleness. “It’s…we’re all going out tonight. The Parks department and Mark Brendanawicz and my best friend Ann Perkins, who is a beautiful nurse, and…you should come.”

Ben laughed softly and shook his head, kind of wondering if she was trying to set him up with her friend based on that generous description. “No, thanks, but it’s…I’ll probably just work late and take it - ”

“No he won’t, he’s going.”

Ben looked up to see Henry in jeans and a leather jacket (because why not look like Indiana Jones crossed with James Dean for a date with a six-year-old?) standing casually in the doorway. Natalie shrieked and flung herself into his arms.

“UNCLE HENRY!”

“Naaaatttttt,” he kissed her shoulder and hugged her as tightly as he dared. Ben smiled, briefly forgetting that Leslie Knope was still staring at him.

“Benny,” Henry strode over and ruffled his hair until Ben swatted at him. “Who’s this?”

“Leslie Knope. Parks department,” she thrust out a hand and Henry shook politely, Nat still sitting on his arm.

“Pleasure. Make him go out with you guys please, he can sit at home at watch Blade Runner any night.”

“Oh,” Leslie shifted a little uncomfortably and Ben shot Henry a look.

“Did you get a hotel?”  


“Granville,” he kissed Nat’s forehead. “Only the best for you, peanut. Where’s your bag?” 

“Granville has the _softest_ towels,” Leslie blurted out. “Their bath mats are like stepping on a lamb.”

“Oh god, I love a nice towel. It’s such a simple thing, but whenever I was on the road…”

Leslie giggled softly and Henry stared between both of them, looking way too…something. Ben stood and grabbed the little green suitcase, offering it to Henry and stealing a few kisses from Nat, again, forgetting he was at work and one of his employees was right there watching him.

And they’d just been talking about towel preferences.

“Call me before bed.”

Natalie pulled his face between her little hands and pecked his nose. “Go out tonight.”

“We’ll see.”

“No, not we’ll see, go; you can talk about bath mats some more,” Henry ordered with a wry smirk, shifting Nat and giving a little wave before carrying her out the door. He whispered something in her ear as they crossed the threshold, her delighted laughter echoing through the office.

“I mean, she sounds pretty serious about it, you better come out,” Leslie quipped with an eyebrow raise. Ben sighed and gave a little nod.

“E-mail me the details.”

“Yay!” Leslie grinned, spinning on her heel with a toss of her hair and leaving Ben to his spreadsheets.

*****

Okay, he was having a good time. He’d even taken a leaf out of Henry’s book and swapped his khakis and plaid shirt for jeans and a t-shirt and left his hair kind of messy. The intern and the shoeshine guy were weirdly flirting and the “most beautiful nurse in the world” was talking to Mark the City Planner who she was apparently dating, (so Leslie obviously had not been trying to set them up). The rest of the Parks department was kind of just mulling around, occasionally talking to him for a few minutes while they waited for beverages and he hovered by the bar.

But he was having fun. And not dancing. He’d called Nat before bed and she’d told him not to dance like a goofball, which he equated to not dancing at all. Which was fine, he didn’t like dancing. Unless it was to one of those pop songs Nat liked and she was standing on his feet while he did it.

Leslie Knope, on the other hand, _loved_ dancing, apparently. She was in the middle of the floor, moving to whatever song was currently playing and dragging people to join her. No one ever protested. She hadn’t tried to get him to yet, thank god. Although, after the tenth song ended she made her way towards the bar, eyes narrowing on him. Ben held his breath like he was waiting for something.

Possibly just to talk to her.

“Hey! He’s socializing.”

Ben swallowed a sip of beer. “Sort of, I guess.”

“I have a new project idea!”

“Good lord,” Ben snorted. “Do you ever stop?”

Leslie cackled and shook her head. “Okay, Monday, Monday.”

“Monday,” he agreed, taking note of the way her eyes shone with excitement, as if she couldn’t contain herself. She couldn’t. A minute later she burst.

“WE BRING BACK HARVEST FESTIVAL! We lost it a couple of years ago due to budget cuts and it would be a great way to generate revenue and I’m going to do a presentation for you and Paul and…” she trailed off and Ben realized he was smirking. “On Monday.”

“On Monday,” he agreed, tapping the neck of his beer bottle against her glass.

“Are you having fun?” Leslie took a careful sip of her pink cocktail. Ben gave a little shrug and nodded.

“Yeah, I am actually. Thanks for…inviting me.”

“I'm sorry I called you a jerk and an ass and…”

“It’s…fine. I’ve been called worse.” 

Leslie licked her lips as she considered this and then brightened.

“Oh, did you talk to…is everything okay with Natalie…?”

“Oh!” he tilted his head, surprised she even thought to ask. “Yeah, she’s fine. My brother’s her favourite person in the world and I’m not sure I want to know why, but he’s definitely spoiling her. Probably giving her candy for a midnight snack.”

“Uhhh, candy for a midnight snack is just good sense.”

“Well, you put like eight spoonfuls of sugar in your coffee, so you’ve built up a tolerance. She hasn’t.”

Leslie flashed him a grin in a way that made his chest tighten. As if it was significant he’d noticed her affinity for sugar during their meetings. Ben chose to acknowledge this, but not overthink it. Leslie was attractive and he hadn’t had sex in…

Thirteen months. A woman brushing his arm was enough to make him half-hard these days.

“What um,” Leslie swallowed and then gave her head a shake, skin pink and flushed and that…was not helping anything.

“Sorry, I was going to ask you something but that’s none of my business.”

“Ask me,” he shifted so his arm was leaning against the bar and he was facing her. Leslie blushed and turned.

“What happened to…?”

 _Her mother_ hung unasked between them.

“Oh,” he took a long swig of his beer. “That’s a great story actually. I was working for the state and I came back from an assignment and I walked into my office and our secretary was like oh, your ex was just here, she left you something,” he drummed his fingers against the bar. “That something was Nat.”

“Oh my god,” Leslie’s eyes went wide. “Did you even know she was - ?”

“No idea.”

“Wow.”

“And there was a note that basically said do whatever you want with her. Whatever that means. And all these parenting websites are like ‘Don’t demonize your ex’ and uh, fuck that. She deserves it. She just…kept it hidden and then dropped Nat off so she could go on a business trip or something. Fresh out of the hospital. At least give me warning…”

“That is…insane.”

“Yeah,” he drained his bottle. “It was the craziest week of my life.”

“But,” Leslie tried to smile sympathetically. “But she obviously… Are you glad you…?”

“Kept her?”

Leslie blushed but Ben wasn’t bothered. It was a legitimate question. He could’ve just as easily given her up.

“Yeah, every day.”

Leslie’s face softened and that somehow made her even prettier. The song changed overhead and her eyes darted up.

“I love this one, do you wanna dance?”

Ben chuckled and shook his head. “I’m good…but go,” he gestured. “Good talk.”

“Yeah,” she patted his shoulder. “And think about Harvest Festival! Presentation’s on Monday!”

He would, but only after he thought about how he liked that she was still smiling at him like that.

And if she hadn’t been his employee and he’d been a little closer to the other side of drunk he might’ve done something about it.

*****

Ben was adding more salt to the soup when she called for him. He’d picked Nat up from school after the Chamber of Commerce meeting and had seen it in her eyes. They were glassier than normal, she shuffled her feet instead of skipping out to meet him, and when he asked how her day was she said she was tired and she’d gotten something wrong on a math quiz.

Leslie was not the only person who would be needing soup.

“Daddy, Daddy,” it escaped her like a sob and he wiped his hands on a towel in time to see Nat fly to the bathroom. She cried as she threw up and he slid in behind her, pulling her hair back. When she was done she sank against him, burrowing her face in his neck, watery eyes fogging up her glasses. Ben removed them gently and stuck them in his pocket, where he would likely forget they were until she asked for them. Ben settled on the floor and rubbed her back in a way he hoped was soothing. 

“Uh oh, peanut, I think you got the flu.”

“Oh no,” she pressed against him as he palmed her forehead. Warm, but not burning up. Nothing like Leslie had been that morning. Ben cradled her a little tighter.

“I feel yucky.”

“I know,” he kissed her hair. “I’m making grandma’s soup, that’ll make you feel better.”

“That’s for Leslie.”

Ben dropped his forehead to hers. “You always get first dibs on soup.”

Nat sighed softly, fingers curling into his shirt. Ben wormed his hand down and undid the button on her jeans. Sometimes she still needed help, so he figured he’d save her having to ask.

“Alright, let’s go put on PJs and get you lots of blankets.”

“Do I have to stay in bed?” she was already dozing off against his neck but Ben shook his head.

“Nope, but no school tomorrow.”

Natalie’s chest heaved dejectedly. She loved school. 

“I suppose not.”

Ben carried her into the kitchen to turn down the heat on the soup and then upstairs to change. He wrapped her in a blanket before depositing her on the couch. They watched _Enchanted_ \- of course - and Nat dozed off on his chest, breathing level and stomach finally settled, halfway through a glass of orange juice. Ben called the school while she napped, and then tried to rearrange his meetings so he could work from home the next day. Thankfully, everyone was understanding

He then called the hospital and asked to speak to Ann, which was odd, but she didn’t sound all that surprised to hear from him.

“She’s fine, I promise.”

“W…what?”

“Leslie. She’s sleeping finally - that’s what you’re calling about, right?”

“Oh!” Ben’s cheeks flamed. “That’s…no good, I’m glad to hear that…I was making her - it doesn’t matter. My daughter’s got it now.”

“Oh no, what are here symptoms?”

“Uhhh, vomiting, feverish, exhausted - ”

“Did you take her temperature?”

“It’s 102. I didn’t know if I should bring her in or…I mean, she seems okay, just feeling crappy, but not abnormally so. Hasn’t told me she’s doing cartwheels or anything yet…”

Ann snorted. “How did her speech go? She passed out as soon as we put her to bed.”

“Uh,” Ben licked his lips and let his head drop back, shifting Natalie a little. “It was kind of incredible actually. I don’t know how she pulled it off.”

“She’ll do that. Blow you away like that.” 

“Yeah, I’m uh…starting to figure that out,” he shut his eyes. “I’m still waiting on the number of businesses but I think Harvest Festival will be a go, so that’s…” 

“Good news for everyone who likes all night brainstorming sessions?”

He snorted. “Exactly.”

“My shift is done in an hour, if you want I can swing by and check Natalie out. I’ll bring some medicine too.”

“Oh,” Ben pressed his face to her hair. “That would be…so great, thank you - ”

“Give me your cell and I’ll text you so you can send me your address.”

He rattled off the numbers quickly and waited for Ann to confirm.

“Great. I gotta go, but I’ll text you shortly.”

“Thank you…so much.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

*****

Two hours later Ann had come and gone and Natalie was back asleep in his lap, still on the couch, when his phone beeped. Ben reached for it and frowned at the unknown number. 

It was three messages worth of text and the further he read the sicker he started to feel. His palms turned clammy, his fingers tightened around Nat and his vision started to blur. He made sense of phrases like _tough time_ and _wasn’t ready,_ but really, there was only one sentence that he would truly recall when he finished reading. Blood pounded in his ears and he shook with adrenaline as six horrible words washed over him.

_I’d like to see our daughter._

Fuck.


	4. Media Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all beautiful and I wrote this really fast for you. <3

After seven days he still hadn’t texted back or called or anything, because he couldn’t think of a politically correct, mildly polite way to say “I’d rather venture into the Fire Swamp than let you breathe the same air as her”. He’d brought Leslie waffles and soup at the hospital the next morning and given her the good news about the businesses, but even when she smiled at him he felt nothing. Which made him even more furious because he wanted to feel something, even though he shouldn’t. But he couldn’t, right now. All he felt was anger 

“Ben?”

Today they were in a meeting, discussing different vendor options, going over Sweetums fat coaster specs and deciding how many police officers they would need to volunteer. He lifted his head and Leslie’s warm smile was there to greet him. This time, he felt a little pull in his stomach that there was no denying. Her small hand crept across the conference room table (everyone else had already gone home for the day) and covered his wrist.

“Is everything okay?”

 _No_. His daughter’s mother that abandoned her at two days old wants to see her, and he was hoping that if he just didn’t reply she would forget about her request. Maybe she’d made it drunk or something and didn’t really mean it. He kept wishing it could just go away on it’s own.

The worst part was every time he looked at Nat he thought about it. Every time she smiled up at him he saw the woman who’d wanted nothing to do with her in a way he never had before. Suddenly, she had her mother’s nose and eyes and the slope of her shoulders was the same and hearing her laugh was enough to break his heart.

His phone vibrated on the desk and Ben held his breath. It was his sitter, thank god. Every time his phone went off he feared it might be her again, but it was usually Leslie texting him forty times a day.

“I…since it’s getting kind of late I asked my sitter to bring Nat here if that’s…alright with you?”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, do you have to go?”

“No, no, it’s fine. She’ll be fine for a bit, she can just color or something,” he stood and her hand fell away. Ben jogged through City Hall, and Nat flashed him a massive grin and waved when he appeared on the front steps of the building.

He took her by the hand they walked back in together, Nat babbling excitedly and holding his hand. She dropped it as soon as she saw Leslie and sprinted to her.

“HI LESLIE!”

Leslie smiled easily, but Ben frowned, noting she’d packed up their files and her coat was on.

“I was thinking maybe instead of working here we could go somewhere and grab a bite? Maybe JJ’s or that Italian place? They have a kid’s menu so…would that…it’s up to you, of course.”

“Nat, you hungry?”

“Uh huh. I’m always hungry. Can I have noodles?”

Leslie grinned down at her. “Italian place then.”

*****

Nat colored a map of the solar system (and made Ben ask the waitress for more crayons so she could accurately capture Jupiter’s storm clouds) while Leslie continued going over numbers and Ben kept cross checking his spreadsheet. It was the first time the text message hadn’t lingered in the back of his mind since receiving it. Leslie yapped and Nat hummed, tongue poking between her lips in concentration. When the waitress came to take their orders she asked for noodles with butter and went back to Saturn’s rings.

“Nat, that drawing is so great.”

“It’s for you!”

Leslie tilted her head, an easy smile touching her lips. “It is?”

“Yes! For your office!”

Leslie glanced over at him. “What about Daddy?”

“Daddy has lots of pictures. I’m making you one.” 

Ben reached over and brushed her hair and Nat beamed. Leslie shifted a little.

“So, did your dad tell you about Harvest Festival?”

Her head shot up and her glasses slipped off her nose. “No. What's that?”

Leslie launched into a discussion, explaining everything from corn mazes and fat coasters to cotton candy and ferris wheels. Nat’s eyes widened with each passing second and her crayon fell out of her hand.

“Wow.”

“It’s going to be _amazing_. And your dad’s the reason we get to try and make it happen. It’s a lot of work, but he’s really supporting us, especially with all the business stuff.”

“Daddy’s good at that.” Nat reached out her hand and patted the back of his, and Ben felt a swell of affection for Leslie at the overt praise. “Good call, Daddy.”

“Thanks, peanut.”

“Can I go?”

“Of course you can go.”

“Actually,” Leslie leaned forward. “I have a very important job for you, Nat. If you’re interested.”

“YES.”

Leslie grinned at Ben. “Okay, so I was wondering if you would be the official cotton candy tester of Harvest Fest.”

“OKAY!”

“You’d get an official badge and everything. It’s very important.” 

“Yes! Please! Can I do that?”

She turned eagerly to Ben who couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. He murmured “absolutely” and took a sip of his drink.

Before their entrees came Leslie took Nat to the restroom without even seeming like it weirded her out. Not that Nat needed help in any way, except undoing buttons on occasion, but Leslie was quick to jump up and say she had to go too. They held hands on the walk over and he could hear Nat talking animatedly about god only knew what.

Nat stated she was tired as she finished her bowl of ice cream. Ben promised just a few more minutes, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back while she fell asleep. Leslie studied them and apologized for keeping him so late.

“Oh, she’s fine,” he promised. “This is her favourite sleeping position, she doesn’t even like her bed that much. Finish your thought.”

Leslie didn’t. She trailed off, pushing some leftover cheesecake crumbs around with her fork.

“You’re a really great father.”

Ben smiled as he removed Nat's glasses and set the on the table by his phone.

“Thanks.”

“I…the single parent thing, my mom did it. It’s not easy, and I wasn’t that little when…”

“Divorce?”

“No,” Leslie shifted. “No, my dad died when I was ten, actually.”

Ben blinked. “I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” she studied Nat for a few seconds, his hand sliding soothingly over her back.

“My…” he squeezed his eyes shut. “You were right. I was out of it earlier today. All week. Her mother texted me the day she had the flu and wants to see her.” 

“Oh my god,” Leslie’s eyes widened with horror. “Are…are you serious?” 

“Yeah.”

“Has she ever before - ?”

“I have not spoken to that woman since we broke up, and the last correspondence I had with her was the note she left with Nat before she disappeared.”

“That’s ridiculous. Insane. What are you going to do?”

“Ignore it and hope she goes away at this point.”

“If you hadn’t kept her there would be no one to contact to even find her!”

“Yes!” he pumped his fist against the table. “Yes, thank you.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s bullshit,” he kissed Nat’s ear. “I don't want Mel anywhere near her.”

Her name tasted funny on his lips. He hadn’t said her name in over six years.

“Well,” Leslie took a sip of her drink. “If…there’s anything I can do to help - ”

“Oh!” He gulped away the butterflies fluttering inside him. “Thank you. Making her official cotton candy tester of Harvest Fest just about made her year, so…I think you’ve done enough. I know who her new favorite person is going to be.”

Leslie blushed a little. He pointed to her drink.

“Did you want another…?”

“No no,” she shifted in her seat. “Let’s get the bill. This stuff can wait until tomorrow.”

Ben lifted an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Someone told me this was the most important thing to ever happen in the history of Pawnee like…two hours ago.”

“I mean, it is, but that’s what business hours are for.” Her eyes sparkled.

“You’re just going to go home and brainstorm on your own.”

Leslie snickered, reaching for the picture of the solar system with her name printed clearly in the top corner and sliding it into her padfolio carefully. Unwillingly, a lump formed in the back of Ben’s throat at that.

He was feeling a lot of things, okay?

*****

“You’re late,” her voice cut through the empty foyer and Ben laughed softly, setting down his briefcase and loosening his tie. Nat stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips and eyes twinkling.

“I am late. Today was crazy and then I got dinner on the way. I brought you some - ”

“I had macaroni for dinner.”

Ben crossed the room and kissed her hair. “How was school?” 

“Good. Marta’s on the phone.” 

Ben made a little noise. Natalie’s favorite sitter had moved away to pursue a teaching degree and they’d yet to find a suitable replacement. Marta was the best of the bunch, but she definitely talked to Nat like she was three sometimes. She also always seemed to have important things to do that didn’t include say, spending time with his daughter. Now he felt guilty for asking her to stay late so he could have dinner with…

With Leslie. God, he was kind of the worst.

No, her mother was the worst. Melanie, who, god willing, would slink away back into the shadows when Ben never responded to her. Three weeks and counting.

Ben offered Natalie the small plastic container he’d brought from the restaurant that held a piece of chocolate cake. Her eyes lit up, as though that would somehow make up for it.

“Who did you have dinner with?”

It had just been a stressful day and he’d wanted a drink and to maybe spend some more time with her. Outside of work and children’s concerts and…

“Leslie,” he admitted. Natalie’s face changed instantly. From miffed, her lips spread into a wide grin.

“You did!? Can I come next time? I like Leslie.” 

As if Ben didn’t know that. Since their first dinner Natalie hadn’t shut up about how great Leslie was. She’d never shown that much affection towards anyone she hadn’t known her whole life.

“Maybe,” he rubbed her hip. “We had to talk about work.”

“About Harvest Fest!”

“Uh huh, we had to get the police to volunteer,” he looked up as Marta walked in.

That was why he had been late. Because he’d almost had a meltdown trying to deal with Pawnee’s finest all day and might have mentioned 9/11 and maybe, possibly asked Trumple if Leslie was still seeing that cop.

Which she wasn’t, for the record.

“Oh hey, Mr. Wyatt.”

“Hey Marta, everything good?”

“Yup, she was great,” Marta breezed passed him. “See you tomorrow Nat?”

“Okay, thank you,” she leaned her cheek against Ben’s leg and he brushed her hair. He locked the door behind Marta and turned back to Nat.

“ _Cops_?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t my finest moment,” Ben took her hand. “And oh! So, when I asked Leslie to get dinner I said calzones and you know what she said?”

“What?” she seemed so riveted he almost started to laugh.

“They’re just pizza that’s harder to eat.”

Natalie’s mouth popped open. “That’s _so_ true!”

They moved into the kitchen and Nat grabbed a fork for her cake. Ben did too and settled in the chair beside her. 

“Was it a date?”

“Was what a date?”

“Your dinner.”

Ben coughed and rubbed his mouth. “No. No, it wasn’t a date. It was a work…a post-work bite grabbing…just grabbing a bite as work…colleagues. Like when you came with us.”

Natalie pulled a face. “You’re being weird,” she clucked her tongue. “What’s the difference between a date and that?”

Ben’s felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Well, a date…you go on when you have feelings for…like you want to kiss them and stuff.”

“Oh,” she squirmed. “At school, Sarah’s mom has a new boyfriend.”

“Oh…kay?”

“You never date anybody.”

“Well, I’d rather be with you.”

“You should go on a date with Leslie.”

Probably. She was the first woman he’d genuinely liked in a long time. Unfortunately he was her boss and that as a non-starter.

“You should go get dressed for bed and then we can talk about your day and finish your cake.”

Ben kissed her nose before Nat ran upstairs with a giggle.

*****

His dry spell was over.

Paul had a heart attack just before a media blitz that revealed his Ice Town history to the entire town and basically had them calling for his head on a spike. Leslie had saved the day by forcing him to do Pawnee Today and he was just really, really grateful for her existence and friendship, and he’d kind of felt the urge to grab her and kiss her for reasons that were totally inappropriate.

Because for the first time in a really long time he felt like he wasn’t a failure at something professionally. That he really could move up and on and run for office and do something beyond just exist for Natalie. And that was mostly because of her, which was pretty huge.

And then Chris had shown up to replace Paul temporarily. Chris Traegar, who he had been in contact with and recommended for the position, had relished the opportunity to come to Pawnee. Nobody asked Ben to step in because of his involvement with Harvest Fest - which was really taking off - and he’d been glad for it. He’d rather spend more time on that with Parks and…Leslie.

But he couldn’t spend time with Leslie. Not the way he wanted to, which was beyond frustrating. Because Leslie was his employee. So when Chris had offered to take “the most beautiful girl in the world” (Natalie) for an evening so Ben might go out, Ben had gone to a bar.

And met a tall, leggy, twenty-nine year old media consultant just passing through town.

And fucked her.

And it was kind of…awesome. She was loud, really loud. Neighbors banging through the wall of her hotel room to tell her to shut up, loud. She was up for everything - _everything_ \- and bent her in a lot of different ways and Ben came so hard he was pretty certain he saw god.

And then they did it again and she tried to cuddle up and ask him to stay until morning.

“I can’t,” he slid out of bed with a glance at the clock. It was only a little passed midnight, thankfully. She - Carrie? Katie? - asked for his number as he climbed out of bed.

“You know uh, I’m…I’m not really…looking for anything…continued.”

“Oh,” she sat up, sheet around herself. “Because that was great, so just a casual thing once in a while could be a lot of - ”

“I have a kid.”

Her eyes widened. Yeah, that always did it. That had never not done it with one night stands. He shrugged into his jeans and pulled his t-shirt on, checking his phone and grabbing his keys.

“So…that was fun.”

“Mhmm!” Her smile was forced now. Ben didn’t know what to do, so he gave a little nod and left without another word.

At least his balls weren’t blue anymore.

*****

Two more weeks later he’d received a few texts from Melanie - which he’d taken to calling her in his head again because he preferred that to “her mother” - but nothing else. She hadn't even attempted to phone call him and Ben hoped she would see how ridiculous she was being and eventually just give up. 

She was married apparently, with a one year old son who she wanted to know his sister.

Yeah, right.

It was a Friday night and Harvest Fest was right around the corner. Chris had started seeing Ann, so when Ben and Leslie were still buried in festival planning at five he’d offered to swap cars and pick up Natalie and make both her and “the radiant Ann Perkins” a nice dinner. He promised he would put Nat to bed and insisted Ben shouldn't worry about anything at all.

Which he didn’t, because Chris might be a little eccentric but he was responsible, had been there when Ben found Natalie in his office and acted like she was the Queen of England.

It was just passed ten when Leslie’s phone rang

“Ann, you noble land mermaid, you know I’m balls-deep in vendors right - ”

Her cheeks flushed and her pink lips twisted.

“Hey Nat.”

Ben’s eyes widened. Did she steal Ann’s phone? Good lord. Leslie mouthed _sorry_ and quickly put her cell on speakerphone. Natalie’s perky voice echoed through the office.

“Chris made cookies with carob chips and they’re yucky and I’m supposed to be going to sleep but I’m not sleepy and I miss Daddy, and Ann and Chris are kissing on the couch.”

“They’re…oh no. Well, they probably thought you were sleeping.”

“I miss Daddy.”

Ben rubbed his forehead. “I’m here, Nat. I’ll call Chris and tell him you’re not sleeping and maybe you can put on another movie or something.”

He had already grabbed his phone and was firing off a text.

“And Nat, you tell Ann I know she has real cookies hidden in that house somewhere, the good kind without gross carob chips. And there’s also whipped cream.”

“Okay,” he sensed she wanted to say more. “What are you doing?”

“We,” Leslie’s voice bubbled over with excitement. “Are planning out where all the vendor booths will go for Harvest Fest. And we’ll need your cotton candy taste testing probably in the next couple of days, are you available on - ?”

“Yes! I can’t wait to see it!”

Ben heard Chris call softly for Natalie and apologize profusely.

“Ann and I thought you were asleep, Nat. We are _so sorry_ we made you uncomfortable. Would you like to go watch a movie?”

“I wanna talk to Daddy and Leslie.”

“Oh well, Daddy is working very hard with the wonderful Leslie Knope to plan the most amazing Harvest Festival in the history of Pawnee.”

“But I miss him,” her voice cracked and Ben’s heart broke. Leslie’s eyes went wide, probably because she’d never heard Nat pout or whine or cry about anything. His kid wasn’t perfect, but she was pretty incredible and more than he deserved.

“Sorry,” Ben whispered. Leslie shook her head.

“Hey Nat, Daddy’s coming home now. I’m going to make him.”

“Ben, I am _so sorry_.” Chris sounded like he felt awful. Not that he needed to. Nat was six and a little cranky, it happened.

“I’ll see you very soon, peanut. I promise.”

“Okay Daddy, bye, I love you.”

*****

Twenty minutes later they were at Ann’s house - Leslie included, he wasn’t sure how that had happened but suddenly she’d been in his car and directing him, and Chris was opening the door looking pretty sick about everything.

“Honestly, we were just making out on the couch a little,” Ann offered. “We didn't think she saw us, but even still like…is it that big a deal? Has she never seen you…?”

“No,” Ben answered more curtly than he meant to. It was true, Nat had never walked in on him with a woman. He was pretty proud of that actually, he did his best not to subject her to his romantic entanglements. Ann arched an eyebrow and Ben held up his hands.

“It wasn’t that, I’m sure. She’s just tired and it’s…she’s fine. Don’t feel bad.”

Natalie came flying out of Ann’s bedroom in her oversized nightshirt and flung herself into his arms. Okay wow, somebody was dramatic tonight. Ben sighed and crouched to meet her.

“What’s all this about?”

“I missed you so much.”

He kissed her hair. “Bad dream?”

She shook her head and wound her arms around her neck. “I just missed you.”

“Well, you knew I had to work late, though.”

She sniffled into his neck and Ben frowned and patted her butt.

“Alright, let’s go home and maybe talk about what’s going on here.”

Nat nodded into his neck and Ben stood, shrugging apologetically at Chris and Ann.

“Sorry about your - ”

“Ben, don't you _dare_ apologize. She is a little girl and she was afraid and _we’re_ so sorry she had to go to those lengths.”

Ann looked at Chris like he was about to get super laid as soon as they were finally left alone because the caring babysitter act was totally doing it for her. Okay, then. Ben kissed Nat’s ear and glanced down at Leslie.

“I’m…I’ll take you back to your car and we can talk about what still needs doing.”

Leslie smiled and nodded. “Enjoy your date," she gestured to Ann and Chris. 

“Thank you, Leslie Knope!” Chris handed over Nat’s backpack and Ben covered her with her jacket before leading her out to the car.


	5. Harvest Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack. Kind of. 
> 
> Computer is at the doctor now, but I get it back tomorrow and this chapter I was unhappy with so I just started from scratch. So yay! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. I hope this was worth the wait!

"Daddy, try it,” Natalie pushed something fluffy and pink against his lips as he reviewed the projected outcomes for Harvest Fest. The Parks department had done an amazing job. The ferris wheel had passed every inspection, as had the fat coaster, the corn maze was almost ready to go and the vendors had started arriving to set up their booths.

And it was official cotton candy testing day. Leslie had greeted them on Saturday morning with a sparkly pink badge with Nat’s name and photo hanging off a lanyard, indicating the very important job she held for Harvest Fest.

It was cool and sunny and her brown ponytail kept nodding in the affirmative.

“I give it four out of five,” Nat declared as Ben chewed carefully. He would be blaming Leslie when she was bouncing off the walls later. Maybe they could run around Li’l Sebastian’s pen or something with Jerry.

Every sample had been given four or five stars so far.

“Do you want some more?”

“No baby, I’m good,” Ben leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Just take small bites, okay? There’s a lot there.”

“Okay, we’re having waffles at JJ’s later.”

Of course they were. Of course his six-year-old made dinner plans without consulting him.

“We are? Who are we having waffles with?”

“Everybody.”

“Everybody? Wow, it’ll be hard to fit six billion people into JJ’s.”

Nat rolled her eyes in exasperation, but giggled anyway. “Don’t be smart.”

He should probably chastise  _ her _ for being smart, but he was kind of being a facetious ass.

“Everybody important who’s  _ here  _ right now.”

“Ohhh,” he leaned over and stole some more cotton candy. “Who’s everybody important here right now?”

“Leslie.”

_ Shocking.  _ Nat was Leslie’s biggest fan in the whole world already.

“Who else?”

“Um,” she tapped her lips. “Parks people, I think.”

“I would never say no to breakfast food,” Ron appeared behind them with Tom. “Hello, Natalie.”

Nat lifted her eyes and adjusted her glasses. “Hi.”

“Whoooa, nerd, this is your squirt? Your mini-nerd?”

“I’m not a squirt.”

“Uhhh, you are the squiritest person here,” Tom made a weird face and Ben cringed when he realized why. Ron smacked him on the back of the head.

“Tom is rude, Natalie. We came to say hello to you.”

“Hello,” Nat stuck out her hand and Ron shook gently. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Ben rubbed her back and tugged her closer, needing to cuddle her. Since Mel texted him he kept just wanting her closer or something.

“Hey squirt,” Tom leaned over. “Do you want to hear how nerdy your dad is?”

Nat leaned back into his embrace. “Daddy’s not nerdy.”

“He told Leslie she was a ninja crossed with a Jedi and thought that was flirt - ”

“ _ Hey _ , uh, shut up.”

Natalie turned to stare at him in horror. “Oh, Daddy.”

Tom snickered as she palmed his cheeks.

“Why would a Jedi need to be crossed with anything? They’re a  _ Jedi _ . That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Oh my god, we’re too late, he broke her already,” April shrieked dramatically behind him. Tom snickered as Ron settled into a lawn chair with his book on old boats. Nat frowned.

“I’m not broken.”

“Are you sure about that?” April waggled her eyebrows and Nat turned her face into his chest. Ben glared at them.

“She’s six, she doesn’t get your weird form of sarcasm.”

“Hey, whoa, okay, sorry, sorry Natalie.”

“I’m not broken,” she mumbled. Ben shook his head and palmed her hip.

“You’re not broken, they were just making a joke.”

“Nat, I’m sorry,” April crouched a little. “We were just making fun of your dad. You’re cool. Do you want Andy to win you a teddy bear or something?”

“No, thank you,” she peeled away stiffly and went back to the cotton candy. “I’m working.”

Okay, so apparently Nat didn’t take too well to people calling him a nerd. Noted.

*****

On Day 1 of Harvest Fest Ben slunk in sheepishly after he had a mini-meltdown and abandoned Leslie in the eleventh hour. Nat was holding his hand and her hair in braids. Leslie hugged him - for the first time ever - and Ken Hotate threw dirt in his face, before Leslie turned to embrace Nat while telling Ben to go clean up. Natalie giggled and cheered that the curse was broken.

“Yayyy,” Leslie high fived her. “Okay, try and look professional when you come back, Ben. Nat and I are going to make sure everything’s running smoothly.”

Ben hesitated. “Are you sure? It’s...you must be busy.”

“I’m gonna help!”

“Yeah, she’s going to help,” Leslie took her hand securely. “We’ll see you in a bit.”

‘A bit’ was three hours. Leslie texted him updates and promised they were doing fine as Ben did his own survey of the grounds. He finally bumped into them sprinting out of the corn maze, Leslie in heels, laughing hysterically.

“WE’RE GOING TO TRY AND BEAT OUR TIME!” Nat announced as she ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. She was sweaty and her hair was falling out of its elastic, but her grin was like having a second sun in the sky.

He thanked Leslie for watching her and Leslie waved him off with a flourish, insisting she’d been a huge help. Nat asked him to fix her braids and Leslie watched and waited while he spent a good seven minutes attempting to do so poorly.

“Daddy’s good at braids,” Nat informed her, even though they were uneven with lots of uncaptured pieces and way too loose. Leslie gave him a curious look and then smiled brightly. Ben blushed and averted her gaze.

“Yeah, he is, they look great. Should we go check on Li’l Sebastian again?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Natalie took her hand back and Leslie held out an arm.

“Come on Daddy, we’ll explain to you why he’s the most amazing mini horse in the world and then you’ll understand.”

Ben highly doubted that, but his chest was too full to care.

*****

On Day 3 of Harvest Fest Natalie was convinced to let Andy try and win her a bear and even allowed herself to be piggybacked (which made Ben’s heart stop several times, because he was fairly certain he couldn’t trust Andy not to take a flying leap over a garbage can and drop her or something). April was apparently still being iced out, though Nat answered her questions politely with as few words as possible. April just shrugged like she didn’t care either way, but she kept trying so Ben wasn’t sure what to make of that.

Leslie found time to share a funnel cake with her after that, asking a million questions about school and life and balking when Natalie explained she’d never seen The Princess Bride.

“Oh my gosh, Nat, you  _ have  _ to watch it. I’ll loan you my copy.”

“We own it.”

Leslie’s eyes swung up to meet his and a little grin spread across her lips.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ben swallowed, throat tight from the way she surveyed him. “I just thought it might still be too old or something. Scary.”

“It can’t be scarier than Star Wars.”

“No,” Ben admitted with a kiss to Nat’s forehead. “That’s true. Okay, we can watch it tonight.”

“With Leslie!”

Ben’s fingers tightened and he tentatively met Leslie’s eyes again. “Oh, well Nat - ”

“I can’t tonight, Nat. We have to stay at Harvest Festival until it’s over.”

“Oh,” her face fell. “Okay, let’s wait for you. We can watch Enchanted tonight.”

Leslie glanced at him sideways. “If...are you…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Of course, she’d...we’d love for you to...watch a movie you’ve seen five hundred times with us.”

Leslie laughed almost shyly. He would think it shy if she was anyone but Leslie Knope.

“Me too.”

*****

On Day 5 of Harvest Festival Natalie spent the evening showing other kids the attractions and fussing over Li’l Sebastian with Jerry. She liked Jerry, apparently, and kept patting his arm and asking if he remembered to take his diabetes medication. When he pulled a Jerry and fell face-first into a pile of hay Tom cackled and Nat offered his hand, as if she’d be able to pull him up all by herself. Ron ended up helping her and giving her a ginger pat on the head and a nod of approval in Ben’s direction. 

Sure, that worked.

*****

On Day 7 Ben let Natalie stay late, past closing, and he watched her eyes get a little watery when Leslie announced it was the end of Harvest Fest and gave an impassioned speech about how well they’d all done and how amazing everyone was. They planned to go out to celebrate the next night and Leslie tugged on his sleeve as everyone dispersed, whispering “ferris wheel” into Nat’s ear.

They squished on, all three of them, which did things to Ben’s emotions it really shouldn’t have. Nat leaned into Leslie with a nostalgic sigh.

“Did you have fun?” Leslie brushed her hair back.

“Uh huh, it was  _ amazing.  _ Can I help next time too?”

“I would love that.”

Ben was caught up staring at the stars when he heard his name. Leslie’s brow furrowed as they glanced around to see who was doing it, and then his eyes fell to the ground where a woman with dark hair stood beside the operator, gazing up. A woman with a thin, almost frail frame, and spiky heels and a sharp jaw there was no mistaking.

Mel.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was she doing there? She hadn’t texted him in over a week and he assumed she’d finally given up. How had she known where to find him?

He must’ve gone pale, because Leslie’s gaze locked on him and her mouth formed a small ‘o’.

“Is that…?”

He nodded quickly and squeezed his eyes shut, wondering how they were possibly going to avoid this. He bumped his nose against Nat’s cheek. 

“It’s getting cold. We should probably go home after this.”

“Can I go to the party tomorrow?”

“Uh,” he glanced down at Mel as they reached the top of the arc. “Maybe. But uh…”

Crap, on the next pass it was obvious she’d found him. He’d murder whoever told her where he was. Leslie reached for Nat’s hand.

“Hey, I’m just about done here. Do you guys maybe want to watch the movie tonight?”

“Yes! Can we, Daddy?”

Ben shot Leslie a grateful look. “We absolutely can, but hey, maybe Leslie can take you back to the house and I’ll...I’ll just finish up some numbers here. Is that cool…?”

“Oh, that’s a perfect idea, let’s,” she took the keys he shoved at her and he took hers. “Perfect. Let’s do that.”

“Nat, you should show Leslie where the car is and then...the movie’s on the shelf.”

“Great! Isn’t that great, Nat?”

Natalie stared between them. “You’re both talking really fast.”

“No we’re not!” In unison. Ben blushed and Leslie did the same. He licked his lips as the ferris wheel did another loop and considered the odds of Leslie and Nat getting out of sight before Mel announced who she was to his daughter.

_ His daughter _ . He would make that perfectly clear.

It was April and Andy (okay, mainly April) who bought them some time, marching up to Mel and telling her the festival was closed and she couldn’t be in there. She started to argue and Andy folded his arms like he was security or something and they slowly inched Mel away during their argument. April caught Ben’s eye over his shoulder as the gate was lifted and Leslie helped Nat down.

“See you soon?” she whispered. He nodded gratefully as Leslie gave Nat a tug and they tore off towards the parking lot.

Mel spun around when she heard his shoes crunch on the gravel. Her brown eyes narrowed but her jaw unclenched.

“Here he is.”

“Well, maybe he doesn’t want to talk to you - ”

“It’s fine,” Ben held up a hand. “Thanks.”

April and Andy slunk away and Ben raked his eyes over Mel while they did. She wore a form fitting dress and very high heels and a cropped jacket.  Her long brown hair was hanging loosely around her face and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Hi Ben.”

“What do you want?” he growled.

“You…” she touched her sternum, as if taken aback by his anger. “You didn’t respond to my texts and I decided to come see you in person. I went to City Hall but they said you were here.”

“Well, I didn’t respond because I wanted to save my breath. You’re not seeing her.”

“I’m her  _ mother -  _ ”

“You are her nothing!” he blasted back. “You gave her up at two days old!”

“I was scared - ”

“ _ I was scared _ ! Good lord, I came back from assignment and there was a baby on my desk and I didn’t even know you were pregnant! You chose to run away and I didn’t and you don’t get to change your mind now!”

His pulse was racing, veins pulsing as rage flooded them and he forgot to try and be civil.

“Ben,” she took a deep breath. “Look, I know you’re angry, but I was in a bad place emotionally.”

“I had twenty minutes to decide what to do with a newborn baby I didn’t even know existed and you had nine months to give me a head’s up, so no, you don’t get to guilt me into letting you see her because you’ve got perspective now or something.”

His lungs were heaving now. “And if I’d known...no, okay? No, you can’t see  _ my daughter.  _ You don’t have a daughter. You abandoned your daughter. Please go.”

“I just want to meet her.”

“Well, you should’ve thought of that. I tried to get in touch with you for  _ two years  _ after and you should’ve thought of what you might want then. She’s happy - very happy - not knowing you.”

Mel’s eyes darkened. “God, you’re an ass. Now I remember why I didn’t want a kid with you.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t have one, so good news there. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“Ben, I want to - ”

“Mel! Good evening!” Chris appeared out of nowhere. “It’s absolutely lovely to see you, but unfortunately only city personnel can be on the grounds right now and I’m afraid I’m going to have to escort you out.”

Mel started to protest, but Chris guided her away, giving Ben a little wink as he did.

Good lord, what fresh hell was this.

*****

It was chilly out, but when he walked into the house he was hit immediately with a wave of warmth and a soft, crackling sound. They were in the center of the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, Nat snuggled into Leslie’s side with Wally on her lap.

“Do...we started a fire, is that okay?”

Ben stared dumbly at the scene and willed his heart to stop beating so fast, to stop aching so much. Leslie really needed to stop being so stupidly amazing with his kid, because it was hard enough to keep feelings about  _ her  _ at bay, let alone about this, in front of him.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he undid his tie and leaned over to kiss Nat, her cheek warm against his cool lips. “Let me get changed and I’ll be right down.”

“Leslie isn’t wearing comfy clothes!”

“I’m okay, Nat.”

Ben considered if he should offer Leslie a pair of sweatpants or something, but decided seeing her in his clothes would be too much for him, and totally unprofessional. Leslie assured Nat she was plenty comfy as she was and rubbed her thigh. When Ben returned the butterflies were still there and Leslie and Nat had moved even closer to make room for him.

“Drink?”

“Water, please.”

He glanced at Leslie. “Can I uh…?”

“- Water’s fine!”

“- A glass of wine or something?”

“Oh,” her brow furrowed. “Wine would be nice, thanks.”

“We are celebrating your success.”

“Our success,” she gave him a coy little smile. “I’ll help you!”

“Don’t eat all the popcorn, trouble.”

Nat giggled as Leslie followed Ben into the kitchen. He poured Nat a glass of water and went to his cupboard. “Red?”

“Are you okay?” She blurted out and then took a step away, hand over her mouth. “I mean...um...sorry that...was probably not appropriate.”

“She wants to see her still.”

“Oh.”

“We yelled...thanks for taking Nat, by the way. Don’t...I’d love - like! Like for you to stay if you want, but don’t feel like you have to - ”

“I want to.”

Ben’s insides jerked and he gave a little shrug, a smile appearing he couldn’t contain.

“Oh, well then, cool. Coolio beans.”

Leslie grinned at him sideways.

“I just...I haven’t heard a word from her in six years and now she thinks she can just show up and demand to see her...I feel kind of stupid.” 

“Why?”

“I never...I should’ve pursued getting her parental rights suspended and I started to, but with me trying to figure out my living situation and a new baby I...got sidetracked. And then after two years I couldn’t have found her if I tried, so I didn’t bother. And now... _ ugh _ , now I’ll probably have to do it immediately. Just in case.” 

“Ann’s…” she bit her lip. “Ann’s friend...a guy I dated for a while actually, he’s a lawyer in Indianapolis. Do you want me to talk to him and see if he can recommend somebody or…”

God, she was sweet. For no reason, no motive, she was just really sweet and well-meaning and even if they hadn’t been in work situation that prevented romantic entanglements she didn’t deserve to be caught up in the mess that was his life.

“I uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, maybe, but let’s...let’s just relax and toast…” he handed her a glass he hoped didn’t have any smudges on it (it wasn’t like he entertained much) and tapped it against hers.

“To Harvest Fest. Congratulations, Leslie Knope. Remind me to never bet against you.”

Leslie blushed a little, but smiled. “To  _ our  _ Harvest Fest. All of ours. It was a team effort.”

“Of course,” he took a sip of his wine and she did the same.

“And you’re definitely coming to our party tomorrow night.”

“Uhhhh - ”

“No  _ uhhhh _ , you’re coming,” they headed into the living room. “Tell him, Nat.”

“You’re going, Daddy.”

“I am, huh?”

“Uh huh,” she pushed up onto her knees and grabbed his shirt. “And I’m coming too. We need to get out more.”

Ben blinked. “We do, huh?”  

Leslie just cackled and Nat did the same, in a way he was fairly certain was meant to mimic her new favorite person in Pawnee. Ben settled against one arm of the couch and pressed play once everyone was comfy. Somehow, after the evening he’d had, only having Nat’s feet in his lap made her feel too far away.

Nat passed out on Leslie right before Inigo Montoya duelled with the Dread Pirate Roberts. They could’ve turned it off, but they didn’t, Ben refilling their glasses and snorting into his drink when Leslie did a Rodney Dangerfield impression for no reason. In the orange glow of the fire she looked almost radiant and he was very grateful for the six year old sandwiched between them to keep him from doing something stupid.

Like, pushing one particular curl off her face.

“You’re going tomorrow,” Leslie promised over an hour after the movie ended and her chart deemed her safe to drive. Ben walked her to the door and shrugged.

“We’ll see.”

“Nope, you are,” she patted his arms affectionately and pulled him into a quick hug. “Thanks again for everything this week. These last few months. You were such a big help.”

It was professional and courteous and sent a throb of desire where it should not have been. She smelled a bit like fried food and Li’l Sebastian, but that was somehow still working for him. 

It really, really needed to not be.

After Leslie drove away Ben locked up and put out the fire, only then noticing Nat was gone from the couch. He found her in his room, snuggled on the other pillow and wrapped around Wally. He briefly wondered how they would tackle the subject of her helping herself to his bed should he ever have someone - a woman, not Leslie, it wouldn’t be Leslie - sleep over.

He pressed his lips to her hair and tucked her in before heading to the shower to wash away the day. By the time he curled around his daughter, thoughts of Mel were long gone again.


	6. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for being back in business. Thank you for your kudos/comments; they make my day and I had a stressful day so some love would be particularly wonderful on this Friday evening ;) <3\. Enjoy!

“You’re daydreaming again.”

“No I’m not, you are!”

Ann lifted an eyebrow between bites of salad and inclined her fork towards the window that Ben was standing by. Crap, she was onto her and Leslie had just been onto herself for about...two days.

Three. Three days. She’d officially accepted the fact that she kind of had a majorly big, unprofessional crush on Ben for three days.

Maybe four.

God, he was really cute. His hair she wanted to make stick up, his cute mouth, the way his eyes slanted when he was being ridiculous and adorable and crap, she really liked him. Liked the way he pulled his lip between his teeth when he was thinking hard, liked the way he was willing to burn the midnight oil to help her work through the details of Harvest Festival. Liked the way he brought her waffles with a little smile like he totally didn’t know the way to her soft spot.

And really liked his kid, but also the way he was with this kid. The way he talked to her respectfully without ignoring the fact that she was six, the way he was always happy to cuddle her and look a little unprofessional because she needed it. The way he brushed her hair and asked her smart questions and listened to her thoughtful answers and still made her feel unequivocally loved.

She’d never dated a guy with a kid before.

She wanted to date a guy with a kid now. She didn’t know the rules surrounding that, but she really wanted to date a guy with a kid. Because it just so happened she liked this guy with a kid more than she’d liked anyone in a really long time and would want to date him either way, but seeing him with Nat was just...really doing it for her.

“Can you even date him? He’s your boss. Would you have to talk to Ron or something?”

“I don’t…” crap, she hadn’t even thought of that part.

“Do you want me to feel out Chris?”

Ann and Chris were still boning. And the sex was ridiculous apparently, and Chris was City Manager so technically _he_  would know the situation…  
“I’m seeing him tonight. I’ll ask him.”

“Aren’t you going to the dinner party?”

Ann snorted and took a sip of her water. “You mean Andy and his new girlfriend’s dinner party when I was lucky to get him to put on pants for company? Also, his new girlfriend hates me.”

Okay no, maybe Ann shouldn’t come to that.

“Chris and I will have dinner and he told Andy he might swing by later. I’ll ask him, text you when I know anything.”

Ann paused a beat while Leslie stabbed a bite of her waffles.

“Did he like your ideas?”

“Ben?”

“You said you were sad he didn’t come camping.”

“Well, he couldn’t, because Nat...is small and requires adult supervision and he couldn’t pull her out of school for a day just to take her camping, so I never said that. Why would I have said that?”

“Uhhhh,” Ann twisted. “You literally told me that on Saturday after two margaritas. Ben didn’t come and I left with Chris and Ron locked you in a room with cats - ”

“And I slept seven hours and woke up with a million ideas! But I don’t remember the Ben part - ”

“Well, you said it. And before you left he apologized for missing it and called you the energizer bunny of city government or something.”

Leslie blushed and sank back into her seat. Yeah, crap, she really liked him.

*****

“April and Andy are _married_ ,” she leaned forward on the railings and Ben chuckled softly. He looked cute and relaxed with his shirt sleeves pushed up, sipping a beer, his angular face a little stubbly and slight bags under his eyes.

“Yeah, they are.”

“It’s insane.”

“Yup, I have Brita filters older than their relationship, ” he drummed his fingers on the bannister. “Your observatory idea was really great, by the way. Chris is over the moon about it, pun intended.”

Leslie giggled, just as her phone beeped. She checked the screen and exhaled at the beautiful Ann Perkins’s name.

_I asked him about the interoffice dating and maybe said City Manager’s office and he thought I meant I wanted a job at City Hall or something and could we keep dating...so that was weird._

Leslie held her breath as the speech bubble indicated Ann was typing more.

_No go, Les, sorry. You can’t date someone who oversees your department and the City Manager oversees every department. Because of corruption or something._

Her stomach dropped with every word she read. Crap. No dating Ben. That could get her in trouble, maybe even fired. She pocketed her phone and Ben lifted an eyebrow.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, great, just Ann checking in. I think Chris might be on his way over.”

“Oh,” Ben’s tone changed to something she couldn’t place. He licked his lips and drained his beer. “I should go actually, tuck Nat in. She’s not a fan of any of her babysitters right now; I feel bad leaving her too long.”

“How did she like the rest of the movie?”

“We have not been allowed to watch it,” his eyes sparkled. “You have to be there. Our movie watching rules are very strict in the Wyatt household.”

Leslie laughed as a wave of affection for both of them washed over her. She’d always liked kids in general and thought kids for the most part liked her, but this was different. She didn’t have nieces or nephews, and none of her friends had children and she’d never known one to be so affectionate her. It was...really sweet.

“You…” Ben hesitated. “You probably want to stay here for a while…”

Her neck snapped back. “Not...I mean, not really, because Andy and April are just going to make out and sort of dance and Ron’s probably going to go home and eat a flank steak or something and Tom’s still trying to arrange for a stripper so - ”

“- Do you wanna come over tonight?”

“- I mean if you wanted to watch it tonight. If she’d stay awake.”

Ben grinned crookedly and gave a little nod. “We can try...it’s not a school night. Did you wanna follow me…?”

“I walked, actually.”

He seemed to hesitate and Leslie had a feeling she knew why. Ben would know the rules and Ben would know them leaving together might...imply things.

“I just have to say goodnight to April. I’ll meet you outside in five minutes?”

He nodded gratefully and gave her a little nudge with his elbow. His cute little sideways smirk doing things to her.

Crap on a cracker.

*****

Nat was coloring when they walked inside, tongue poking out in the spitting image of Ben, little legs curled underneath her and hair spilling out of a messy knot. The babysitter was on the phone - Heidi? Leslie thought her name was Heidi, Ben mentioned it on the drive over but the way his hands had gripped the steering wheel had distracted Leslie. He had nice hands.

“Hey Hayley,” Ben shrugged out of his jacket and the girl unfolded her legs and murmured _gotta go_. “Everything good?”

“Fine,” she tucked her phone in her pocket. “She didn’t want to put her pajamas on.”

“It was seven-thirty,” Natalie strolled into the room and her eyes widened. “Leslie! Hi! I didn’t know you were coming!”

She sprinted, _sprinted_ , over to the door as Leslie kicked her shoes off and flung her arms around her. Leslie beamed and brushed her hair back.

“Hey Nat.”

Leslie dipped down to hug her tighter and got a mouthful of fruity-smelling hair.

“I missed you!”

God, how cute could she be? Leslie was still grinning when Ben tapped Nat’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, hi, remember me? Your father? I used to get a lot of cuddles when I came home - ”

Nat launched herself at him with a giggle. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi peanut,” he dipped down and kissed her hair, quietly asking “How was it?”

“She wanted me to put my pajamas on at seven-thirty, how do you think it was?”

Leslie clamped down on her lower lip to keep from snickering. Nat tugged on Ben’s tie and whispered loudly.

“Leslie’s here.”

“I know,” Ben whispered back, catching her eye. “I brought her here. Is that okay?”

“Uh huh. Can I stay up late and watch the movie?”

“Yes,” Ben kissed her nose. “But now it is nine and definitely past PJ time.”

Nat nodded in the affirmative and sprinted towards the staircase. Ben’s house was nice, a little bigger than hers and cozy, with too few knickknacks and birdhouses. He needed more pictures, she thought. He had a few of Natalie in his office, but his walls needed more character. Everything felt kind of beige.

“We’re working on the bedtime thing. I never really gave her one,” Ben explained as he handed over some bills to Hayley. “You need a ride?”

“My boyfriend’s coming,” she glanced out the window. “Okay he’s here, see you. Nice meeting you, whoever,” she gestured at Leslie with a limp wrist and raced out the door. Ben rolled his eyes as he locked behind her. Nat skipped back down the stairs in hot pink fleece pants and her new Li’l Sebastian t-shirt. Leslie smiled as Ben lifted her up.

“Alright, how was Hayley this time beside the pajama thing?”

“On the phone to her boyfriend,” Nat answered honestly. “It was fine, I colored. Everybody’s dating these days, it’s crazy.”

Ben muffled a snort into her hair. “Oh yeah, like who?”

“All my babysitters, Chris, Andy and April, um...everybody but you.”

Leslie swore his cheeks tinged pink as Ben nuzzled her until she squealed and muttered “stay six a little longer please”.

Ben made hot chocolate while Leslie set up the movie. Nat assured her they had ample whipped cream.

“How was the party?”

“It was nice, it was a wedding actually. Andy and April got married.”

Nat’s eyes became the size of saucers. “Wow.”

“Uh huh. But the party was winding down and your dad said he wanted to come see you before you fell asleep so I asked if I could come too.”

Leslie pressed pause and climbed onto the couch beside her. Nat rested her cheek against her chest immediately and hid a yawn.

“We like when you come over.”

“I like when I come over,”

“You don’t have any kids, right?”

Leslie bit her lip. “Nope. No kids.”

“Oh,” Nat draped more fully over her. “You should have some.”

Leslie stilled, never feeling as at a loss for words as she did in the moment.

“Maaaaybe, I should just kidnap you, since you already know how to tell time and everything,” her fingers dug into Nat’s belly and she shrieked and squirmed as she tried to break free. Ben snorted as he came in with three mugs and Leslie stopped tickling. Nat sat up and promised she wouldn’t spill.

And then she climbed onto her knees in front of the coffee table and assured Ben there was no way she’d spill now. Ben handed Leslie the one with whipped cream spilling out and slid onto the couch as well, a comfortable distance between them. He’d really have to stretch if he wanted to touch her.

Which he shouldn’t. Couldn’t. They were watching a movie with a six year old, this wasn’t a date. He probably didn’t even like her back.

*****

“Don’t tell her about your penguin wedding, she might never let go,” Ben teased. The movie was over, though they’d stopped paying attention once Nat had dozed off, wrapped around Leslie super tightly, little breaths puffing against her neck.

“She’s such a great kid.”

“You’re really great with her. Every day I come home and she asks if I saw you.”

Leslie’s cheeks colored.

“Which you say yes to, because somehow you find your way into the Parks department every day.”

Ben chuckled and rubbed his forehead. “What can I say, I like the people in the Parks department. Especially passionate goofballs who come up with theme nights and observatory ideas and...”

Leslie gasped suddenly. “Oh my god, there was this special on PBS I forgot to record on…”

“The...changing role of the president one? From - ”

“Yes!” she exclaimed and then squeaked when Ben grabbed the remote and pulled up the PVR list of recordings.

“You’re welcome to...I was going to watch it at some point anyway so…”

“I’d love to!”

Was this still just movie watching with a six year old? Or like...after party movie watching with a six year old where the six year old was asleep but still not a date?

“Uh, alright, let me just uh...I’ll put her to bed and...do you want a drink or something? Beer or wine or whatever - ”

“Whatever you’re having!”

“Cool,” Ben clucked his tongue and reached for Nat, hefting her gently and rubbing her back. “Just give me a couple of minutes.”

“Great.”

It wasn’t a date. It wasn’t a date when he handed her a glass of chilled white wine and they kept pausing the documentary to talk about their thoughts. It wasn’t a date when she shivered and he pulled an afghan around her. It wasn’t a date when she shifted to curl on the couch more and the bottoms of her feet brushed his thigh and neither of them pulled away.

And it certainly wasn’t a date when at almost 2AM he called her a cab and they hugged warmly in his driveway, his body cutting the cold air around them the light scent of his soap permeating her senses.

It wasn’t a date.

Except she wanted it to be.

*****

She heard Ben’s voice before she saw them. It was just after 5PM, she and Ron the only ones left in the office (Ron drinking scotch until Leslie was done with the project proposal she might’ve spent more time on than she should’ve). Ben wasn’t wearing plaid today, instead a crisp dress shirt and black suit. He’d had an appointment with Mayor Gunderson.

“I don’t care what you’re asking or not asking, I don’t have to let you...no, I don’t. You’re not her anything…”

Nat was holding his hand, hair falling in front of her eyes and looking paler than usual. Ben tugged on her gently, contrasting the sharp anger in his voice, and made a beeline for Leslie’s door.

“Can you?” he mouthed, gesturing to Nat. She nodded eagerly and motioned her in.

“How the hell am I _depriving her_? You asked and I said no. So, unless you don’t...”

Natalie’s brown eyes that were exactly like Ben’s flooded with tears. Leslie motioned to her quickly. “Heeeey Nat, come in, come in, come tell me how school was.”

Ben’s lips formed “Thank you” as he stalked back into the main office and towards the hallway.

“Hey!” he snarled. “Let me make this really clear for you - _over my dead body_ do you get anywhere near her!”

 _Whoa._ That was intense. And...also kind of sexy. The sarcastic, callous bit was really doing it for her now.

Tears slipped down Natalie’s cheeks and she started to tremble. Leslie jumped and ran to her. “Hey, whoa whoa, heyyyyy, it’s okay, it’s okay. Daddy’s not mad at you.”

“Wh-why’s he ye-yelling?”

“He’s very mad at someone and they deserve it,” she added the last bit with a little flicker of irritation in her voice. Who was this woman to show up after all this time and act like she had some sort of claim to stake? What a jerk.

It was one thing to ask nicely if Ben would consider it, it was another to not take no for an answer. To show up at his office to try and ambush him.

Nat was still crying softly and Leslie wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“Heyyy,” she was really not cut out for this, but she peeled Nat’s glasses off and wiped them down. She handed Nat a tissue and rubbed her back.

“I forgot, I have a present for you.”

Nat lifted her eyes up and wiped them.

“Thank you.”

Leslie smiled and ran around her desk to find the thing she’d had specially made a week ago. It was tucked away in a drawer and wrapped in colorful paper. Nat’s tears stopped instantly and her jaw fell open.

“Wow.”

“You haven’t even opened it,” Leslie teased and pulled her towards the bench by her hips. Nat climbed up and carefully peeled back a corner of the paper, clearly refusing to tear into it.

“The paper’s so pretty,” she murmured, in awe. Leslie rubbed her back.

“I have so much wrapping paper. You should see my house. And glitter.”

Natalie squealed when she revealed the framed picture. “It’s us! At Harvest Fest!”

It was. Ann had taken a picture of the two of them after their second run of the corn maze, sweaty and grinning and covered in dust. Nat thrust the object at Leslie who caught it just as little arms flung around her neck.

“Thank you so much!”

“Awww, you are soooooo welcome.”

Natalie hopped off the bench to tuck her frame into her backpack. She straightened and her eyes landed on the wall littered with pictures.

“Are those your friends?”

“ _This_ is my wall of inspirational women,” Leslie held out a hand. “They’re all amazing women who inspire me every day.”

Nat held Leslie’s hand and climbed onto the bench to look more closely.

“Who’s that?”

“Madeline Albright. She was the Secretary of - ”

“State. I learned that before,” she squirmed closer. “That’s Nancy Pelosi, she’s the Speaker of the House.”

Leslie tilted her head, amused. “You know more of these than my boyfriend did.”

“Oh,” Nat straightened and eyed her. “Who’s your boyfriend?”

Leslie blushed. “He’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

And that was probably a super inappropriate can of worms to open up with her boss’s young child.

“Because he doesn’t know who Nancy Pelosi is?”

“Because he moved away,”

“Oh,” Nat clucked her tongue. “Who’s that?”

“Janet Reno. She was the Attorney General.”

“I should remember that,” Nat nodded resolutely. “Sometimes I watch the news with Daddy. It’s good to learn stuff. I like learning about space and planets and oceans and I’m going to be an explorer when I grow up. _Probably_ a space explorer.”

Leslie grinned. “Well, that sounds really awesome.”

“It will be. But it’s not going to be like Star Wars.”

She said it woefully, as if this was a conversation she’d regrettably had before.

“But there’s lots of guns in Star Wars, right? So that’s probably a good thing. That could get messy.”

“They’re blasters, not guns. There are no bullets.”

 _Uh, okay, sure_. Leslie twisted again and pointed to a picture across the room, by her door.

“Do you know who that is?”

“Hillary Clinton. She was the First Lady and now she’s the Secretary of State.”

“You,” Leslie helped her down. “Are very smart.”

“I like your wall.”

“You should make one! It’s very inspiring because you think of the great things these women have done and believe you can do that too…”

She trailed off as Ben came into the office. His neck was red - probably from rubbing it, his brow was creased in a deep frown and he looked a little shaky.

“Hey…” Leslie began gently. Nat spun and waved.

“Daddy, can I make a wall like Leslie’s?”

“Sure, baby,” he held out an arm. “We better - ”

“Leslie, what the hell!” Ron barged in. “Are you still not done with those proposals…”

Ben lifted his head. “Wait, are you waiting around for those observatory proposals?”

“For half an hour. Seriously Leslie, I want to go - ”

“It’s fine,” Ben waved him off. “Go home. I’ll sign it. It’s fine. I’ll put them through on Monday.”

“Thank. You!” Ron slammed the door on his way out and Leslie sighed a little.

“Don’t worry, they won’t be put through until Monday afternoon anyway,” Ben turned back to her. “It’ll be okay.” Ben was being nice, but he sounded very on edge. “You ready to go Nat - ”

“Leslie got me a present!”

“Oh,” Leslie shifted. “It’s...it’s just a picture of us at Harvest Fest. I thought...as a thank you for being such a big help and...is that...I should’ve asked you first, probably.”

“What? No, no, that was really nice of you. Did you thank Leslie, Nat?”

“Yes! And we talked about the wall and I wanna make one, okay?”

“Oh…” Ben’s eyes lifted to where she was pointing and he laughed softly, the weariness seeming to fade away with that simple gesture. “Ohhhhh. Sure. Of course. We’ll do it tomorrow.”

Natalie tugged on his hand until he came down to her level and shot Leslie a cute smirk that made her heart palpitate.

“Well, ask her if you want - ”

“Leslie, do you want to come over for dinner!?" it came out in a burst. "And we can watch the movie for real but we have to start it earlier because Daddy keeps falling asleeeeee - ” she shrieked as Ben’s large hand covered her belly.

“I’m sorry, _who_ keeps falling asleep?”

“Youuuu,” she cackled. “And you snoooooore.”

“Oh my gosh, you are sooooooo dead later.”

He relented and Nat was breathing heavily.

“Only if you don’t have plans you’re...very welcome to come have dinner.”

Something behind his eyes seemed to suggest that he, Ben, wanted her over as much as Natalie did. Leslie took a breath and considered how very, very screwed she was.

More screwed than she realized, apparently. They ate burgers for dinner while Nat told them about her day and talked some more about being a space explorer (which was different than an astronaut, Leslie was informed). They made it through The Princess Bride and during the torture scene Nat climbed onto Ben and cuddled up. He kissed her hair and told her to close her eyes, which she did, pulling up one of his hands to cover the ear not squished against his chest. He tapped her when it was over.

She didn’t leave Ben’s lap after that, but she did reach for Leslie’s hand and pulled her in a little. Their thighs bumped and Ben didn’t move away as Natalie’s feet landed in her lap.

When Nat got changed for bed Ben brought her back down and she sprawled over him without a peep while he stroked her hair. She fell asleep like that and Leslie tried to tamp down on a smile.

“I really need to start sending her to bed on her own, don’t I?” Ben laughed when she was asleep. “I can’t do it. I like the cuddles too much.”

“Does she sleep in your bed?”

“Not much,” he cracked his neck. “Only if she has a bad dream or something. Between two and four she was basically in with me every night and my parents were telling me I had to force her to stay in her room, but she would cry and I didn’t have it in me. And she grew out of it, and I don’t exactly think my family is the best example of how to parent, so…”

Ben hesitated. “And this is super boring and you don’t...why would you want to talk about this.”

“I like talking to you,” she blurted out quickly. Ben squirmed.

“Me too.”

“About anything.”

“Same.”

“There’s a government rule or Chris...Chris has a rule or something.”

Ben stared at her and then licked his lips. “Chris does have a rule. He’s pretty serious about it.”

“Do...do you...maybe...want to have an objective, friendly discussion about the nature of this rule and what - not that this is that! - “

“No, no, of course not.”

“So we could just...discuss our objective feelings on...that rule.”

“And watch another movie if you want.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Ben stood carefully with Nat in his arms. “So, just...stay there and we will...I will be back to discuss this...situation and rule of Chris’s you feel like discussing that has no other implications for us - individually - than an objective, friendly discussion.”

“Of course.”

“So, I’m going to put Nat down and...we will...discuss this.”

“Great, wonderful. I love...discussions.”

Would it be rude to pour herself a glass of wine?


	7. Jerry's Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments. They always mean so much to me and I really appreciate you taking the time to do so! <3

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on the couch side-by-side. Leslie shifted her leg up so she was half-facing Ben and he took a careful sip of the wine he’d brought them (she hadn’t even had to ask, so there). 

And brownies. There was half of tray of brownies between them. Leslie might need that too.

“So, so, Chris’s rule is...it says we - people, government workers - can’t fraternize because that leads to corruption and fraud and...all that. So superiors and subordinates cannot…”

“Right.” 

“And I think you…” he gestured carefully and his fingers distracted her while he did. “I think you...understand the importance of that as well.”

“I do.”

“And I like...this job. I like being back in government and I like planning Harvest Festivals and balancing the budget and trying to make this town and community better…”

Leslie tilted her head and met his eyes. They were soft, but with something, some eagerness burning beneath them.

“And I like...seeing people during the day and...talking to  _ people... _ and watching movies with  _ people  _ and people are really great with my kid and I don’t date much - but I…ugh.” He rubbed his forehead. “Is it...just me?”

“ _ No _ ,” she snaked out a hand because it just felt right to. “No, it’s not just you.”

And then their hands were joined and Ben was smiling at her like he’d just won the lottery or something and he really, really needed to stop looking at her like that. Her fingers slid through his and she smiled back, even though her chest was aching.

“We could get in trouble.”

“Yeah,” his smile faded. “Yeah, we could. I just felt like we needed to talk about it.”

“I know. I...but I would hate myself if I…you’re settled and she’s settled and I would hate if I ruined that or got you...if it affected your job somehow, or…”

Ben gave her a reassuring little squeeze and nodded sadly. “We can’t.”

“We can’t.”

Ben peeled his hand away and Leslie reached for her white wine.

They couldn’t. Nope, no sir, absolutely no way could this happen.

God, she wanted it to. Rules or no rules.

*****

His lips on her neck were enough to send shockwaves rippling through her and Leslie moaned and clutched at the sheets. His stubble scraped across her skin and his tongue flicked and swirled with the occasional flash of teeth. The floor and the ceiling kept switching and she was surrounded by upside down artwork, some of it professional, some seemingly drawn by a child. The sheets were white and covered in crayon suns and planets.  

“Oh god,” she slid her fingers through his hair and tugged. His nose bumped her clit and he nipped at her thigh.  He was down to black boxer briefs that hugged his cute butt and if Leslie squirmed up on her pillow she could study him, appreciate the flex of the muscles in his back and the slant of his narrow hips. She yelped as his fingers replaced his tongue inside her and he suckled her clit, her orgasm building slowly deep in her center and then causing her to erupt.

_ “Ben _ ,” she whimpered, eyes snapping open and staring into the darkness of her bedroom. The artwork was gone, her pale yellow sheets replacing the crayon-covered ones. She was sweating lightly, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon, and her head was spinning.

Crap. She had a sex dream about her boss. That was not good. 

*****

Later that afternoon Leslie was waiting for Ann to call (she was in Indianapolis with Chris for the weekend) and elbow deep in making Galentine’s Day presents when her phone lit up from a text message. It was from Ben, a photo of Nat at the store, little arms stuffed full of picture frames.

_ The first hour was devoted to selecting inspirational women. The next two hours were photo selection and printing. And now we’re onto frames. _

Leslie smiled as her heart strings were tugged at.

_ It’s not an exact replica of yours. Princess Leia and Sally Ride are making the cut. _

_ She keeps asking if I think you’ll like it. _

Leslie rubbed her forehead, feeling like even after their discussion, with every passing hour she was getting deeper and deeper into a relationship she wasn’t actually in. It was because of Nat, she knew. The closer she felt to his daughter the closer she wanted to be to Ben and she liked him just fine on his own too.

_ I’ll love it, obviously. _

Spending time with Ben or Nat or both of them was absolutely something she needed to avoid for the time being. Until she got her feelings and sex dreams under control.

When Ben texted her a picture of the completed wall that afternoon and said  _ Nat would like to know if you want to have dinner with us again to review our handiwork,  _ Leslie texted back immediately.

_ I’ll bring dessert. _

_ ***** _

The next couple of weeks were filled with not listening to her own advice, and consisted of movie nights, ordering pizza, reading stories and coloring pictures. Leslie had run into them twice on Saturday morning doing her weekly parks maintenance, throwing a ball around because Nat was playing softball in the spring or something. Both times they’d ended up spending the day together. Nat was always excited to see her, Leslie was always excited to see both of them, and when her littlest companion went to sleep she and Ben always found something to watch or talk about and squished a little closer than they had the time before. He’d shoot her a smile and she would smile back and it just...really felt like he wanted this too, despite what logic and common sense would suggest. 

“It’s a dumb rule,” Ann growled. Leslie sighed, because it actually wasn’t. It was an important rule to protect the public and logically, she knew that. Ben knew that too.

But Ben would also nudge her playfully and give her cute smirks, or try to convince her he could catch any kernel of popcorn in his mouth only to have them end up surrounded by his failures and laughing so hard her belly ached. And then Leslie forgot why the rule was important. She forgot to care about anything but the moment they were in.

“We could both get fired.”

“You’re crazy into each other. It’s adorable.”

“Maaaaybe,” Leslie clucked her tongue. “Or maybe he only likes me because Nat - ”

“Nat isn’t at work all day and he’s always hovering around you. Is the dad thing why you like him?”

_ “No, _ ” she folded a blanket for no reason. Ben was fun and cute and dorky and smart and…

“She’s going to hate me, by the way,” Ann interrupted her thoughts. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because she is six and doesn’t have any strong female role models in her life and you, the most incredible nurse in the world, and me, future President of the United States, are excellent female role models.”

“So we’re going to braid her hair and paint our toenails and watch The Parent Trap?”

“It’s  _ Galentine’s Day!  _ It’s a day for gal pals!”

Ann hesitated, straightening a stack of magazines on the coffee table.

“I’m just...I haven’t been around kids that much. I never know how to act around them.”

“Well, this will be good practice! In case you meet a man as perfect as you are and want to make perfect babies with him.”

Leslie reached forward and held Ann’s arms between her hands. “We had our fabulous brunch with everyone and it’s important young girls understand the value of female friendships, and she’s too young to be in the Pawnee Goddesses.”

“And Ben’s going to want to make out with you for this.”

Leslie tried to look innocent as there was a knock at the door. That would be a  _ slight  _ bonus, not that he could, she just wanted him to want to.

Whatever, this was about Nat.

“Uh, hey Ben,” Ann opened the door and plastered a huge smile to her face as her eyes darted down. “Heeeeey dudette. What’s shaking?”

She was giving Natalie two thumbs up. Why was she -  _ oh, Ann _ . Leslie crossed the room.  

“Hey,” she smiled super casually and not in an I-want-to-jump-your-bones way.

Ben grinned back politely and totally not in an I-want-to-kiss-your-face way.

“Hey, are you,” he brushed Nat’s hair. “Absolutely sure about this?”

“We are, right Ann?”

“Yeah, sure, dudettes just hanging out on the most gal-portant day of the year.”

_ Okay, reel it in, Ann.  _ Nat stared at her in confusion and Ben lifted an eyebrow.

“Is she...having a stroke or something?”

“No, it’s fine, we’re fine,” Leslie reached for Nat, who took her hand. “And if Nat needs you or wants to go home we’ll call you and you’ll be here in five minutes.”

“That’s absolutely true,” Ben crouched and held his daughter by her hips. “So, if you need me at any point you get Leslie to call me, deal?”

“What are you going to do?” Nat palmed his cheeks, her voice wrought with worry at the prospect of Ben being lonely more than her having her first non-family sleepover.

“I’m going to buy you presents for tomorrow annnnd get takeout and read Game of Thrones.”

She kissed his nose and whispered “call me if you need anything”. Leslie grinned at Ann who held out a hand and asked Nat if she wanted to put her stuff in the bedroom. Leslie got a sly look from her best friend as Nat followed her with a skip in her step.

“Okay, this is very sweet of you,” Ben’s gaze locked on hers and she held her breath. He seemed to start and then added quickly “Both of you. But this can’t be how you wanted to spend your…”

“I have to give Nat her presents and Ann and I were just planning on relaxing anyway, so there’s no reason she can’t be here too, and I promise I’ll call you if anything changes, but we really, really do want her here.”

Ben sighed. “Are you sure?”

“ _ Yes _ ! Stop! Have a beer, read your nerdy book and take a night off being the greatest dad in the world,”  _ Okay that was too much _ . Leslie’s turn to reel it in.

“I am the founder of the Pawnee Goddesses and I am fully qualified to handle a six year old for one night.”

Ben sighed. “Okay. Okay, just call - ”

“I will,” Leslie held up a hand. “Go, have fun.”

“I’ll call you in the morning?”

“We’ll see you then.”

“Alright, Nat, give me one more hug!”

Natalie ran out and flung herself into Ben’s arms with a tight squeeze. They whispered to each other a little and then he kissed her forehead and slipped out the door.

*****

“Daddy’s my Valentine.”

Ann grinned over her head, tucking a piece of hair behind another. Leslie carefully applied another coat of purple to Nat’s toes.

“Hey Nat, has Daddy ever had a girlfriend?”

Leslie managed to keep her face neutral as Nat pondered the question.

“Um. I don’t think so.”

“Nobody you remember?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

_ Wow  _ Ann mouthed behind her. Leslie bit her lip. Her mother liked to tell Leslie  _ she  _ didn’t date much, but Ben hadn’t dated anyone seriously in Nat’s recent memory so that...was big. Maybe he was weirdly picky and uncomfortable being in a relationship or something.

“Tomorrow I get dressed up and Daddy takes me to dinner and I can have a shirley temple and I get yellow roses.”

Ann finished with the hair tie and moved onto the other half of Nat’s hair.

“That’s so nice of him.”

“Uh huh. I love him very much.”

“Would you be  _ upset  _ if he got a girlfriend?” Nat’s lips pursed as she clearly pondered this.

“No, I just hope they like me too.”

If anyone didn’t adore her they were morons, Leslie was certain.

“Well, we like you,” Ann declared as Leslie finished the final toe. Nat turned back to her face her.

“You can’t be Daddy’s girlfriend. You’re dating Chris, Ann.”

Ann bit her lip. “No, I...I don’t want to be your dad’s girlfriend.”

Both pairs of eyes landed on Leslie. She jolted.

“Hey! Who wants more drinks? Ann? Nat? Should I do daiquiris this time? Let’s do daiquiris! Should I order a pizza? Let’s do a pizza!”

Leslie ran into the kitchen and scrambled to make another round of blended drinks, almost forgetting to forgo the rum because she really could use some alcohol right now. She heard footsteps and turned to see Ann bringing in their glasses.

“Leslie, relax.”

“I can’t date him, Ann. I hate this damn, silly, stupid rule!”

“I know,” Ann patted her side. “Maybe you guys need to talk about it again. See where he’s at?”

“See if one of us wants to quit our job so we can go on a date?’

Ann sighed because obviously that would not happen. She reached for the blender and put the lid on, attaching it to the base.

“I think you do need to talk to him,” she murmured, pressing the button. It zoomed to life just as Nat sauntered in with two perfect french braid pigtails and purple toes.

“Hey kiddo,” Ann glanced back and stopped the blender. ‘You ready for our movie?”

Leslie was too busy stressing out to see how wonderfully comfortable Ann had become with this babysitting thing. Nat nodded and wound her arms around Leslie’s waist.

“Can we make popcorn?” she whispered.

“Uhhh definitely, it’s not a Galentine’s Day strawberry daiquiri movie night without popcorn,” Ann interrupted. “I’ll make it and bring it in.”

Leslie grabbed the drinks and as soon as they were settled on the couch Natalie burrowed against her chest. Leslie started, but wound her arms around her like a reflex.

“You okay?”

“I just wanted a hug.”

Leslie smiled into her hair. “Well, you know we looooove hugs, me and Ann both love hugs. So hug away.”

Nat grinned up at her and Ann received a massive tackling-hug when she sat down with the popcorn. Halfway through the movie they switched to Ann’s laptop and all got into her bed. Nat seemed to be fighting sleep, rubbing her eyes more with each passing minute, before finally succumbing as the credits rolled. Leslie peeled off her glasses and set them on the nightstand. Ann slid her fingers through the end of one braid.

“This may be the first time in my life I’ve genuinely thought having a small child could be really great.”

“Me too,” Leslie admitted. “I can’t believe he hasn’t ever introduced anyone he dated to her.”

“Maybe nobody was that important,” Ann reasoned. “Or maybe he did but just not as his girlfriend.

Leslie slumped back into the pillows. God she felt tired, Nat’s warm body lulling her. Ann looked a little sleepy too.

“This was a good idea, you were right. She probably never gets any girl time,” Ann bent down and kissed Nat’s forehead lightly. “Think she’ll wake up if I put on something less G-rated now?”

Leslie laughed softly. “Worth a shot.”

*****

She stole a painting and took it Ben’s house. She was going to go to Andy and April’s but for some reason they were both out and Ben’s was the next closest and...yup, she stole a painting.

A  _ nude _ painting. Of herself. That Marcia Langman referred to as ‘government funded animal porn’.

Which it was not. Also, gross.

Ben’s car was gone when she rang the doorbell, and Leslie saw Hayley’s nose poke through the window tentatively before opening it.

“Oh, hi, I remember you.”

Her reddish-brown curls were a matted mess and her lips looked swollen, her clothes in need of adjusting.

“Hi, I...I needed to talk to Ben. Is he back soon?”

“Dunno, he’s on a date.”

Crap, with Cindy Miller. Okay, that made her stomach drop. Even if she had no right to be upset because they couldn’t date each other  _ and  _ she’d been in the office when Chris had set them up. Just knowing he’d gone…

Leslie glanced behind her and saw a guy, a very tall, lanky guy with equally messed up hair pulling on a Pawnee Central t-shirt. Um  _ ew _ . What the hell? Ben wasn’t paying her to fool around with her boyfriend. That was  _ very unprofessional... _ she was a sixteen year old babysitter, but still!

“He uh...this is my...friend and he just came by to drop something...off, so...did...do you wanna go?”

“Where’s...where’s Nat…?”

“Bed.”

Leslie glanced up the staircase to see Nat, in PJs, curled in a ball and watching through wide eyes. Leslie smiled and she got a little, tentative wave back. Leslie rested the painting on the porch and turned to Hayley.

“Hey, you know what, why don’t you take off and I’ll watch her.”

“Uh, I can’t...not without Mr. Wyatt’s permission and…”

“I’ll call him,” she whipped her cell phone out, adrenaline coursing through her. She shouldn’t interrupt his date and maybe he was busy with Cindy Miller or maybe Cindy Miller would end up back here pinned beneath Ben on the couch and Leslie would stupidly...but it didn’t matter. Right now, she was willing to risk it.

He probably wouldn’t even answer her call on his date -

“Hey,” she heard the smile in his voice and her chest tightened. “What’s up? How was the  - ”

“Hey! Sorry, I know you’re on a date and everything I just am at your house - ”

“She’s in the bathroom - you’re at my  _ house?  _ Uh, why?”

“It’s a long story. Anyway, um, can I...why don’t I watch Nat until you get back, is that…?”

“What’d Hayley do?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here. Can I - ?”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I already paid her. Tell her she can go - ”

“You can go,” Leslie squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. “He says you can go.”

Hayley shrugged, grabbed her bag and strode passed Leslie, her ‘friend’ right behind her looking sheepish. Leslie rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I gotta go. Is Nat okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, can I put something in your garage?”

“Uh, sure, yeah, of course, but I really gotta.”

“Sorry! I’m so sorry I interrupted your date…”

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised quietly. Then the phone went dead. She looked up and Nat was still perched at the top of the stairs.

“They thought I was sleeping, but I wasn’t. He kept making weird noises.”

_ Super ew _ .

Leslie crooked a finger and Nat came flying down and pressed her nose into Leslie’s stomach.

“Daddy’s on a date.”

“I know. I just talked to him. Is it okay if I stay with you - ”

“YES!”

“Okay,” Leslie rubbed her back. “Do you know what button opens your garage?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can you open it for me?”

She nodded eagerly and took off. Seconds later, Leslie heard the garage door open. She stashed the painting carefully, (the back facing out, of course) and headed inside. When the garage was closed and the house was locked up she turned to Nat.

“So,” Leslie bent down . “It’s pretty late, I think we should go read a story and relax. What do you think?”

“Can you do the reading?” she masked a yawn behind her hand.

“Definitely.”

*****

Nat fell asleep on Leslie halfway through the first chapter and Leslie didn’t even have time to consider if she should move downstairs when she heard the front door open and close, and then heavy footsteps.

Ben’s head poked inside the room a few seconds later and his mouth spread into a soft smile.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Is she okay?”

“Fine,” Leslie sat up a little and Nat slid down against her stomach. Ben stepped in and settled carefully at the end of the bed. He stretched over, his head getting awful close to where she’d dreamt about it being as he kissed Nat’s ear and slid his hand down her back. Nat didn’t wake, just shifted and sighed contently.

“How,” Leslie’s voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. “How was your night?”

“Uhhh,” Ben blushed. “Al-alright, thanks. What uh...not that I’m complaining, but why are you here exactly?”

“I stole a painting. Because stupid Marcia Langman wanted to destroy it.”

“Uh, okay?” his brow furrowed adorably. 

“It’s of me. Jerry did it. I didn’t pose or anything, but it...it’s a centaur painting and it looks like me.”

“Oh,” Ben studied her with interest.

“And it’s a nude.”

His mouth popped open and hung slack. Leslie bit her lip around a grin.

“Just...the chest-al...region,” she gestured to her boobs, so that was weird. “I didn’t pose, like I said.”

“O-okay.”

“And I hid it in your garage.”

“R-right,” Ben rubbed his neck. “Uh, so, what’s...why did you...what’s happening?”

“I don’t know what to do with it. They want to destroy it and Chris has called me three times to tell me to bring it back and I just…You’re a reasonable person, what should I do here?”

“Well,” he shifted a little on the purple bedspread. “I know the first rule of government is that you shouldn’t offend people…”

A long pause hung between them.

“I’m just,” she dropped her head back as Nat made a cute little noise in her sleep. “I’m just so tired of all these rules lately.”

Ben gave her an almost-smile that made her stomach flutter. “Me too.”

He held her eyes and Leslie’s insides burned with desire. She’d never wanted someone’s mouth on hers more. She pushed her fingers through Nat’s hair to distract herself.

“So, your date was good?”

“Uh,” Ben snapped his gaze away. “Yes. I mean, it was fine, it was...there probably won’t be another one.” He rubbed his forehead.

“I can’t take this anymore,” he gestured frantically between them. “The person I like, the person I want to...go out on dates with I can’t because I’m finally in a job I really really enjoy and there are rules against it and I just...I can’t take this. I can’t stop thinking about this.”

Her mouth went dry and her heart was in her throat.

“M-me either,” she swallowed hard. “Maybe...I should go, probably. Get out of your hair.” 

Ben slumped with an unenthusiastic nod and Leslie deflated at how easily he conceded. Not that he should make a move or something and get them both in a lot of trouble, she just…

The whole situation blew. Chunks. It blew chunks.

“Yeah, alright.”

Together, they slid Natalie off Leslie and onto her pillow and tip toed out of the room. Leslie waited until Ben closed the door with a soft click before moving down the hall.

And then his fingers grabbed hers and she was spun abruptly, coming to face him just as his hands cupped her neck and his lips sought hers out. Simple but firm, mouth never opening as noses bumped. When Ben pulled away his eyes bore into her, uncertain and searching for permission. Leslie felt herself start to smile as she dragged him back, one of his hands slipping into her hair as their heads tilted for position and their mouths aligned.

The second kiss broke and the wall appeared behind her. When had they moved? She didn’t even remember. His eyes were back on hers and his fingers were lightly curling against her skin.

“Uh oh,” she whispered.

“Sorry,” he whispered back, leaning in closer. “I totally just made it a hundred times worse didn’t I?”

She smiled because  _ yes,  _ he kind of did just do that, and she really didn’t care right now. Ben’s forehead came to rest on hers, their noses aligned, and somehow they were kissing again. Wetly now, with open mouths and his tongue flicking her lip. He tasted like coffee and he tugged just the right amount and everything was a delicious haze of dim lighting and the scent of Ben’s aftershave. Leslie was grateful for the wall and his arms holding her steady. When her tongue flicked the tip of his as he leaned back for air he groaned and yanked her flush against him. Ben whispered  _ fuck  _ and she whimpered softly, finally pressing on his chest to ease him away. Her lungs burned and they both heaved.

“Stay,” he kissed her jaw and then her earlobe which made her shiver. His hair was soft against her skin and she wanted to yank on it just because. Leslie’s eyes darted to the end of the hallway to what was very clearly his bedroom. There were so many reasons she couldn’t do that. Ben’s hands slid up and down her arms.

“I want you to,” he kissed her neck in a way that was both chaste and confusingly arousing. “Don’t go yet.”

“Y-you, we, but definitely you, and me, okay, definitely both of us, we need to think about this.”

What she would definitely be thinking about tonight was how he kissed better than she’d even imagined. And that would not help give her clarity.

“You...it’s not just us involved in this and we both love our jobs and this could end very, very badly and…”

He kissed her chin and then peppered down her throat. Leslie whimpered.

“I can’t stop thinking about it, that’s the problem,” he murmured into her hot skin with his even hotter breath. Her palm came up to press against the center of his back, holding him closer.

“We need to think about it, Ben.”

He sighed and pulled back, giving a little nod. “Yeah, okay okay. You’re right.”

“Because this, this would be a big risk and we have to consider about what we would do and how this would work and what happens if we do really want to be together and…and that would be a whole lot of other stuff to figure out.”

“Yeah, I know,” he nuzzled her brow. “You’re right. I’ll call you a cab.”

“It’s not far, I can walk…” she trailed off when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Let me call you a cab, please.”

She did, because she was warm and tingly and if Ben had asked for her to stay one more time she probably would’ve given in.

He kissed her softly when he put her in the taxi.

Leslie called Ann the second she walked through her front door.

Screwed was now an understatement.


	8. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments/kudos, you are all wonderful and the reason I keep writing at all! <3 <3 <3

“You _kissed_ him?”

“Uh huh.”

“Yay!”

“No! Ann! Stop, it’s bad. It’s so bad. Now I know how he kisses.”

“Badly?”

“ _Awesomely_.”

Ann cackled, which was not helpful because she’d kissed Ben and she really shouldn’t have. Well he’d kissed her actually - grabbed her, held her close - kissed her hard enough to steal her breath and waited for her permission to do it again. She recounted every detail to Ann and then sighed contently.

“How’d you leave it?”

“We’re going to take some time to think about it.”

“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.”

“We are!” Leslie was adamant. “We’re going to avoid one-on-one situations and tension and it’s...fine. We’re just taking some space.”

“You’re going to go over to watch a movie with Nat, she’s going to fall asleep and you’ll make out again.”

“ANN!” Leslie balked. “NO! That can’t happen! Tell me how to make sure that doesn’t happen!” She started gesturing wildly with her phone and ended up just putting Ann on speaker so she could still hear her.

"Leslie, Leslie, okay calm down,” Ann interrupted. “Just take a breath and...you’re right, just avoid being alone with him. Avoid tension-y situations. You’ll be fine.”

Right, good, yes, avoid one-on-one tension-y situations and she would be fine until they figured this out.

 *****

To be fair, she succeeded for two whole weeks. For two whole weeks she avoided being alone with Ben, avoided movie nights and made a point to stay very busy at work. But there was one event she would absolutely not have felt right about skipping, nor did she want to, because how often does a person turn seven?

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Leslie called through Ben’s backyard, Ann pressed tightly to her side. It was mostly kids, Nat’s whole class from the looks of it, running around like crazy and playing soccer and pinning tails on donkeys and waiting for pizza and cake. There were balloons and streamers inside and a banner that was a little small (Ben clearly got that at the store and didn’t have a banner guy like she did) and a stack of unopened presents in the living room. Nat darted across the lawn as soon as Leslie waved, her floral dress stained with grass and mud already, and flung herself into Leslie’s arms. Leslie barely had enough time to set down the presents she’d brought and catch her.

“Hiiii,” Nat squeezed her so tightly she almost cut off her oxygen. “Leslie! You came!”

“Of course I came,” Leslie lifted her up. Nat’s little forehead pressed against her and their noses bumped. Truth be told, she really missed their movie nights. For Nat as much as Ben. Because no matter what was going on with her father, Leslie kind of super loved this kid in a way that was surprising, but also really awesome. Over the last few days she’d found herself wondering what her own mother had felt all the years she dated when Leslie was a teenager. Had any of her boyfriends really, genuinely liked Leslie or was she just a stipulation that came with dating Marlene?

Because Leslie really, really cared a lot for this kid in her arms right now. She wasn’t a stipulation, she was like a bonus prize.

If Leslie dated Ben. Which she couldn’t. Because of Chris’s rule.

“Do you wanna meet all my friends?”

“I would absolutely love to,” she twisted a little and caught Ben’s eye. He was standing with Chris and his brother and a few other parents who were obviously helping him supervise the chaos. She gave a little wave, grateful she could use Ann and Chris’s relationship as an excuse for her to be there and not her attachment to any one - or two - people.

“ANN!” Nat jumped into the very beautiful Ann Perkins’s arms and gave her a hug as well. Ann was obviously startled, but then smiled kind of hugely. See? Leslie knew Ann would be a natural once she got more comfortable with kids.

“Hey kiddo. Happy Birthday!”

“I’m so happy you came! Do you wanna meet my friends too?”

“Suuuure,” Ann set her down. “Let’s do it.”

 *****

Leslie managed to avoid one-on-one tension-y situations with Ben for the rest of the afternoon, choosing instead to talk to Chris about supplements and Henry about his upcoming venture into fatherhood (his wife was due in two months, so she’d stayed in Chicago for the weekend) while Ann made conversation with two of the moms about cold and flu season and working at the hospital. Ben was surprisingly relaxed, considering how insane everything was around him, and kept shooting her little, friendly ( _just_ friendly) smiles. Every so often he’d grab Nat by the arm and demand and hug and a kiss, which she willingly gave with an adorable grin. Leslie wondered if today was hard for him, if he was missing how little she used to be already. She wondered if he wanted more, more kids, a bigger family -

But no, she definitely should not be wondering that. Even if they could start dating she should not be wondering that yet.

Ben hadn’t said much more than ‘hey’ to her until he declared he was going to get the cake and Leslie offered to help with the candles (she’d brought a sparkly number 7 specifically for the party). If Ann had been paying attention she might have warned her, but she was hanging off Chris sipping pinto grigio like the effervescent, sunkissed koala bear she was.

Nat’s cake was a map of the Milky Way (the party had no theme, Leslie would’ve given it a theme as well as a banner guy) and the pink and purple glitter of the candle contrasted starkly with the black expanse of the galaxy. Leslie vocalized her approval when she saw it and Ben beamed with pride.

“She has no idea; I told her the cake was going to be a surprise.”

“She’ll love it.”

“She’ll love that candle too,” Ben murmured as Leslie set it in the middle, surrounded by a dozen little ones they’d painstakingly spent the last few minutes putting on while making small talk Leslie would never recall. Ben smelled good, of the same aftershave that had assaulted her senses the night he kissed her, subtle enough to not be overpowering, but there and stirring things inside her. He kept glancing sideways and every time he did it made her stomach twist.

Leslie was searching for one more candle to fill in an empty space when Ben’s fingers found her chin and his lips slid over hers slowly. Her breath caught in her throat, and then she smiled broadly and Ben did the same, stopping to just stand there with their mouths pressed together like fools. His hand went to her hair and his lips teased hers and then they were really kissing, with lips and tongues and hands in a way that made her insides burn and her center throb, desperate for more. In a way that made Leslie totally forget the kitchen had windows and there were at least a dozen people who could catch them - including his seven-year-old and their boss.

The sound of the screen door broke them apart, panting and red faced. Henry lifted an eyebrow at Ben, who went even redder.

“That’s not too smart,” he informed them wryly. “You’re lucky Chris is distracted talking about flaxseed to one of the soccer moms.”

Leslie lowered her eyes and Ben’s hand settled on her back. She tried not to read into the fact that he’d explained their situation to Henry.  

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “Sorry, we’re…”

“Peanut’s fading. They all are; I think she’s ready for cake.”

“Of course, yeah, we’re coming.”

Henry nodded, but then gave them a little smirk and left them alone. They didn’t talk about the kiss that had basically just felt like a giant loss of self control and Leslie could only wonder what would happen if they were alone, really alone, for more than three minutes.

Avoiding that was key, if they were going to think this through properly and decide what they wanted. So long as she didn’t have to be in close quarters with Ben outside of work for more than a few minutes she would be fine.

And if she went home later and lit some candles and had a few orgasms with his name on her lips, well that was between her and God.

And her vibrator.

*****

A few weeks later they still hadn’t talked about the birthday party kiss. Not even a little bit. Leslie kept side-stepping him whenever they were left alone for too long, while Ben would get weirdly sweaty and start to pull at his tie like it was choking him. But they didn’t talk about it, they didn’t kiss any more and it was fine. Totally fine. Under control and fine.

She hoped Ben would tell her when he was ready to talk again, because Leslie still had no idea what to do. Risking her job, no matter how much she liked this guy, just seemed careless.

And then Chris sent them to Indianapolis to bid for a little league tournament.

Alone...together...with the intention of them staying overnight. Both their eyes had gone wide with horror and Ben had stuttered something about Natalie and how he probably shouldn’t leave her overnight with a babysitter she didn’t love.

“Ben, I would be _happy_ to watch the _adorable_ Natalie Wyatt for the evening so the dream team can go make sure everyone knows Pawnee is the best city in Indiana! Ann Perkins will help me and we’ll have a great time!”

“O-oh, well, okay, uh, right,” Ben rubbed his forehead. “Right.”

“It’s only one day and possibly one night and I feel _very strongly_ you and Leslie should be the team we send. There is nothing you two can’t accomplish if you put your minds to it.”

And just like that, they were going. To Indianapolis. And Chris and Ann were watching Natalie for the day and evening and Chris promised - vehemently in front of everyone - that there would be _no kissing_. Ann just rolled her eyes and gave Leslie a little wink.

Because they were going out of town, together, and she might be armed with her Sonicare booklet and Jimmy Carter’s Crisis of Confidence speech, but they could lit-er-ally get a room and Leslie already knew what it was like to kiss him.

“So, we uh,” Ben cleared his throat and bent over Nat. “We might...I’ll call, okay?”

“Kay Daddy.”

“If it’s really late we might...stay - ”

“ _Stay the night!_ ” Chris erupted enthusiastically. He’d just come back from his morning jog and was all amped up to take Nat to school. “Don’t rush back, have dinner, enjoy yourselves!”

“Yeah Daddy,” Nat’s eyes darted around. “I don’t mind.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I can after school,” Ben kissed her face noisily. “Love you, be good.”

“Love you too, good luck!”

Ben shuffled back and grabbed his briefcase. “You uh...good to go?” 

Leslie gave a little nod and waved as she followed Ben out the door. He smiled at her crookedly as they got into the car.

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap on a crawfish.

*****

Ann snuck an Al Green song on her mixed tape. Tricky minx.

Ben had sounded really intrigued by Johns Hopkins dormitories and then Al Green came on and there was an eyelash on her face and they both inhaled sharply when he touched her skin and then they both mumbled apologies and suddenly everything became that more real. They were really alone and they really had to make a decision about this.

“This,” Ben swallowed hard, hands flexing against the steering wheel. “This is not ideal given that we’re…”

“N-no. No, it is not. Maybe we should just not talk and focus on the presentation.”

Ben glanced over at her, face falling just a little.

“I’ve been thinking about it.”

Leslie squeezed her eyes shut. “Me too.”

_And I still have no idea what to do here, Wyatt._

“You. Kissing you. B-being with you.”

Okay, those words combined with her memory of his lips against hers were enough to make her panties flood with arousal.

“I want to try.”

Leslie’s mouth went dry.

“Ben,” she began reasonably. “It...it just happened and we’re supposed to think about this carefully and decide - ”

“It’s worth it. To me, it’s worth it to try this and see if it goes somewhere and if we want it to keep going somewhere and deal with the consequences later. And I won’t change my mind on that with more time or less time or...”

Leslie gulped.

“So, my question, my only question, is what do you...is it worth it for you?”

 _Yes. I don’t know. Maybe. I can’t risk my job, but I like you so much…_ She wanted to cry out all of those things, but her tongue wouldn’t move.

“Okay,” Ben squeezed the steering wheel when she didn’t answer and just shrugged apologetically. “Okay, just...let me know when you decide.”

He sounded disappointed. Leslie didn’t blame him. He was risking a lot more than she was to do this but he still had made a decision. Which was sexy. Ben was sweet and dorky until he needed to be strong and decisive and that...that also did things to her.

*****

Ben won them the tournament. 

He gave her credit, congratulated her too, but this time _he’d done it_ , he’d expressed his feelings for Pawnee that brought her feelings about Ben to the surface and he was the reason Chris sent them a congratulatory text and a restaurant recommendation.

She was two and a half glasses of red wine in and they were laughing about something, nothing, she couldn’t even remember. Her head was spinning and she was delirious and Ben just looked so cute in the low lighting chewing bites of his food and it was very clear what the burning ache low in her belly was telling her. She wanted him.

Leslie took a careful sip of wine and dabbed her lips on her napkin before speaking.

“I want you,” she blurted out a little too forwardly. Ben’s eyes widened slightly. “I...I mean I want to try with you too.”

“R-really-yeah?” it came out jumbled and Leslie bit her lip around a grin. His Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

“Uh huh.”

Ben’s hand darted across the table for hers and Leslie held her breath as he dragged his thumb over the back of it. Until Ben’s mouth fell open and he found something over her shoulder, peeling his skin away from hers.

“Uh...hey... _Chris_.”

“Ben Wyatt! Leslie Knope!” he stepped back and allowed one of the server’s to pull up a chair and place an empty wine glass in front of him.

Maybe the universe was trying to tell them something.

*****

Ben looked as irritated as Leslie felt while Chris explained he just _had_ to come up and celebrate with them and Ann understood and was fine staying with Natalie for the evening.

“Uh, and was Nat fine with that?” Ben lifted an eyebrow, as if he needed a reason he could be mad at Chris. Although leaving her with Ann, an amazing human and trained healthcare professional, was unlikely to be that.

“She was _delighted_. She was thrilled with the prospect of a girl’s night!”

“Great,” Ben muttered and rubbed his forehead. Leslie glanced at her phone and saw three new texts from Ann, probably warning her.

“So, gang,” Chris drained the contents of his wine glass. “What’s next? Mini-golf? A moonlit walk in the park? Dancing?”

“We...” Ben glanced sideways at her. “Maybe we should just head back to Pawnee?”

“Oh, probably…” Leslie tried to sound casual.  

“Nonsense! There’s no reason to drive all the way back tonight. We can stay at my condo.”

“Agh,” Ben drummed his fingers. “You know, that’d be great, Chris, but I really should get home to Nat and...we couldn’t impose - ”

“No no no, Natalie’s fine, you should impose! Leslie, you can sleep in my guest room - ”

“Honestly Chris, I...I mean we came in the same car so Ben’s kind of, ride, so if he wants to go home...and should, I should get back to...start brainstorming.”

_Whoa, what were those words she’d just strung together? English?_

Chris laughed heartily and clasped her shoulder. “You never stop do you, Leslie Knope?”

Out of the corner of his eye Ben bit his lip and Leslie could tell he was trying not to laugh. That almost made her cackle with nervousness.

“So...we’ll just...go back to Pawnee after dinner?”

“Yeah,” Ben pushed his glass away. “I should be good, check your chart.”

Pawnee. Back to Pawnee. Okay, okay. His place? Her place? Her place was a little untidy (or a scary nightmare hoarder’s nest) but Ben’s...ugh, whatever, they’d figure it out in the car. They’d drive back to Pawnee and go to someone’s house and talk about what they both wanted and…

Ben’s foot pressed into hers under the table.

Okay maybe screw that, no more talking, they’d talked enough.

*****

Ben’s knuckles were white as they sped onto the freeway south, his jaw clenched and the tension in his neck seeming to match the rapid beating of her heart. They called Ann to check on Nat as a way to distract themselves from whatever was about to happen. Leslie mostly wanted to distract herself from the rapidly fluttering butterflies that hadn’t disappeared since Ben had grabbed her hand as soon as Chris was out of sight, heading back to his own car.

“Oh my god, Leslie, I’m so sorry. I tried to stop him. What happened?”

Leslie took a deep breath. “Nothing. Nothing, it’s okay. He’s staying at his condo for the night but we decided to...drive back.”

Ann murmured a noise of discontentment. Leslie continued. “And we...Ben, Ben was wondering if you would mind keeping Nat for the night anyway - ” 

“YAY!”

Leslie giggled nervously and Ben glanced over at her with a little smirk.

“So...is that…?”  
  
“Totally fine.”

“Speaker?” Ben murmured. Leslie obliged and told Ann as much.

“Hey Ann, if you want I’ll give you the code to the garage and you can use the spare key to let yourself in to my place. If Nat wants her own bed or something.”

“Uhhhh, hey Nat you wanna stay here or go back to your house with me?”

“IS THAT DADDY?”

“Uh huh."

“HI DADDY, CONGRATULATIONS!”  

They both smiled.

“Thanks peanut,” he clucked his tongue. “So you’re gonna stay with Ann tonight, okay? But if you want you can go back to our house - ”

“No, we’re gonna stay here and sleep in Ann’s bed and play makeup.”

Ben snorted. “Okay, but _play_ makeup, not for wearing out, right?”

God, he was so cute. The way he parented was cute, the way he licked his lips was cute, the way he swallowed was cute. Leslie was literally twitching to get him alone and they still had a two hour drive ahead of them.

“No Daddy, just for playing during girl’s night.”

“Okay, just for playing at girl’s night, got it. You’re okay with Ann?”  

“Uh huh. Have fun in Indianapolis!”

“Thanks,” he smiled and changed lanes as Leslie called her goodbye and then Nat erupted detailing the events of her evening, as if Leslie hadn’t just heard them all. They finally hung up - with Ann telling her to _get it_ once she was off speakerphone - and Leslie threw her cell in her purse.

Ben took her hand and his eyes darted over.

“Where uh...do you wanna go?”

“I...we um...I don’t have...if we’re gonna….not that we have to! I...if we went to my...we would need to stop at the store. If we wanted to...”

“Oh,” Ben swallowed again, still cutely but also sexily now. He inhaled. “I have...I have that…”

“S-so your place.”

“My place.”

For sex.  

Sex with Ben.

Which she’d been dying to do for ages and was finally going to get to do if she didn’t die on the longest drive of her life on the way. Ben accelerated smoothly and Leslie blinked when she caught a glimpse of the speedometer.

Apparently Mr. Wyatt wasn’t that worried about cops tonight.

*****

They parked in his driveway and Leslie had never scrambled out of a car so quickly in her life. They hadn’t spoken much, the odd little comment about the weather or a road sign in a vain attempt to cut tension that only one thing would be able to cut. She whimpered for no reason as she closed her door and braced herself against the car. Ben jingled his keys in one hand and reached for hers with the other. His fingers were shaking when he tried to unlock the house. Leslie pressed a palm to his back and they both laughed breathily as he finally slotted the key in and turned.

He was on her then, so fast she saw stars. His lips claimed hers with an urgency that made Leslie moan before they’d even crossed the threshold. Ben slammed the door shut and pinned her against it, kissing hard and slow, hands sliding up under her blazer and then pushing it off her shoulders. He flicked her top button open, and then another one, and kissed down her chest with a breathy chuckle and a flash of his teeth.

Holy shit, he just knew what he was doing, didn’t he?

Leslie smiled and leaned back against the door as his hands slid over her hips and stomach. She reached forward and pushed his own jacket off before dragging his mouth back to hers. Her fingers tightened in his hair, tongues slid and they both groaned. The taste of red wine was faint, but Ben was everywhere, assaulting all of her just with his lips. Leslie kicked off her high heels and Ben craned down even further before deciding to just lift her up and murmuring he forgot how short she was.

Well, short people exist, Ben. That’s why you couldn’t exclusively date tall brunettes. Diversify.  

“Bed?” he checked, already moving and sidestepping their shed shoes and jackets. Leslie nodded and kissed his jaw.

“Bed.”

He almost tripped three times in his hurry upstairs and they both laughed into skin and Ben promised he really was good at this.

“I’m told, anyway,” he tossed her on the mattress with a bounce and kissed her foot. “You’re welcome to form your own opinions.”

Leslie grinned and yanked on his tie, dragging him on top of her.

“Can’t wait,” she murmured, before kissing him again.


	9. The Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best and thank you so much for commenting and sharing your thoughts. As always, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it (and I know I saw that a lot but it's true!). 
> 
> Also, I hope you wanted ridiculous amounts of cuddles. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Nutriyum_Addict who helped me brainstorm some of the dialogue, because she is much funnier than I am.

“Oh god,” Ben groaned. The sun was rising in the sky and he was still inside her and she was still very sweaty and very on top of him, draped across his chest, face in his neck. All the times she’d been at his house and never once had Leslie been in his bedroom. It was the first time she’d seen his dark blue comforter and soft grey sheets; the first time she’d seen his dresser and closet and the first time she’d used his ensuite. It had a big shower with glass doors and she really wanted to get him in there. 

Ben wouldn’t break up with her in the shower.

“ _ Mhmmm _ ,” she kissed his throat because he’d whined when she’d woken him up but totally wasn’t regretting it now. It hadn’t been a night for sleeping. It had been a night for sexiness and making out and pillow talk and naked cuddling. His palm slid down and cupped her ass lightly. “But it was fun, right?”

“So fun,” he flicked a finger against her skin. “All three times.”

Yep. Three times. The first time had been awesome and laced with nervous giggles and playfully kisses and general blissfulness. The second time had been a couple of hours later when they’d been considering whether they wanted a midnight snack and then ended up devouring each other.

And just now. Leslie had never been so glad it was almost the weekend, though they really hadn’t figured anything out.

“I should go soon,” she sighed. “Get ready for work.” Ben groaned and tightened his arms around her.

“It’s early.”

It wasn’t that early. She pecked his lips noisily.

“I owe Ann like...the most massive favor for letting Nat stay over.”

Leslie smiled into his chest and Ben said what she’d been wanting to ask.

“We can’t tell her. Nat.”

“No,” Leslie exhaled. “We can’t.”

And even if they could, their was no point bringing her into their relationship until they knew for a fact it would continue to be a relationship for a while. That would be true regardless of the rule.

“She could let it slip without meaning to and all it takes is Chris to be the one she lets it slip to, or Ron or anyone in Parks and we could be…”

“No, it’s too soon to worry about that, we’re in The Bubble now. Just enjoy The Bubble.”

“What’s in The Bubble?”

“Um,  _ lots  _ of making out and cuddling and sex,” she nuzzled his neck. “And white wine and more cuddling and movie nights and History Channel documentaries and…just fun stuff.”

He looked amused and she had to kiss the corner of his mouth like it was a reflex or something.

“God, work’s going to be weird,” he rubbed his forehead as she slid off of him and pressed into his side. “Seeing you and having to act like...it’ll be weird. And not even being able to...around Nat…I can’t ever hold your hand, she can’t see me kiss you, it’s...”

“But,” Leslie pushed up on her elbow. “It’s worth it, right? Until we figure this all out? Figure out if we actually want to do this thing long term and…”

If anything had been decided that was it - see if what they had was worth continuing and then take it from there. There was no point in jeopardizing their careers if they didn’t even want to be together in a few weeks. Maybe they wouldn’t even like dating!

Ben kissed her softly and Leslie melted into him. Crap, she already super liked dating him.

“Yup. It’s worth it,” he trailed a hand down her arm.  “It will be really hard, but it’s worth it.”

Leslie agreed.

“Come over for movie night tonight. I’m making...I wanna say it’s taco night. We have to shop after work.”

Leslie giggled into his kiss. “Yeah?” she pecked his lips. “Okay, but no doing this, no sir.”

“Nope,” he rubbed his nose against hers. “No doing this...at least until somebody goes to bed.”

Their smiles turned to more lazy kisses until Ben finally peeled away to shower and dress. He dropped Leslie at home to do the same, promising he’d see her later. She sighed once inside her house, unable to wipe the silly smile off her face and wishing Ann was around for a dance party.

*****

She was on time for work - not early - and everyone asked if she was sick. Her cheeks were flushed, according to Tom, and her eyes were glassy. Ben looked a little tired but every time she even walked passed his office she started to grin uncontrollably. They “bumped into each other” in her office when everyone else was out for lunch and the soft kiss on her cheek she was greeted with was everything. It made her forget what she had to be worried about and take his hand for a brief moment.

Leslie rang his doorbell at 6PM, smoothing over her clothes (lounge clothes she’d changed into) like Ben hadn’t seen her all day. She’d brushed out her hair and left it loose and curling because he’d spent much of the night before burrowing his hands in it while he kissed her and Leslie imagined he liked being able to touch it.

And she liked when he did.

She was swallowing a groan at the memory when the doorknob wiggled and was finally pulled open. Nat greeted her with a massive smile, two center teeth missing. Leslie gasped dramatically.

“Whaaaaaat? When did  _ that _ happen!?”

“TODAY! I was the last person in my class! It’s my first  _ and  _ second one! It happened after school and I showed Daddy and I was just wiggling them and one came and it didn’t even hurt that much and then the  _ other one  _ came too! No blood!”

“That is amazing,” Leslie hugged her tightly, recalling a conversation they’d had about Nat’s total fear of blood and how Ben was pretty sure she was refusing to wiggle her loose teeth because she thought it would come pouring out of her as soon as she did. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you, do you wanna see them?”

“Sure,” Leslie allowed herself to be led into the living room where there, on the coffee table on a piece of kleenex, were both of Nat’s teeth.

“So we’re having spaghetti, not tacos, is that okay?” Ben came up behind her in jeans and a t-shirt. He smelled freshly showered and clean and she just wanted to sink into him. He patted her hip as he brushed passed her. 

“That’s great,” she grinned up at him. Ben reached down and squeezed the back of Nat’s neck.

“Alright, you showed Leslie, go stick them under your pillow so you don’t forget.”

Nat scooped up her teeth and carefully, so carefully it was almost a crawl, headed towards her room.

Ben’s eyes followed her to the top of the stairs and then he slung his arms around Leslie’s hips and kissed her warmly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You got any small bills on you?”

She laughed softly as he rubbed his scratchy cheek against her neck. His musk and aftershave brought back memories of the night before and it suddenly felt impossible to get close enough.

“Maybe? Uhhh, what’s the going rate for teeth these days?”

“No idea,” Ben snorted. “I might just give her a twenty and say the Tooth Fairy thought it was a big deal she got a two-for-one her first time.”

“Mhmmm,” she cupped his cheeks and pushed up on her toes for another kiss.   

“I feel bad,” he whispered. “This isn’t much of a first...or, second? Second date.”

“DADDY!” Nat shouted from the stairs. “DO YOU THINK IT MATTERS WHICH PILLOW I PUT IT UNDER?”

Leslie snickered into his skin.

“I’m sure the Tooth Fairy will check both, Nat.”

“Okay!”

He smiled into Leslie’s hair and swayed softly.

“It’s perfect,” she leaned back to get his eyes. “We had dinner alone last night. I’m just happy to be...here, with you. And with Nat. And I’m happy...we’ll get to make out a lot after the Tooth Fairy leaves,” she slanted her eyes up innocently. Ben smiled dorkily and pressed his lips to hers once more as Nat came thundering back down. They peeled away from each other as she entered the room.

“All good?”

“Uh huh, Daddy, we have to show Leslie the schedule!”

“Riiight, we made a movie night schedule,” Ben informed her wryly. Nat took her hand and tugged her into the kitchen. There, on the fridge, was a color coded wheel and corresponding Legend. Each slice of the wheel had two colors, one larger and one smaller. One third of the squares were blue and purple, one third blue and pink and one third pink and purple. Leslie was purple, Nat whispered to her. She was pink and Daddy was blue.

“What’s...what is it?”

“Explain the wheel, Nat,” Ben gestured with a flourish. Nat giggled and ran to it, pointing at the arrow in the middle.

“Kay, so we spin it,” Nat demonstrated. “And the bigger color is movie selection and the smaller color is gets to be in the middle for snuggling. So every movie night we spin it and then it’s fair.”

Okay, that shouldn’t have almost made Leslie cry, but it totally did.  _ They made a color-coded wheel just to include her in their movie nights. _ Her eyes welled with tears and Ben pressed a hand to the small of her back as Nat flicked the arrow and it whirled around. It landed on blue and purple. Nat inhaled.

“Okay. Daddy you pick the movie.”

“I piiiiick...A New Hope, because we haven’t watched any Star Wars with Leslie yet.”

Nat took a shaky breath. “Ohhhkay. Good call.”

Leslie dipped and kissed Nat’s forehead because it felt natural to do so. “And I’d like to give up my spot in the middle for the girl who lost two teeth today.”

Nat grinned, her missing teeth somehow making her even more adorable. As if that was possible.

“Are you suuuuure?” Nat held her cheeks and Leslie nodded. “Okay, thank you. It’s just sometimes I like to cuddle Daddy when I watch Star Wars.”

“Maybe you guys can set the table and I’ll get the grub?”  

“Kay Daddy,” Nat went to grab the utensils and Ben looked as happy as Leslie felt.

“And don’t say grub, that sounds weird.”

*****

“Mhmmm, stay,” his mouth landed on her neck and his arm tightened under her. Leslie giggled and pressed her lips to his chest. They had this ‘argument’ at least once a week and they’d been dating for less than a month. Less than a month of adorable nicknames and backrubs, sneaky hand holding on lunch dates and two clandestine dinners in Snerling.

But mostly a lot of hanging out with Nat, a lot “hi there” smooches when she ran to get more water an hour after Leslie first walked through the door, a lot of dinners at his kitchen table, a lot of movie nights, making out on his couch, hickies on her boobs and collarbone, white wine and sex.

A lot of sex.

And no sleeping over. They’d both agreed they couldn’t risk it, even if Leslie rarely slept past 5AM.

“I can’t. She might see me.”

“She’ll be thrilled,” he muttered, already half-asleep. That made her smile. So far, Ben always stayed awake for the first few minutes post-coitus, cuddling her and talking to her, pushing her hair off her face and dropping little kisses wherever, and then he would fade fast and there was no waking him.

They’d had one night together - the very first night - and she wanted so many more but it couldn’t happen. Not right now, maybe not ever if they didn’t figure this thing out. Normally, she’d be happy for a reason to leave the bed and do something productive with her head clear from sex, but Ben just made her want to snuggle up and stay forever.

Well, for at least an hour.

“I can’t,” she brushed his hair off his forehead and squealed when he tightened his hold. Sex made him so cuddly and goofy and she really really loved post-orgasm Ben.

And pre-orgasm Ben.

And orgasming Ben.

And sleepy Ben. He tugged her to face him, draping an arm around her hips and pressing his wet lips to her chin. Leslie slid a leg between his. She loved pillow talk Ben too. Pillow talk Ben would say anything to her, tell Leslie anything she wanted to know, light up at the very mention of Nat and gush about her in the most adorable way. In a way that made Leslie’s heart twist in her chest.

“You’ll wake up early anyway and she’ll sleep until at least seven,” he slid along her jaw and pressed again. “Sleep here.”

“She might have a bad dream or something and then come in...”

“Noooo, no no no, she’ll knock,” he nipped at her earlobe and rolled her under him. “Stay here,” his breath seemed to be everywhere. He nipped again and took her hands in his, pinning them overhead with one of his. His other teased her thighs apart and when he lifted from her neck his eyes were dark, his lips red and raw. She giggled when he kissed her slowly and slid his tongue against hers. His fingers brushed her center and one circled her opening.

“There are advantages to sleeping over.”

“Uh huh,” he kissed her again, finger slipping inside. They both groaned softly and then smiled mouth-to-mouth as he added another one.

God, she liked him so much.

Leslie didn’t sleep over, but she did tire him out so he couldn’t protest anymore, tucking him in and leaving through the garage. Leslie was pretty exhausted when she got inside and she missed his warmth, even though the cool sheets felt nice on her heated skin.

They really would have to figure this out.

But not right now. Right now they were still in The Bubble.

*****

“I’m sorry about my mom,” she called into the bathroom. Ben came out and gave her an easy shrug as she searched for her tank top after their relaxing, sexy shower. Leslie pulled her shirt overhead and smiled when his arm found her belly and he pushed his lips into her shoulder.

“It’s fine, it’s done, she knows and she won’t say anything,” Leslie leaned back into him and Ben’s other arm wrapped across the front of her chest. He’d been so authoritative and certain when he told Marlene about them, her center burned just thinking about it.

“Are you still sad about The Bubble being over?”

Leslie shook her head, remembering the present he’d left on her desk. Ben smiled into her neck. “We don’t need a bubble.”

They kind of did though. She didn’t want to think about the rules and how this was wrong yet. How could something that made her this happy be wrong? Leslie wasn’t a rule breaker and never had been, so how could the thing that made her this deliriously joyful also be the thing that made her a bad employee?

Ben swayed. “Hey. You uh...since your mom knows…we...maybe we should think about telling Nat at some point.”

Leslie tensed. They’d slowly come to the conclusion that if Nat ever let on how often Leslie came over just to hang out with them they’d raise more than a few eyebrows anyway, and since she  _ hadn’t  _ ever once mentioned that to anyone it was reasonable to think she could keep a lid on them actually dating.

But there were other things to consider too.

“What iffff,” Leslie spun and draped her arms around his neck. “What if she doesn’t like me anymore because she’s not okay with us dating or something and it weirds her out and then she hates me and - ”

“She adores you,” he patted her hips. “And she has been told several times by several different people that at some point I would probably start seeing someone, and that someone is you so she will be thrilled.”

“I just...kind of thought we were waiting to see if this turned into something real.”

Ben blinked and shifted away slightly. “Youuu have said that twice today. I hate to break it to you, babe, but this is something real. For me anyway.”

That made her smile sillily and Ben’s lips twisted, amused. He tucked a curl behind her ear.

“Me too, you’re right, you’re right,” of course this was real, she had to stop saying that. “This...I just don’t want to think about what happens when we actually have to announce it to people.”

Ben lightly raked his nails along her bare arms and seemed to be studying her a little too hard.

“It’s worth it,” she added quickly. “I know it’s not ideal and I know it’s hard to have to lie to people, and I know not telling Nat sucks, because believe me I want to stay all weekend and eat breakfast with you guys, and I wish it didn’t...have to be like this...”

Ben pressed his lips to her forehead and left them there.

“And I really like you and it sucks, but let’s just give it a little longer before we bring her into it. Please?”

He smiled and kissed her gently. “Okay,” his hands slid down her arms. “Okay, okay. Ann knows and your mom knows; no telling Nat yet.”

Ben walked her out that night and kissed her a few times in the driveway. She went home in one of his plaid button downs. It wasn’t the same as sleeping over, but it was the best they could do.

For now.

*****

Ben had really liked Eleanor and Pelosi kisses and it had escalated  _ very  _ quickly after Ruth Bader Ginsburg’s  _ oral argument  _ (which left him needing to recover before his hands and lips were everywhere and she was screaming into a pillow) and they’d collapsed, spent, Leslie in his t-shirt and Ben just in boxers, holding each other loosely but securely.

And for the first time in two months, Leslie fell asleep at the same time Ben did, in a dreamy haze even she couldn’t snap herself out of.

It was a tree branch and a flash thunderstorm that caused the figurative cat to be let out of the bag. Leslie vaguely recalled Ben’s soft murmurings and the mattress shifting as a warm body wordlessly snuggled between them. Ben had leaned over and kissed their new companion and then Leslie. His hand settled on her hip and Leslie curled closer into the warmth, failing to register what had just happened.

In the very early morning his voice roused her and Leslie grinned into her pillow.

“You stayed.”

“Mhmmm,” her grin widened.

“C’mere - oh my god…!”

Leslie’s eyes snapped open and she blinked in disbelief. Nat. Nat there in between them, eyelids just starting to flutter at Ben’s exclamation.

“It...I don’t even remember...it was a reflex…”

Leslie went pale and started to shake with adrenaline.

“H-hi Nat,” she managed, very aware she had no panties on as brown eyes focused on hers. A huge smile flooded Nat’s features.

“ _ Hi Leslie _ ! Daddy, Leslie’s here!”

Ben propped up on his elbow and winced. “Yeah peanut, she is. Is...is that okay? She...you know we were...we had a grown up movie night...”

“Right, a grown up movie night!”

“And...and it got really late - ”

“So late, and I was so sleepy, so your dad said I should stay instead of driving home!”  

An awkward silence hung between all of them as Nat’s brow furrowed while she processed this.

“Oh. You stayed in Daddy’s bed. Did the storm make you scared too?”

“The other bed was broken - ”

“It needed to be cleaned, there were bugs in it, bed bugs - ”

Nat’s gaze flickered between them like she was watching a tennis match. Ben finally cleared his and pushed Nat’s hair out of her face.

“Leslie decided to sleep over. In my bed with me.”

Leslie cringed as Nat’s face changed from curious to perplexed.

“Oh. Did you fall asleep talking?”

“Sort of,” Ben’s eyes darted to Leslie and he took a breath. “Leslie and I are sort of...dating.”

“Oh.”

“And so she came over after you went to bed to spend some time with me and then we fell asleep in here because that’s...I want Leslie to sleep with me in my bed if she stays over. Like how Uncle Henry sleeps in the same bed as Aunt - ”

“Oh,” Nat cut him off. Ben took her hand and kissed her knuckles, thumbing them.

“Is that strange?”

Nat didn’t answer, checking Leslie’s face and pursing her lips tightly.

“Okay,” Ben kissed her forehead. “It’s a little strange, I know. Do you have any questions?”

“Um,” she squirmed. “Yes. Um. Why doesn’t Leslie want her own bed?”

Oh god, Leslie was a morning person but even for her it was too early for this.  

“Um, uh, because um...we’re...when you’re a couple you sleep in the same bed together. So when Chris stays at Ann’s he sleeps in her bed and Ulani sleeps with Grandpa in his bed,” Ben pulled an adorable strangled, disgusted face. Nat appeared to be contemplating this. Leslie wasn’t sure if she should leave or not, but it would be hard to get out discretely sans panties.

As if he sensed her getting antsy, Ben reached across Nat and took her hand. He wanted her to stay.  

“Do you kiss?”

Ben went bright red. “Um,” he cleared his throat and Leslie hid her face behind her hand. “That...that is private.”

“Why’s it private?” 

“Because it is,” Ben patted her leg as if that excuse totally made sense. “What else?”

Nat hesitated. “Leslie, next time can you come over before I fall asleep so I can see you too?”

Leslie laughed softly, more out of relief than anything, and pressed her lips to Nat’s forehead. “Sure.”

“But hey,” Ben turned Nat to face him. “There are rules when Leslie sleeps over. Okay? Like, you gotta wait until I say come in before you do.”  

“Oh. Okay, that’s fair,” she bit her lip. “But I knocked this time and you were snoring and didn’t hear me and I was... the storm was loud and Wally was scared, so...”

“Okay, okay, that’s different. You always come get me when you’re scared.”

“ _ Wally  _ was scared.”

“Sorry, if Wally’s scared you can always come get me.”

Nat exhaled and settled back in the pillows.

“Do you do this a lot?”

Ben bit his lip. “Does Leslie sleepover a lot?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Ben rubbed her belly. “No. This was the first time, actually. We fell asleep by accident.”

“Oh,” she took his hand. “You can just tell me stuff, you know. I won’t get upset.”

“No?” he kissed her cheek. “We’re sorry. We weren’t trying not to tell you stuff. Dating’s just different and you know I don’t do that a lot and we wanted to make sure we’d...keep doing it for a while before we talked about it with you.” 

“Oh,” she nodded quickly. “I understand, Daddy.” 

“Another thing,” Ben circled his hand. “We can’t tell people Leslie sleeps over here sometimes, okay? Or that we’re dating. It’s kind of our little secret right now.” 

“Okay. It’s our little secret,” Nat yawned behind her hand. “Is it time for school?” 

Ben smiled. “Not yet. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry we woke you.” 

“Kay,” she yawned again. “Night Daddy, night Leslie.” 

Ben kept an arm around Nat as she dozed, leaning over to kiss Leslie gently. 

“Told you it’d be fine.” 

Leslie laughed softly. 

“I’m going back to sleep now too. You want me to put her in her bed?” 

“No, no, god no,” she cupped his cheek. “It’s almost morning, let her sleep with us.” 

Ben studied Leslie for a long pause, as if he wanted to say something else but was unsure whether he should. 

“Did you know you make campaign speeches in your sleep, Ms. Knope?” 

Leslie bit her lip and giggled. “Yes. I did...I have been told that before.”

Ben kissed her again, rubbing his nose against hers. “I like it. I like when you sleep over.”

Leslie really liked it too.

“Ben?”

“Mmmph.”

“Are my panties over there?”

He threw the soft black cotton onto her chest and started to muffle laughter into his pillow. Leslie slid them on and settled into her pillows. 

She probably wouldn’t sleep anymore, but lying here awake enough to appreciate everything was kind of perfect too.


	10. I'm Leslie Knope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heellloooo. This chapter was giving me issues and I was trying to write a massive oneshot so we are a little delayed, but we are back! 
> 
> Your comments/kudos give me life so please continue to leave them because you guys are seriously the best and it never gets old. <3

She giggled as his hands slid over her hips, lips on her neck. The world was spinning  _ just a smidge _ and she might’ve had a few too many green apple martinis at their fancy dinner out, but they were just so incredibly delicious and Ben was driving and kept raking his eyes over her and running his thumb along her hand in a way that elevated her heart rate. Leslie felt radiant, her coral dress loose and flowy and revealing just enough cleavage that she caught her super sexy boyfriend’s eyes darting there more than once, her lips were plump and glossy, her face tingling and her super sexy boyfriend was doing things to her earlobe with his tongue. 

“Shhhh,” he snickered. “You have to be quiiiiet.”

Leslie was squealing and cackling at the way he pressed into her sides and nuzzled, his scruff from the day heavy and amazing on her skin. He turned her chin and devoured her with his lips. Leslie moaned and he smacked her butt playfully.

“Behave.”

“YOU BEHAVE - ”

“Shhh,” he snickered into her neck and turned her around, pinning her back to his door. His eyes were dark and she shivered. Ben rubbed her waist underneath his suit jacket.

“You have to,” he nipped at her earlobe. “Be quiet,” he tongue lapped and she moaned. His hand covered her mouth. “Because there is a seven year old asleep upstairs who I really want to stay that way for the rest of the night.”

Leslie gigged into his lips and kissed him sloppily.

“Also, you’re a little drunk, honey.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Leslie wrapped her fingers around his tie and tugged. “You better catch up then once we get inside.”

Hayley was alone, thank god, and sprawled on the couch when they stumbled inside, Ben’s arms around her waist. He straightened and flushed, but Leslie didn’t want him to pull too far away.

“Uh, hey,” he kept her hand as they made their way into the living. Hayley’s eyes widened in disgust.

“Um...you have….on your...neck,  _ ew _ .”

Leslie pressed her face into Ben’s arm.  _ Oops _ , she had done that in the car ride home. He told her she was so  _ bad  _ and it made her want to prove him right.

Through sexiness, obviously.

Hayley gagged and stood up with a flourish, holding out her hand. Ben dropped Leslie’s long enough to pull out his wallet and find the bills.

“How was she?”

“Fine,” Hayley clucked her tongue. “She just wanted to read her book,” she shifted and stepped into her shoes. “Oh, and some dude dropped off a letter for you.”

Ben frowned. “What dude?”

“Dunno. It’s on the table. Can I...uh?”

Ben shoved the bills at her and Hayley pocketed them. “Night Mr. Wyatt.”

Leslie went to lock the door behind her, stumbling out of her heels as Ben went for the envelope. His jaw clenched and he clawed at his cheek as three pages fell to the floor, all filled with long, loopy handwriting.

“Mel,” he grunted. “Mel asking to see Nat since she’s on summer holidays. Can I bring her up to Indy for a day so they can spend some time together.”

“How…” Leslie dropped her purse and crossed the room to him. “How did she get your…”

“Hell if I know,” he picked up the remaining papers and continued to read, brow furrowed. “Fuck.”

“It’s...I’m sorry.”

Ben sighed and crumpled the papers in his hands. “And it’s signed her, Daniel and Robert. Her husband and kid I guess. Their nice little family.”

Leslie pressed her hand to his chest, feeling sober suddenly. She stretched up and kissed his cheek. Ben coped by shutting down, shutting everything down, she knew that already.

“God, I don’t know what to do. I thought she’d have given up by now. Call a lawyer I guess? See if she has any...case or claim or…any reason why I shouldn’t...I need to talk to somebody.” 

Leslie rubbed his neck and he suddenly threw his hands up angrily, which made her step back.

“As if just because she asks nicely in some shitty, contrived letter I’m supposed to give in...am...am I being an asshole?”

“ _ No _ ,” Leslie ran her palms over his chest. “You’re trying to protect your daughter. And I think you should call a lawyer and at least talk about what the situation is and get some advice and I’ll help you find one or I’ll call Justin and see if can recommend someone, and...we’ll figure it out, okay?”

He studied her carefully, as if something else was on his mind and he didn’t know how to broach it.

“I need a drink, you want one?”

She didn’t really, but she let Ben pour her a glass of wine while she rubbed his back and kissed his neck some more.

“Come sit and relax. We’ll worry about the letter in the morning.”

Ben followed and Leslie shrugged out of his jacket once they sat down. Her head fell to his shoulder and Ben settled their clasped hands on his thigh while she used her other to undo his tie. It wasn’t long before Ben was on his third glass and Leslie was still nursing her first, but the pleasant buzz from earlier had returned and she started nuzzling his throat. He murmured and let her for a few minutes before setting down his drink, pulling her on top of him and kissing slowly. Ben’s tongue pushed her lips open and they both groaned, hips rocking gently and then with more force. Leslie ground down on his partial erection.

“Mmmph,” she whimpered when he bucked up into her. She swallowed his answering groan and squawked when his fingers pushed her panties aside.

“Fuck,” he hissed. Leslie whimpered as he slid two fingers inside her and kissed harder. His hand pulled away and to grip her ass and squeeze, thrusting against her until she moaned. Her head was spinning from martinis and white wine and she didn’t ask if he was sure before she started undo his pants and freeing his very hard cock. Ben didn’t bother removing her panties, just shoved them to the side and lined himself up with her opening.

It was fast and dirty, the light from the TV bathing them in a blue glow as she rode him, hard, circling and grinding, beads of sweat forming on her neck and forehead after not very long. Ben bit her shoulder as he grunted, jerking up to meet her, his pelvic bone bumping her clit with every thrust. She came with a gasp of his name, burrowed into his skin to keep quiet. Ben spilled into her a few rolls of his hips later with a breathy sigh.

Leslie giggled and he laughed softly, carding his fingers through her hair and kissing all over her face.

“Hi.”

“Heeey,” he rested his forehead against hers.

“Feeling better?”

“A million times.”

“Mhmm, good. That was fun.”

“Super fun. Also, I sincerely hope that is the most action this couch has ever seen because for some reason all of Nat’s sitters are hornballs right now.”

Leslie giggled again and their lips met softly.

“Bed?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

They adjusted their clothes and turned off the TV, Ben leading her up the stairs. He motioned to Nat’s bedroom, but kept hold of her hand as he made his way over, opening the door a crack and pulling Leslie inside wordlessly.

Nat lay on her side, breathing evenly, hair partially covering her face. Ben was still holding Leslie’s hand when he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Nat’s hair with his other. She stirred and murmured, eyes never opening.

“Hey peanut,” he pressed his lips to her hair. “We’re home. I just wanted to see you.”

“Mhmmm” she stretched and slumped. “NightDaddy.”

Ben kissed her again and tugged Leslie over.

“Leslie’s here, you’ll see her in the morning, okay?”

“Kay,” she yawned. “NightLeslie.”

Leslie beamed and leaned down, pushing her lips to Nat’s temple.

“Night, Nat.”

*****

Ben was sleepy and rumpled and ridiculously cuddly at 8AM the next morning. Leslie had kissed him a few times but he’d whined and tugged her back down beside him with an incoherent protest. She’d just been contemplating slipping out of bed to check her emails when there was a soft knock at the door.

Ben didn’t even move, so Leslie took a chance, tugging on a pair of his boxers and the shirt from last night. The knock came again, a little louder, just as Leslie pulled the door back. Nat stood there, bright eyed and bushy tailed and holding Wally in her arm.

“Good morning,” Leslie whispered. Nat looked a little surprised to see her, but then grinned.

“Morning. Where’s Daddy?”

“Sleeping,” Leslie leaned over. “What do you say we make breakfast for all of us before he wakes up?”

Nat nodded eagerly. “That sounds fun. I can show you where the pancake stuff is.”

“Awwwesome,” Leslie took her hand and made sure to close Ben’s door before Nat led her downstairs.

The first batch of pancakes were cooking when the questions started.

“Did you have a nice date?” 

“We did, did you have fun with Hayley?”

“I have more fun with Ann. She likes to hang out and do stuff and it’s lots of fun.”

“Ann is the  _ best  _ person for girl’s nights. She always has cool stuff at her house. And cookies.”

“It’s true, she has really great cookies,” Nat clucked her tongue. “What did you do on your date?”

“We went to a nice restaurant and had dinner and then we went to this place for dessert and your dad tried to steal all my cheesecake - ”

“Daddy’s always stealing my dessert too.”

Leslie grinned.

“And then we came back here and said goodnight to you and watched TV.” 

“Was it fun?”

“It was a lot of fun, but not something I’d want to do  _ every _ night, just once in a while.”

Nat nodded understandingly and giggled, pointing to the pan. “That pancake looks like...a goat.”

“A goooat. Goat pancake?”

Nat cackled. “Let’s try and make lots of animals.”

“Oh yes, yes let’s do that. Okay, okay, hang on let me...okay...let’s make a…”

“Giraffe!”

“O-oh...that...that one might be hard. What about a hippo.”

“Okay, let’s make a hippo-rific pancake.”

Leslie flipped the first round and contemplated what animals she might be able to make without any cookie cutters. Very few, she imagined.

“Leslie?”

“Mhmm?” 

“Did you wear a nice dress?”

“I liked it.”

“What color was it?”

“Coral...a kind of pinky-orange.”

“Did Daddy say you looked pretty?”

_ Not in so many words.  _

“Uh huh,” Leslie rubbed her back.

“Where’s your dress now?”

“Upstairs.”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure, you can.”

“Did you wear high heels?”

Leslie nodded and checked the pancakes. “I did.”

“Can I see those too?”

“Sure. They’re by the door.”

“Did you wear makeup?”

Leslie laughed and started moving the first batch to the plate. “I did.”

“Can I see that too?”

“You can see  _ everything _ later.”

“Cool,” Nat squirmed. “Why are you wearing Daddy’s clothes as pajamas?”

“Becaaaause I didn’t bring any pajamas over here.”

“Oh, did you not think you were going to sleepover?”

“I was just silly and didn’t bring anything to wear to bed,”  _ because nothing was needed.  _ “So your dad gave me some of his clothes.”

“Sometimes Daddy snores.”

“Does he? Okay, good to know. Sometimes I talk in my sleep.”

“Yeah, so,” Nat tossed her hair over her shoulder. “If ever he does that and it’s too loud and you want somebody to cuddle you can just come sleep in my bed. Just, you know, FYI.”

Leslie laughed and poured the next round of batter. Nat cackled at her  _ hippo-rific _ pancake attempt.

“That looks like a raccoon!”

“It does?”

“Or two blobs...it’s a blob-coon.”

Behind them someone snickered and Nat spun and waved. “Morning Daddy. We’re making breakfast; there’s no coffee yet.”

“Alright, I’ll make the coffee,” Ben leaned over and kissed Nat lightly. “Good morning.”

“Morning. We made a blob-coon pancake.”

“Offfff course you did,” he straightened to reach Leslie, hand sliding into her hair and pressing his lips to hers. It was chaste, but wet and their noses bumped around silly smiles.

“I KNEW YOU WERE KISSING!”

“You caught us,” Ben turned and unapologetically pinched Nat’s side.   

“You’re not sneaky.”

“Nope, we’re not,” he seemed a thousand times more relaxed (though, slightly cranky and hungover) as he wrestled with the coffee pot and swore under his breath a few times before it finally started to brew.

“So,” Ben lifted an eyebrow. “Nat has softball practice at ten but then we were going to go to a movie or something. Maybe…not in Pawnee. Grab some lunch out...” 

“There’s this new movie and I really want to see it,” Nat detailed the plot animatedly as Leslie studied Ben’s gaze, still feeling a little like he was holding something back. He shrugged.

“If you uh...wanted to join us, you’re welcome - ”

“Yes. I’d love to,” because she would. Taking Nat to baseball practice and then going to the movies sounded pretty great, even if she’d miss out on some of her weekend project time.

Plus, she could probably work on some grant proposals between at-bats.

*****

“I should warn you, someone’s being dramatic.”

Ben swung her hand lightly as they strolled up his driveway. Leslie tried to smile, but her mind was elsewhere. Ben frowned, but didn’t say anything at first.

They wanted her to  _ run  _ for office. City Council, possibly Mayor -  _ Mayor _ . They asked if there was a scandal out there and goddammit, there was a huge one. She’d worked in government since college and never once had she done anything close to what she was currently doing and  _ now  _ they ask her to run?

What kind of sick coincidence was that?

“Leslie, what’s wrong?” he asked finally, eyes warm and filled with concerned. “Are you still freaking out about the maintenance guy and Ron, because I know it’s not...I know it’s stressful, but what’s our alternative?”

Break up or tell Chris. Not the best options. God, they’d really dug themselves into a hole, hadn’t they?  

Ben dipped and kissed her softly. “Operation Shut Down? It’ll be hard and we could get fired but...it’s worth the risk, right?”

She said that earlier and he’d smiled so adorably back at her she thought she might explode with affection.

“Uh huh.”

Could get her fired, could crush her political ambitions. No big deal, Benjamin.

He grinned against her lips in a way that warmed her so deeply and also made her feel sick. She couldn’t. She couldn’t do it. Ben alone was reason enough she couldn’t do it and when you threw Nat into the equation she…

His lips pulled at hers distractingly until he moved away to let them inside. Clara - this was another new babysitter - was at least not on the phone when they breezed in. Nat came running, cheeks tear stained. Ben murmured  _ told you _ . 

“Le-Les-Leslie,” she hiccuped. “Li’l-Li’l Sebastian we-went to horsie heaven.”

Her arms flung around Leslie who knelt down immediately and gave her a sympathetic hug. It felt like the world was crashing around her and she understood Nat’s pain.

Also, nobody was being dramatic. It was perfectly acceptable to be this upset over Li’l Sebastian’s passing, _ Ben _ .

“I h-hope he-he’s ha-happy there.”

“I’m suuuuure he will be,” Leslie managed tightly, pushing her hair back. Clara, a leggy blonde in the tiniest shorts Leslie had ever seen held out her hand for the cash Ben offered her. He didn’t even seem distracted by the scantily clad appearance of a beautiful 20-something. Ben locked up behind her and loosened his tie.

“I’m sure Li’l Sebastian is very happy in horsie heaven,” Ben patted Nat’s back. “And I’m sure Andy’s glad you loved the song.”

The song was on repeat - Andy had gifted Nat a copy of the CD (that he’d later asked Ben to pay for) - and Nat had it on a loop. And Sex Hair was on there too, so that was not ideal. They both stood and Nat locked her arms around Leslie’s waist. Ben kissed her ear.

“Drink?”

“Mhmm.”

Ben nuzzled into her hair before pulling away, just as Leslie looked down to see Nat’s chin against her belly and watery brown eyes smiling up at her.

“We should spin the wheel.”

Leslie’s throat was tight, but she managed a little nod.

“We absolutely should spin the wheel.”

*****

Ben was pressed against her back when there was a knock at the door. He rubbed her hip, running his finger over the waist of her panties, clearly wanting to make sure Leslie was decent. She was awake, but she didn’t let on, peeking an eye open as Ben went over in his black boxers and opened it.

“Yes ma’am, what can I do for you?”

“The sharks ate you,” Nat stuttered. “Wally was scared.”

Ben bent and lifted her up and into his arms. “Thank you for knocking and waiting.”

“Can I sleep with you and Leslie, please?”

“Why don’t I take you back to your bed and we can fall asleep in there?”

“Noooooo, Daddy pleaaaaase. Please, please, please, just for tonight, I promise.”

Leslie smiled because Ben was trying so hard not to have Nat sleep in the bed with them and while she understood and appreciated his efforts, he was too much of a softy to say no unless they really had a reason to.

Now, he kissed Nat’s shoulder and carried her to his bed, sliding back in and keeping her tucked against him on the outside.

“Daddy?” she whispered.

“Go to sleep, Nat.”

“I wanna be in the middle.”

“Just sleep like this, you can talk to Leslie in the morning.”

“But I like being in the middle.”

“Nat,” his voice was gentle but firm. “You’re fine. Just lie here and close your eyes. Let Leslie sleep, she’s tired.”

She was. She was sleeping even less than usual because of the stress of everything and Ben had basically taken it upon himself to fuck her to sleep a few hours before.

“Daddy?” 

Ben groaned softly and Leslie smiled through closed eyelids. He was so patient with her, never yelled at her. Just thinking about having to end this, lose this, made her heart hurt beyond words.

She didn’t, she supposed. She could not run and they could keep being whatever they were to each other and figure out the future when they were both ready.

Actually, that didn’t sound bad at all. There would be other elections, right?

“Go to sleep, peanut.”

“I love Leslie so much.”

Ben shifted a little, his cute butt nudging Leslie as he pulled Nat more onto the bed.

“Yeah? How much?”

“Mooooore than the galaxy.”

“Only because she gave you more eclair than me,” Leslie heard his lips smack against skin. Nat’s giggles were muffled and his lips smacked again.

“It was yummy.”

“Uh huh.”

“But I just love her so much  _ anyway _ ,” Leslie’s eyes stung with tears and she gulped down the sobs that threatened to escape her throat. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t do it, childhood dream or not.

“Do you love Leslie?”

_ Oh god. _

Ben stiffened and exhaled.

“Go to sleep, Nat,” he kissed her again and squished even closer to Leslie. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to feel him squeeze her leg, but when he did she almost started crying for real.

*****

When Leslie opened her eyes the sun was up and Ben was, surprisingly, already awake. And Nat was gone. His gaze was warm when he dragged her beneath him and kissed her slowly. He tasted minty and didn’t seem bothered by her morning breath in the slightest.

“Morning,” he kissed along her neck.

“M-morning,” she slid her fingers through his hair. “Did Nat come in last night?”

“Yeah, I put her back in her bed, because of how I wanted to wake you up,” he popped the last ‘p’ and Leslie bit down on a moan as his lips pressed through her t-shirt. Her panties were gone in a flash and Ben worked his way down her body with a sexy smirk that should be illegal but was also making her feel way too much right now.

After she shattered with him cradled between her thighs, Leslie wanted to slump back into the pillows and never move. She wanted to commit the smell of his fabric softener to memory, and remember the sensation of his soft sheets against her bare skin.

“Okay?” he whispered, not waiting for an answer. It was still early, and he wound around her and they kissed until their lips were raw before falling back asleep.

No. No, she was definitely not okay.

*****

He’d known the whole time.

Campaign speeches in her sleep, men in the ladies’ yacht club, he’d had it figured out this whole time. He’d had it figured out when he tried to give her that box at dinner over a week ago, he’d had it figured out when he bought her the eclair, he’d had it figured out when Nat said…

He had it figured out that whole time.

And she had to run, according to him. It was her dream and she had to run.

“Ben,” his name came out hoarse and she took his hand across the table. His eyes were watery but he was smiling which somehow just made it worse. “It’s...there will be other elections. I can’t. I don’t know that I want to if it means…”

“Leslie,” he squeezed gently. “You have to.”

“What about…”

“She’ll understand.”

“Ben.”

“Leslie,” he swallowed hard and thumbed her hand. “You...you have to run.”

A long pause hung between them, and Leslie had no idea what to say.

“How…” she pushed the tears out of her eyes, voice breaking. “How uh...Did...Did I have a good opening line?”

Ben’s lips curved upwards and her heart could have shattered from that alone.

“It was simple, but I liked it.”

Ann Perkins held her close while she cried that night, unsure any dream ever was worth making her feel this way.


	11. Born and Raised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's Friday! Happy Friday! Thank you so much for reading. Your kudos/comments continue to make my day so please continue to leave them. You guys are the best, thank you! <3 
> 
> This chapter was kind of being a pain in the butt, so hopefully you enjoy!

“Daddy?” 

“Mhmm?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

“I don’t understand why you broke up.”

Ben glanced down as Nat threw a box of cookies - Leslie’s favorite brand of sugar cookies - into the buggy. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, turning her eyes up at him. Explaining the break up had been...challenging. Nat hadn’t cried, but she’d definitely seemed listless and he’d caught her sighing heavily and staring at her wall of inspirational women a few times.

“Because Leslie is running for City Council and there’s a rule she’s not allowed to date me because I’m her boss.”

“But you  _ were  _ dating.”

“I know, but we weren’t supposed to be. And if we kept doing that we’d get in trouble and she could lose the election. And that’s really important to her.”

The explanation was probably beyond a seven year old, but he didn’t know how else to explain it, and he didn’t want to lie to her and make it feel like their relationship had been unhealthy in some way. Their relationship had been great, what they broke up for was beyond them and Nat should understand that.

Surely there was a teaching moment in there somewhere.

“I love Leslie,” Nat lamented.

“And Leslie still loves you, that I know for a fact.”

“It’s a silly rule,” Nat declared. Ben sighed.

“No Nat, it’s really not. It just sucks because we really like Leslie.”

“But why…” her brow furrowed. “Before you weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend and she still came over for movie night, so why can’t she just do that now?”

“Because we can’t be boyfriend and girlfriend and that makes me sad.”

Nat ran her palm over the box of cookies and Ben’s heart sank with hers.  

“So, I don’t get to see her ever?”

Ugh. This was why he didn’t date. There was a third little heart he really didn’t want to break and he was clearly not doing a good job of that now.

“It’s just hard for us, Nat. It’s hard to see Leslie and not be sad she’s not my girlfriend anymore.”

They steered the buggy away to another aisle and Nat’s fingers curled through the bars.

“It’s very confusing.”

“Yes,” Ben rubbed her back. “It is. You’ll just have to trust me on this one.”

“I still think it’s a silly rule though.”

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He sort of agreed.

*****

“i don’t like this show.”

“Well, Grandpa and Ulani like it, munchkin,” Steve patted Nat’s thigh and pulled her into his lap. Steph arched an eyebrow.

“You like Real Housewives of Beverly Hills?”

“ _ I like it. _ We watch it together.” Ulani bristled. “Other people get to pick what shows they like to watch, Natalie. You don’t get your way all the time just because you’re a kid.”

“Who’s the kid here?” Steph muttered under her breath.

“She doesn’t get her way all the time,” Ben snapped,  already on edge and wanting a reason to push Ulani back into the stupid lake. And maybe hold her under for a few long seconds. Ulani seemed to be under the impression that she got to comment on his parenting style and his child’s behavior, which was rich, if you asked him. And Nat definitely did not get her way all the time and was very reasonable and smart so they could all just fuck off.

Yeah, okay, he was strung out.

They’d decided to go to the lake house for the Fourth of July and that was doing nothing to help his mental state. Especially since Ulani had spent most of the afternoon trying to force Nat to go swimming, which Nat vehemently refused to do. Ben had even taken her shopping in Eagleton for a new bathing suit for the occasion (she’d picked a colorful bikini) and still, no dice.

Nat sighed and flopped back against Steve. He patted her belly. 

“Hey, when’s your dad gonna get you a mommy?”

“Good lord,” Ben sat up and Henry choked on his beer. His wife Ellie blinked, horrified.

“Wow, Dad.”

“What, I’m just asking. Peanut wants a mommy.”

“No I don’t,” Nat mumbled. Steve twisted.

“No? But don’t you want someone to take you shopping and do your hair and paint your nails.”

“Is that what you think mothers do?” Steph sat forward. “No wonder you got divorced.”

Steve brushed Nat’s hair off her forehead as she mumbled something into his skin. She loved Grandpa, she acknowledged sometimes he was ridiculous but she really did love spending time with him, which was why Ben agreed to this stupid trip.

“What’s that, Nat?”

“I don’t want a mommy,” she whispered. “I want Leslie.”

Steve lifted an eyebrow. “Who’s Leslie?”

Ben’s stomach dropped and his chest tightened. Steph stared at him and Henry patted his back. Nat shrugged and rolled into Steve’s shoulder.

“I just miss her, Grandpa.”

“You got a girlfriend, Benny?”

“Not anymore.”

“He did,” Nat squished closer. “ _ Leslie _ .”

“Well, what the hell happened, why’d they break up? You never date anybody.”

“She wants to run for office.”

“Dad, can you cool it with the colorful language around her?”

“Oh god, you’re so wound up.”

“It’s complicated,” Nat hefted herself upright. “I’m just sad because I love Leslie. I don’t want a mommy. I just want Leslie to come over for movie nights again and spin the wheel.”

Henry shot Ben a sympathetic look and Steph muttered they always left her out of the loop on these things. Ben slumped back, wondering how everyone in his family managed to feel victimized because _ he _ broke up with  _ his girlfriend _ . When The Wyatts put their mind to something, they could really ruin a long weekend.  

“Well, you might like a mommy once you had one. It’s not your fault the bitch who gave birth to you wants nothing to do with you - ”

“DAD!”

Nat squirmed off his lap and her eyes flooded with tears for the second time that day. 

“That’s not a nice word,” she declared, sprinting down the hall. The soft click of a door made Ben throw up his hands.

“She is a bitch.”

“You don’t call her that in front of Nat, okay? She’s seven, don’t put that on her.”

“The bitch is trying to get Ben to let her see Nat.”

Steve whirled with wide eyes.

“She’s  _ what _ ? When did that start?”

“A few months ago.” Henry answered for him.

“I hope you told her where she could go.”

“I did,” Ben rubbed his forehead. “But Nat doesn’t need to hear any of that. I’m not vilifying a woman she’s never met.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m  _ not _ , Dad. Nat doesn’t need to see me getting upset over something, or hear you saying her mother wanted nothing to do with her.”

“That woman’s the egg donor, not her mother.”

“Dad,” Ben leaned forward. Steve Wyatt was protective of his granddaughter, Ben would give him that much. “We can’t...just...I know...you’re right. Just not in front of Nat, please.”

“You better get a lawyer.”

He sighed and accepted the beer Henry offered him. That was definitely true.

*****

The rest of the summer passed much the same as it always did, with softball practices and games, walking to get ice cream after dinner and movie nights that allowed Nat to stay up later than she normally would. She joined two camps - a science one that was held at the high school, and a tennis one that she proved exceptionally good at - and spent the rest of the weeks in between babysitters and hanging out at his office.

And Ben continued to miss Leslie. He continued to watch her get deeper and deeper into her campaign, fight with Ron over the Pawnee Rangers and publish a book on the history of Pawnee. Everyone got a copy with an intense personal message in it - including Natalie. Ben’s did not contain that. Ben’s simply read  _ DearBen, I hope Pawnee’s really starting to feel like home now _ with a smiley face and her signature.

Being around her was just...hard. Leslie smiling whenever he walked in, Leslie leaning on him for whatever new project she wanted approved, Leslie showing up in his office doorway to talk about funding for parks and rec… none of that made this any easier.

And then there was Mel. He’d consulted a lawyer who had told him the courts would be reluctant to terminate her mother’s parental rights if a) there was no substitute mother figure and b) Mel could provide a suitable home for Natalie in the event something happened to him. If Mel had redeemed herself in their eyes it was unlikely Ben would be able to get rid of her entirely.

Which, of course, was his nightmare.

Oh, also, Mel’s husband who she now had another child with? He was one of the top family lawyers in the state who specialized in custody cases.

Of course he was.

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“I want to add somebody to my wall.”

Oh good,  _ The Wall _ , the one Leslie inspired. Ben was trying really hard not to seem too affected every time Natalie mentioned her, but it was getting harder all the time.

“Alright, who are we adding to the - ”

“Leslie.”

Ben’s throat constricted instantly.

“Oh...yeah?”

“Yes. My teacher let us watch some of the speeches in class because she says local government is important, and so we got to watch it at recess instead of going outside today and Leslie’s speech was really good and she should go on my wall.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, the last thing he needed right now was to see Leslie’s sunny, smiling face every time he went into Nat’s room. Ben tried to keep his expression neutral.

“Well,” he tried carefully. “I mean Leslie’s not really... _ famous _ , you know. Are you sure you want her on the wall - ”

“She was on TV.”

_ Dammit. _

“She...was.”

“And it’s not my wall of  _ famous  _ women, it’s my wall of inspirational women and I want to put Leslie on it. Please? It’s important.”

“Nat…”

“Will it make you sad? Because you said Leslie still likes me and we could still be friends even if she can’t come over for movie night.”

Her eyes welled with tears and her upper lip started to tremble.

“No, no no,” Ben kneeled quickly. “She does. You’re right. Of course you can put her on the wall. I’ll ask for a picture for you, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“Kiss please.”

Nat smooched him nosily as Ben’s heart hit the floor.

*****

Ben’s chest seemed to tighten before he even heard her voice, and as soon as he did his pulse started to race. He was on the way out of a meeting with sanitation, distracted by Sewage Joe’s lude comments and references to…

It didn’t matter.

The point was, Ben was distracted when he rounded a corner and her sharp tone cut through every other noise in the corridor.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Ben Wyatt’s office. It’s kind of embarrassing, I was here already, but I’m all turned around.”

Mel.

Mel. Mel. Mel. Alarms started going off in his head. 

Good lord, could he get a restraining order? Twice now she’d showed up at his office and once, his home  - surely her fancy lawyer husband knew enough to tell her not to force his hand like this.

“Uh, yeah,” a voice he didn’t recognize answered. “City Manager’s office is down - ”

“Ben’s actually not in his office right now, he’s in a meeting. A lot of meetings. All day. Probably all night. In fact, I don’t think he’s available to meet with anyone until next year...possibly three or five years from now. He’s busy. Very busy. Super important.”

That voice he definitely recognized too. Ben winced and peered around a pillar.

Yep. Leslie was talking to Mel and a tall - very tall - man. Leslie was dwarfed between the two of them, but her blond hair was stark and blinding.

“Who….who are you?”

I’m City Council candidate and Deputy Director of the Parks Department Leslie Knope. Who are  _ you _ ?”

“I’m...a friend of Ben’s.”

“Um, no I don’t think so. I know all of Ben’s friends and he never mentioned - ”

“Hi,” Ben stepped into the situation before it got any worse. Leslie whirled to face him, blue eyes the size of saucers and filled with concern. “Uh, what do you want?”

“Ben,” Mel cleared her throat and adjusted her skirt, emphasizing her tiny waist and slim legs. Poor Nat, she was going to be scrawny forever, wasn’t she?

“This…” she gestured. “This is my husband, Daniel. We would...like to speak with you regarding...some things.”

“And you thought ambushing me at my place of business would be the best way to do that?”

“With all due respect,” Daniel coughed, his voice surprisingly soft for his broad frame and impressive stature. “You did not respond to any of our emails, phone calls, or the letter…”

Daniel’s green eyes darted to Leslie and he licked his lips.

“Thank you for your help, Ms. Knope. If you’ll excuse us.”

Ben rubbed his forehead, realizing he could be as indignant as he wanted (and had been since Mel had started this) but they weren’t going to stop bothering him until they had a conversation.

“Come to my office.”

“But I thought you had meetings for the rest of the year?” Mel quipped with an amused little look at Leslie. Leslie’s nostrils flared and her eyes turned black right in front of them. Ben patted her arm gingerly.

“Thanks, Leslie.”

The look she shot him was apologetic as she let Mel and Daniel step passed her. They all headed down the corridor in silence.

It was Daniel who spoke as soon as his office door was closed. Chris was out to lunch thankfully.

“Ben,” he gestured with his hands. “I have to say, I deal with a lot of matters like this in my practice and you have been extremely uncooperative.”

“You have to say that?” Ben snapped back. “I don’t want you to see her, I don’t know why that’s hard to grasp. You’ve ambushed me twice now, you came to my home with some ridiculous letter that was supposed to tug at my heart strings or something, and I don’t care. Let me be very clear, I do not care what you want. You are not going to see her.”

“Well, unfortunately that decision won’t be up to you. We’ve tried to be reasonable. Mel is very upset with your...reluctance and we have decided to move forward with a formal request for visitation rights.”

He’d sensed it coming, but his stomach still twisted so violently Ben thought he might vomit at their words.

“She is _ seven _ ,” he growled, throat tight. “She is seven and she doesn’t even know you exist. All this time you could’ve found us, tried to... _ I tried _ . I tried to find you until she was almost two and you didn’t want to be found and now…you can’t just  _ change your mind  _ on a whim and demand some...you can’t confuse her like that, she’s a little girl!”

“Research shows that it’s better for young girls to have a mother figure in their life and you - ”

“I am filing to have your rights terminated. I’ve already talked to a lawyer and I didn’t want to do it because it seemed harsh and...but you are forcing my hand. She is doing just fine without you.”

“That,” Daniel clucked his tongue, eyes darkening. “Is for the courts to decide.”

“Ben,” Mel finally seemed to remember how to speak. “I really do care for her, that’s why I left her with you, because I knew you would do...what you felt needed to be done and I trusted your judgement, but now...I really would like my son to get to know my dau - ”

“ _ She is your nothing _ .”

Mel shot her husband a woeful look. He patted her shoulder.

“That is for the judge to decide, Ben. We’re doing you the courtesy of informing you of this motion we will be filing so you can...either agree to let us see her yourself or we can go to court.”

“Fine. We’ll go to court.” 

He wished he felt more confident they would rule in his favor, but he spat the words at her, his body shaking with adrenaline. Daniel gave a curt nod and settled a hand in the small of Mel’s back.

“Very well, then.”

“You really want to go to court over this, Ben?”

“I don’t want you near my daughter. Ever. So yes, if we have to go to court for this,” he threw up his hands in exasperation. “Let’s go to court.”

“Fine,” Mel snapped, spun on her heel and stormed out of the office with Daniel right behind her.

Ben slumped in his chair, head in his hands, and tried to fight back the tears of frustration prickling the corners of his eyes. How was this actually happening? How was…

“Ben.”

He cringed at her voice and looked up to see Leslie hovering, files held tightly against her chest. She stepped in without asking and closed the door.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” he leaned back in his chair.  _ And you being here isn’t going to help that. _ “They’re taking me to court for visitation rights.”

“Well,” Leslie erupted with sympathetic support like she always did. “That’s...ridiculous! She can’t just change her mind and...that’s absurd and you should tell the court that and I can tell them that if you want me to and I can tell them how great you are with Nat and how she doesn’t need anybody else and...did you talk to a lawyer? What did they say?”

Ben tried not to think about how nice it was to have Leslie sitting in front of him, looking concerned, as he explained what the lawyer had told him. The tightness in his throat was now a dull ache and he deflated into his seat when he finished. Leslie leaned forward. 

“What...what if they want more?" he stated his fears for the first time out loud, hating and loving how at ease she put him. "What if they get visitation and then Nat loves her and they petition for custody and...what if….what if that…Oh god, this is my nightmare. This is my worst…”

She took his hand and his skin seemed to electrify at the contact. “One step at a time, okay? Do you have a court date?”

“Not yet.”

Her thumb brushed the back of his and Ben yanked his arm away quickly. Leslie stiffened.

“Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“I can’t…”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I just can’t deal with...with you.”

“I know, I know,” Leslie gulped, the subtlest crack in her voice. “I will...leave you, I guess. But, please...if I can help in any way, please let me know.”

Ben slammed his head on the desk and groaned after she left.

He couldn’t deal with any of this, really.


	12. End of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the greatest, comments and kudos make my day, etc (I still mean this, I just feel like you're probably sick of hearing it, hahaha). Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

“What’s an End of the World party?” 

Ben looked up from his computer at Nat, curled in a chair, eyes fixated on a flyer on his desk and her purple backpack at her feet. Marta had dropped her off after school since this whole Zorp nightmare was taking forever to deal with and Ben was working late. It was hard to focus on anything but the upcoming hearing (which a fairly soon date had been set for thanks to Mr. Mel’s impressive connections), but Ben didn’t exactly have a choice. At least it was something to fixate on besides missing Leslie.

Leslie who he saw every day still, who smiled at him in her Leslie-way and pushed into his office with a list of things she just _ needed  _ to discuss with him. Who would get flustered if she unintentionally grazed his arm and quietly ask how Nat was doing if they had a spare moment alone.

Leslie who, just by being friendly and kind, left him wrecked beyond words. Seeing her was torture, but he still valued what insignificant time he got to spend with her so Ben supposed that made him a masochist.

“That’s...Tom’s having a party at his office tonight.” 

“Is the world ending?”

Only his child would so pragmatically ask that question, Ben was certain.

“No, peanut. Some people are saying it is, but it’s not.”

“Oh,” she bit her lip. “But how  _ sure  _ are you?”

“One hundred percent.”

He didn’t lift his gaze to check her face and eventually Nat shifted in her seat and sighed. “Daddy, don’t take this the wrong way but you’re kind of being cranky lately.”

Ben snorted and scribbled something on a piece of paper. That was probably true. He had a lot on his mind and he tended to clam up when he did.

“To you?”

“No, to everyone else.”

He reached forward and kissed her little knuckles. “I just have a lot going on.”

“I know, I was just saaaaaying.”

“Oh, you were just saaaaying. Okay, got it.”

Nat giggled as she plucked The Reasonablists book off his desk while Ben sat back in his chair.

“Are these the people that think the world is ending?”

“Yeah, but you don’t want to read that. It’s weird and...graphic.”

“Like Game of Thrones?” 

“Yes…” Ben trailed off at a soft knock at his door, surprised to find Shauna Malwae-Tweep standing in it. Her brown hair was curling along her shoulders and she wore a floral, printed dress and her trademark smile.

“Uh...hey...Shauna.”

“Hey, Ben, hi! Sorry to bother you, I just...I heard you and Chris were going to that Zorp, Reasonablists thing tonight and I was wondering if I could get a comment from the City Manager’s office for the story. If you’re busy I can come back later...”

“Oh, uh,” Ben indicated in front of him and started shuffling some papers. “Yeah, sure, I’m just...Chris is the one going, I’m not, but…I can...if you...now’s fine...”

Shauna brightened, dimples creasing in her rosy cheeks. Obviously she was objectively cute. He missed Leslie and he wanted to be with Leslie but he couldn’t, and Shauna was cute.

So, that was something.

“Great,” she stepped further into the office with her tape recorder in hand and blinked as her eyes fell on the chair. “Oh, who’s this?”

Nat looked up and lifted an eyebrow. Ben cleared his throat.

“This is my daughter, Natalie. She just came by after school.”

“I didn’t know you had a daughter,” Shauna bent over and gave Nat a massive smile. “Hi Natalie, I’m Shauna.”

“Hello,” Nat pulled her newest book from her backpack. It was well worn with a faded cover.

“What are you reading? That looks interesting.”

Nat fingered a paperback Ben had never seen before. “It’s about Eleanor Roosevelt. I got it from my teacher,” her eyes darted to him. “It’s age-appropriate; I asked.”

The look his daughter shot him made his chest tighten just a little. They both knew why she wanted a book on Eleanor Roosevelt. Fuck, even when Leslie wasn’t around she seemed to find a way to be everywhere.

“Oh wow, is it for school? That seems so advanced...”

“No,” Nat shifted onto the floor. “It’s just for fun. I can sit at Chris’s desk if you need to talk to Daddy.”

Shauna thanked her sweetly and took Nat’s spot in the chair as Nat shuffled across the room without another word.

******

Shauna kept smiling brightly when she asked whether there were security concerns regarding the event in the park that evening. Ben responded smoothly with something about it saying more about Chris’s social life than the Zorpies that got an easy laugh in response. And then Shauna moved around and leaned over his shoulder to see something on his computer and...patted his arm in a sort of flirty move while asking if he was going to Tom’s party. Her perfume was a little heavy for his taste, but her hair smelled nicely of coconuts as she leaned in closer.

He wasn’t going to the party, obviously. It sounded kind of fun, and maybe flirting with Shauna could be too, but Nat always came first.

Ben had gone to point that out to Shauna, whose hand was still on his elbow, and it was only then he realized Nat was gone.

Shauna’s eyes had filled with concern and Ben had leapt to his feet, pushing through his office door and only a little frantic as he checked the nearest water fountain in case she’d just gotten thirsty. There was no sign of her. Shauna touched his back lightly and asked if Nat wandered off a lot, but Ben didn’t really make sense of her words as he moved swiftly down the hall.

Because in all reasonable likelihood he knew exactly where Ms. Natalie Wyatt had wandered off to, but the custody hearing had him on edge. As if Mel could suddenly swoop down out of the ceiling and kidnap her.

Shauna followed him into the parks department and they were greeted by Ron, who simply pointed to Leslie’s office with a nod. There was Nat, on her lap, Eleanor Roosevelt book on the desk in front of them. Relief flooded Ben as he closed the distance between them. He could feel the frustration from the last few weeks bubbling up and the fear that something seriously bad could’ve happened was overwhelming.

Leslie whispered to Nat and made a soft smile appear on her face. When Leslie leaned back her eye caught his. Ben pushed into the office, Shauna still right behind him. He kept forgetting she was there.

“Uh, hi,” he cleared his throat and turned to Nat, whose cheeks colored. “Excuse me Ms. Wyatt, what do you think you’re doing running off like that?”

“I wanted to show Leslie my book.”

“And you didn’t think to mention that to me? What if something bad had happened and I didn’t know where you were?”

“You were busy talking to Shauna. She was touching your arm.”

Shauna went bright red and Leslie’s eyes widened. Nat stared him down, as if daring him to get out of that one.

“I…” Shauna cleared her throat. “I should...get back to work anyway, but thanks for your...comments. And think about Tom’s party...maybe.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ben rubbed his neck. “I will. Thanks for...” he trailed off awkwardly and Shauna, perpetually pleasant, stepped back.  

“Nice to meet you Natalie.”

“Bye,” Nat’s eyes had gone back to her book. Ben snapped  _ don’t be rude _ and Nat gave an exasperated sigh and lifted her head.

“Nice to meet you, Shauna.”

Shauna called a soft hello and goodbye to Leslie as she disappeared.

“Nat,” his voice dropped an octave, because  _ that _ was a level of attitude he’d never experienced. “What was that?”

“I wanted to show Leslie my book,” she repeated defiantly. Ben rubbed his forehead and held out a hand.

“Alright, fine, we’ll talk about this at home. Let’s go.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Well, you’re going to. Let’s go now.”

“But Daddy - ”

“Nat, stop arguing, get your stuff and let’s go! And lose the attitude while you’re at it, please!”

He reached out and gave her arm a little tug and the tears started to fall. Oh good lord, that was all he needed right now.

“Natalie, stop fooling around. We’re going.”

She shoved him off and stalked to the door, a strangled sob echoing through the room.

“If she does that again, please just bring her back to my office,” he sort-of barked at Leslie without looking at her. “I was worried.”

“I texted you,” she squared her shoulders. Ben blinked and checked his phone. Sure enough, she had.  _ Oh _ . “She just wanted to show me her book - ”

“Well, either way, I don’t need... _ that _ ,” he gestured in front of him. “I don’t need to see that, we...we broke up, okay? You can’t...she needs distance from you too.”

He didn’t need to see them pretending to be a happy two-thirds of a little family they never were. They were never that, as much as Ben had ached for them to be. Leslie was a woman he should have never dated in the first place and Nat should definitely have never been involved in any aspect of their relationship.

Leslie’s gaze turned glassy and she swallowed audibly.

“I thought...I…”

“I don’t care what you  _ thought _ , Leslie. She’s seven! She doesn’t understand. She’s sad, she misses you and you need...she needs space. It’s bad enough I can’t get it.”

Leslie tilted her head and Ben immediately regretted his words. He wasn’t sure why he was yelling. Natalie was safe and sound and he had been informed immediately of such, but…

He just couldn’t deal. With anything right now.

“That’s not...that’s not what I…”

She gulped. “I’m...sorry and I will...in future I will bring her right back. I’m very sorry you...I ruined your plan-making with Shauna Malwae-Tweep.”

“You didn’t...that wasn’t your fault - ”

“Well, I’m sorry. I will, in the future, take her right back to your office.”

“Thank you,” Ben replied, forcing the smallest of smiles as he found himself wanting to linger. The less he talked to Leslie about what they had been the more final it was and even if he was half considering trying to date someone else that...hurt.

Feeling like their romantic relationship was over really hurt, even if he’d been the one trying to see if he could maybe, possibly, at some point try and move on.

They exchanged more awkward almost-smiles as Ben turned on his heel and followed Nat out the door.

*****

“Nat,” Ben glanced in the rearview mirror. Her forehead was pressed against the glass and her book rested in her lap.

“Can we talk about what happened, please?”

“I just wanted to show Leslie my book.”

“But you scared me when you weren’t there. You always tell me where you’re going and this time you didn’t so I was worried.”

“If I said where I was going you wouldn’t have let me go.”

Ben bit down on a snort. She was too smart for their own good.

“That absolutely does not mean you get to wander off without telling me. City Hall is a big place and if I tell you you can’t go somewhere there’s a reason.”

“The reason is seeing Leslie makes you sad, but  _ not  _ seeing Leslie makes me sad, Daddy.”

Ben sighed and made a turn towards their house.

“Are you gonna go on a date with Shauna?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you like her?”

“She’s nice. I bet she likes watching movies too.”

And would probably think a Movie Cuddle Wheel was adorable (because how could you not?) and could probably get into Star Wars and probably loved reading, since she was a journalist and everything, so that could be nice…  

Ugh, he had no idea what he was trying to do. Prove to Nat that there were other women in the world who would slot into their lives just as seamlessly as Leslie had?

Even Ben didn’t believe that to be true. 

Nat said nothing, just went back to staring out the window. He heard a little sniffle from the backseat and glanced over at a stop sign to see her swiping at her cheeks.

“I’m s-sorry Daddy.”

Ben sighed as they pulled into their driveway.

“I know; it’s okay. I’m not going on a date with anyone right now.”

Partially because he had enough going on without trying to bring a new relationship into it, partially because dating Leslie had been an exception to a rule he’d never broken before, and partially because he just...didn’t want anyone else. At least not right now.

Ben kissed Nat’s hair as he helped her out and carried her inside. He waited until they were both settled in the kitchen - him with a beer, Nat with a gingerale - before bringing up what he’d been avoiding for too long now.

She needed to have some idea of what could happen and why he was so stressed out, beyond breaking up with Leslie. Clearly, it was affecting Natalie more than he’d realized.

“So. There’s...been some stuff going on. About you.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No,” Ben rubbed her shoulder. “No, you are not in trouble. Your...mother. Who…”

“Didn’t want me.”

Ben winced. “I...have to go to...see a judge and some people because she...she would uh...like to hang out with you now and get to know you.”

It was several, unbearably long seconds before she reacted.

“D-do you…” Nat bit her lip, eyes clouding again. “Do I have to?”

Ben hestiated.

“If...if the judge says so, you might, yeah. I don’t want you to, but they might make me take you.”

Nat shuddered and wrapped her limbs around him tightly as she started to sob. 

“No, no, no Daddy, please, I don’t want to. Please, please, please I don’t want to, I don’t want to - ”

Ben dropped instantly and lifted her into him.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“I don’t want to,” she cried into his neck. “Please don’t make me...”

“Hey, hey, look at me a sec,” Ben cupped her cheek. Her brown eyes were shining, water clinging to her lashes in a way that broke his heart. “Why don’t you want to? Tell me?”

“I don’t want to, I don’t want to, please Daddy, pl-please…”

“But you have to explain why, okay?” She was seven and not wanting to do something - not feeling  _ comfortable _ doing something -  should absolutely be enough, but it wouldn’t be. Ben knew that.

“Because the judge might ask you or someone else might ask you why and you have to tell them  - ”

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY I JUST DON’T WANT TO!”

Ben held her tighter until her breathing levelled.

“Hey,” he wiped her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “Just tell me why.” 

“I want t-to st-stay wi-with you.”

“Well, I would be there,” probably. He hoped. The fact that he even had to entertain the idea that he might be forced to hand over his daughter to the woman that abandoned her for any period of time was making him nauseous.

“I don’t like her.”

“Well,” Ben swallowed. “You can’t say that because you haven’t even met her. You just don’t think you’ll like her.”

“I won’t. She didn’t like me before and I don’t like her now.”

If someone from the court decided to talk to her Ben wanted his precocious little monster to come off as objective. Even though she had plenty of reason not to like Mel and he would support that wholeheartedly.

“Nat,” he pulled her against him. “I know, okay? I get it. And I’m not saying I want you to like her or want to hang out with her or anything, and this is very scary for both of us, but we have to stay calm and talk to people when they ask because we don’t have a choice right now. Believe me, I’ve been trying to avoid this since I found out about it and I can’t. They’re making me go talk to the judge.”

She shouldn’t have to be so rational as a second grader.

“Why are you scared?” her voice crackled with sadness and Ben had half a mind to buy a plane ticket to an island in the South Pacific and hide there forever.

“Because I don’t want you to have to do anything that makes you this upset,” Ben stood, Nat in his arms. “And I hate that this is something you even have to think about or worry about, I don’t want you to worry, okay? You...I will handle everything and all you have to do is be honest and trust me.”

“But why are you  _ scared _ ?”

_ Because losing you, even for a minute every other weekend, to someone who doesn’t deserve you, is about the worst thing I could ever imagine. _

“That’s why, because I’m scared I’ll have to make you do something you really don’t want to do.”

“It’s okay, Daddy,” she pushed her nose into his arm. “It’s not your fault, I know that,” Nat took a shaky breath. “Can we make cookies after dinner?”

“We definitely can do that,” he kissed her temple and, for some unknown reason, had a flash of the Zorp sit-in at the park where Leslie, Ron and Chris were probably all waiting. And possibly where Shauna was trying to get more quotes for her story.

The actual world might not be not be ending, but it felt like his could be about to and there were only two people he cared to spend that with. 

And one of them definitely wasn’t Shauna Malwae-Tweep.  

*****

Nat was buzzing with excitement as he turned the car down the street towards Lot 48. It was the happiest he’d seen her in months. Ben was in his most expensive, most professional looking black suit, his hair was gelled back and his fingers were twitching with anticipation.

Because in four hours time he had a hearing to decide whether he would be mandated to let Mel spend time with Nat - and if so what kind of time, what were the limits, would he get to be there - all of that could be decided in the next few hours.

And Model UN had done nothing to take his mind off of it. He thought it might help, some fun with Leslie, something to make him forget everything else that was going on… and it had for a while. When they were creating treaties and laughing together and doing a ridiculous handshake he’d felt lighter than he had in months. He wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to get her alone and tell her everything and have her reassure him because Leslie did that - Leslie was great at that.

But then, they’d fought and they’d both probably been in the wrong, if he was being completely honest. He was bitter about her campaign, even though he was the one who told her to run, and she’d kind of been selfishly ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be…

He was just tired of treading water, okay? He needed...he either needed her or he needed to be over her and Leslie forcing her friendship on him wasn’t helping.

However, Nat’s feelings were the most important thing right now, so Ben was willing to torture himself a little further to put her at ease.

Ben reminded himself of that as he pulled into Ann Perkins’s driveway at 7am. Leslie’s car was already there.

“So, depending on how long this takes and if I need to do some stuff with the lawyer after, either I will pick you up or Leslie will and you call me as soon as you’re done, okay?”

Leslie had assured him, no matter how busy she was with work or the campaign, she would be there when Nat got out of school if he couldn’t make it back. Her earnest commitment to making Nat feel comfortable and supported did nothing to help Ben’s feelings.

Ben put the car in park and pulled his keys out of the ignition as Natalie helped herself out and grabbed her backpack. It was stuffed to the brim with books she insisted on lugging back and forth every day, and Ben took it to avoid giving her a spinal injury before the end of second grade.

“Why am I going to Ann’s and not Leslie’s?”

“Because Leslie is here and her house is too messy.”

Nat started to giggle adorably and his heart thawed instantly. “Really messy?”

“I bet you’d get lost in it, there’s so much mess.”

Nat erupted with a cackle as Ben led her by the hand up the steps as Ann’s screen door flung open.

Leslie smiled, all sunny hair and bright eyes, already dressed for the day. Nat squeaked and Leslie beamed, though it didn’t light up her whole face like it usually would.

“LESLIE, HI!”

“Hi, hi, hi,” Leslie knelt to accept a tight hug, Nat’s face pressing into her chest as Leslie’s landed in her hair.

“Is Ann here too?!”

“No, but her shift just ended so she should be here very soon. I was going to make waffles for breakfast - do you want some waffles?”

“Yes, please!”

Leslie motioned for them both to come inside and Nat deposited herself happily in the center of Ann’s couch.

“Thank you for this,” Ben set Nat’s backpack down. “She’s...it’s been pretty stressful so just knowing she’s…” he swallowed the lump in his throat. There was so much he wanted to tell Leslie. “Just knowing she’s happy and I don’t have to worry about her while I’m there…”

“I’m happy to help,” Leslie fought to smooth the frown off her face. “However I can. And I absolutely will be there to pick her up unless you tell me otherwise.”

“I really appreciate it,” Ben couldn’t meet her eyes even though he meant it. Because he missed her and he loved her, probably ( _ read  _ definitely), and he wanted Leslie to win her election so badly, but he also really wished when this day was over Leslie would hug him and kiss him and promise they’d figure it out, no matter the outcome. Because no matter what the ruling was, he knew this wouldn’t be over anytime soon. It would just be nice to have someone else promising to help him through it...someone to come home to after all the madness.

No, not someone, Leslie.

“Do you…” she shoved her hands into her pockets. “Do you need to go or can I make you some waffles or...coffee even?”

“I should probably hit the road.”

He’d love to stay for some waffles, but this was already bad enough and spending time with the two of them, thinking about how everything…

He needed to leave.

“Thank you, again,” he took a deep breath. “Alright peanut, I gotta go.”

Nat gave him what was arguably the most massive hug he’d ever received in his life and Ben had never wanted to let her go less.

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear. “It’ll be okay Daddy, I promise.”

He should be the one promising that to her, but he couldn’t, so he kissed her a dozen times until she whined and squirmed and he finally pulled away, a genuine smile on his face.

Ben tried not to notice the way Leslie was looking at him when he walked out the door.

One problem at a time. 


	13. Smallest Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, you guys are the greatest ever and I worked really hard to get this done quickly for you. Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos and I hope you love it!

“Do you think he’s okay?” Leslie whispered to Ann Perkins, her perfect, rational voice of reason, as Nat poured herself some juice. Ann bit her lip and checked her watch. It was just after 6PM and considering Ben’s hearing had been that morning and Indianapolis was only a couple of hours away...Leslie was worried. So worried. He hadn’t even answered when Nat called after school and that had upset everyone greatly.

Leslie should call him again. It was bullshit he even had to _go_ all the way to Indianapolis for this. Daniel and Mel and their stupid fancy car should have to come to Pawnee where the law would be on _their_ side.

Ben’s side. Right. Ben’s side, she wasn’t...a part of that.

She should call him.

Just, objectively, as friends who would be spending five minutes having fun conversations together every day. Not as her boss or her ex-boyfriend or a guy who she spent every night falling asleep thinking about. A guy whose adorable daughter was spiralling in the exact way he would, because her daddy wasn’t answering his  -

 _Ben_ lit up her phone. Oh, thank god.

“HEY - ”

“Come outside,” his words were sharp, almost growled, and Leslie shivered.

“Okay,” she mouthed his name to Ann and hurried through the front door before Nat could notice she was gone. Ben’s car was in the driveway and he stood beside it, with no coat, as a light dusting of snow covered his hair. His tie was loosened, his shirt was undone and rumpled and his eyes were glassy.

“I…” he slumped back against the side and dropped his head into his hands, starting to tremble.

“I lost,” he breathed when she was in earshot. “I think...I lost, I lost, I...Mel gets to see her. They...they want Nat to come talk to a child psychologist next week and then Mel and... _Daniel_ , the smarmy lawyer, they get to take her. For a whole afternoon. And I don’t get to be there. Someone’s going to supervise and I...I don’t get to be there.”

“WHAT!?” Leslie launched herself forward and pulled on his shoulders. “What are you talking about? What do you...are you kidding me, right now? That’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever - ”

“N-no,” he gulped and swayed into her. “I...I spent...I looked...I was at the lawyer’s all afternoon and...they...if they….they want to do some evaluations and then they’ll...they might...if the visits go well and they wanted to they could push for…And I told him about...about wanting to terminate her rights and he said I don’t...have much of a case for that since she’s showing herself to be...she’s trying to...which is...oh my god, this is such bullshit, I can’t...”

Actual tears filled Ben’s eyes and a few loose ones slipped down his cheeks. She wanted to hug him and console him, and also chastise him for driving home in such a state. He should’ve called somebody. He shouldn’t have to go through this alone.

Her. She wished he’d called her.

“Oh my god,” he swiped at his face quickly. “I can’t breathe. I can’t...what if they want more...what if they...what if want custody...oh my god, I can’t breathe,” he fell forward, head between his knees. Leslie rubbed his back and murmured _deep breaths_ as if that was helpful somehow. When Ben straightened finally his face was red, but he’d stopped shaking.

“I can’t...how do I...tell her that?” he stared at her hopelessly.

“When...did they say when you have to…”

“Next week,” his fingers twitched. “Tuesday, I have to take her up and I said what about school, but _Daniel_ asked the judge if they could do it before Thanksgiving and he was like oh sure, no problem!” he gestured erratically, hair everywhere. “God, how do I tell her?”

“Come on,” Leslie took his hand gently and squeezed. It was instinct, she couldn’t help it. “Not like this. Let’s get you a drink and then you guys can talk and if you need anything -”

“No,” Ben yanked his hand away suddenly as if he realized what he was doing. “No, I...I can’t do that. I...we should just...thank you for staying with her, but we should just go.”

Her heart hit the floor. This stupid, ridiculous, horrible rule meant she couldn’t even help when it felt like he needed her. She wanted to help so badly.

“Ben.”

“I can’t,” he rubbed his forehead. “I can’t, Leslie. It’s too hard. It’s too hard to watch you be amazing with her and miss you and...I can’t. I meant what I said. After the small park project we...I think we should stop working together.”

“Ben - ”

“It’s _too hard_ , Leslie. I’m...a wreck and being around you doesn’t make that any easier so...we...I should get Nat and go.”

It was Leslie’s turn for tears to fill her eyes because she missed him too, but being around him and supporting him in whatever way she could, even if they weren’t _together_ together, seemed more important. She still wanted some of him, if she couldn’t have all of him.

But Ben didn’t want that, Ben wanted distance for reasons she would never understand and she...couldn’t force him to be her friend. So instead he went inside, put on a fake smile that Nat obviously noticed, grabbed her backpack and thanked Ann for letting her stay. He gave them both a little nod before guiding Nat outside and then they were gone.

And Leslie started to really cry and Ann Perkins held her again. What was the point in her plan to drag out the Smallest Park project if, at the end of the day she still wouldn’t get to be there for him when he really needed her?

And why was it the longer she followed her dream the less worth it it seemed to be?

*****

Two days later, she made a decision.

She wanted to run for office and win but not more than she wanted to be with Ben. And not because she wanted to help him through all of this baby mama drama, but because she cared about him deeply and couldn’t take it anymore. Which, she told him, standing there in the little park they had created that was supposed to be their last project together. She watched him show up, looking as sullen and dejected as he had for the better part of the last four months, and she told him how she felt. She told him she missed him like crazy and she wanted to be with him, but she would respect his choices if he’d rather have nothing to do with her anymore.

And also that she would respect his space (and Nat’s) if he didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. She made that clear too. It would probably kill a piece of her, but she wasn’t a steamroller. No, sir.

Ben argued, of course. He pointed out they would have to tell Chris and there would be a scandal and it could hurt her campaign and all of these things that yes, didn’t sound great, but that Leslie had already considered. She didn’t even need to make an idea binder for this one, she knew it was worth the risk. It had always been worth the risk - her job, her campaign - and she wasn’t sure why she’d wasted so many months pretending she hadn’t already made that decision a long time ago. From the first moment Ben had kissed her she’d been well aware of what this could cost her.

She told him again how she felt and asked how _he_ felt, and in answer his mouth was on hers, amazingly hot with perfect pressure, his nose pushing into her cheek and his lips tugging as his hand slid into her hair. Ben pulled her flush against him and stole her breath there, in that small park that was supposed to be the last thing they ever did together and was now just the start of more.

She wanted to do a whole lot more things with Ben. Starting with, but not limited to, make out with him, catch up and help him through whatever mess he was in. They were in.

It was a mess she wanted to be in too, not just watch from the sidelines as he struggled through it.  

And they had so much to discuss, but right now she couldn’t stop kissing him. She couldn’t will herself to care about what it might mean for her campaign or their careers when his arms were back around her, finally, and his tongue was pressing against hers again. She’d never felt happiness like this about something that wasn’t related to work - she’d never so clearly wanted to explode with joy.

“Are you sure?” he broke away panting, but his forehead stayed on hers, fingertips pressing into the side of her neck and her jaw. “We could...seriously get into trouble for this.”

“I don’t care. It’s worth it, it doesn’t matter, I don’t care. I want to be with you. I hate not being with you so much.”

Ben chuckled softly even though his eyes were watery, his arms winding across the top of her shoulders. He kissed the tip of her nose.

“I hate...I have hated every...I miss you so much too.”

“Well, you don’t have to now,” she pushed up on her toes. “Because we’re together and what I say goes and we’re going to get through this, through everything together.”

“Oh, yeah?” his nose rubbed hers. “We should probably go home and talk about that...if you’re sure you’re sure…”

Adorable idiot.

“Beeeen, I’m sure, I promise,” she pressed her mouth to his lower lip and sighed. “Where’s Nat?”

“Marta’s with her. I have to go home and...relieve her.”

“Mhmm,” Leslie swayed into him. “Just...you know...I mean, you know I adore her.”

“I do.”

“And you know I would never in a million years ever want her to feel like we were sending her away, but Ann Perkins is off tonight and I just…”

“We have a lot of very serious discussions to have?”

The way his fingers pushed into her hips urgently suggested to Leslie that Ben knew exactly what kind of discussions they needed to have.

“So maybe...maybe Ann...would be interested in a sleepover?”

“So we can...discuss everything…” she trailed off when he started kissing her again, more insistently, hips pressing into hers. She laughed into his mouth and Ben smiled.

“Meet you at my place?”

“I’ll call Ann from the car.”

They kissed for at least two or three more minutes before finally pushing apart and running to their respective vehicles. Leslie with a borderline maniacal cackle as she did.

***** 

Ann Perkins, beautiful nurse and sex-facilitator, said she would be more than happy to have Nat over for the evening and _YAY! THAT’S SO AWESOME! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!_. And Chris wasn’t going to be around so that was perfect, it was like the universe wanted Leslie and Ben to have awesome, loud sex all over his house. Leslie was still trembling from their conversation and Ben’s adorable mouth that she’d missed so super much when she knocked on their door and Ben called “come in”.

“LESLIE!” Nat launched herself forward and flung her arms around her knees. Ben was sitting on the floor, still in his coat, and slowly pulled himself to his feet. “Hi! Hi! Hi! Daddy didn’t tell me you were coming over!”

Ben met her eyes over Nat’s head and she knew he was asking if she was sure again. Leslie’s answering smile was massive and shapeless and probably looked a little strange, but Ben grinned back.

“Well,” Leslie knelt down as Nat’s small fingers slid over her coat.

“This is so pretty,” she whispered. Leslie kissed her forehead. “Did you come to see me?”

“I came over because...because um...your dad and I have...we’re going to try...dating again. I just missed him so much and I missed _you_ so much, and…”

Nat’s little mouth popped open. “But what about your campaign?!”

“You,” she gulped down the lump in her throat. “It might...not be great for my campaign, but you guys matter more to me.”

“Really?” Nat’s voice broke and Ben reached for her hand as if needing the contact. Leslie kept an arm around Nat’s hips.

“Yeah, really. What do you think?”

“I like that,” Nat grinned. “A lot.”

“Me too,” she blinked back tears. She’d missed this so much - Ben and being with Ben, of course, but also little quiet moments just the three of them that somehow felt so significant.

Ben cleared his throat, tickling the inside of Leslie’s palm. She shivered and remembered there was more.

“So, I also have exciting news. Ann Perkins would like to have a sleepover with you tonight.”

“Oh…” Nat’s brow furrowed. “Tonight? That’s kind of last minute...”

Ben muffled a noise behind his hand and Leslie wanted to swat at him.

“Mhmmm, she said she’s got a great movie she thinks you’ll like and lots of popcorn and she’ll make macaroni and cheese for dinner, and…”

“Oh,” Nat pursed her lips as Ben helped Leslie stand. “Can I not stay with you? Can we have movie night here!? Ann can come too! She can be in the middle of cuddles if she wants!”

Ben laughed softly and draped an arm around Nat.

“Well, Leslie and I still have a lot of stuff to talk about, so we...were thinking maybe tonight we do that and then we’ll come get you for school in the morning and tomorrow…”

“I would _love_ a movie night tomorrow,” Leslie added quickly. She cared about this kid so, so much, but she also really needed to be alone with Ben right now. Nat lifted an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Oh...okay. “

“I mean, we just thought it might be fun - super fun - if you went to Ann’s to hang out. But obviously, if you want to stay here…”

Nat started to giggle. Ben blinked.

“What? What’s funny?”

“Youuuuuu just wanna kiss a lot.”

Leslie felt her face grow hot and Ben flushed too.

“Uhhh...well no, we want to talk about...what happens next and work and Leslie’s campaign and there’s lots to talk about.”

“Yes, lots of talking.”

“So much talking.”

“Uh huh,” Nat grinned. Crap, she totally wasn’t buying it. Should a seven year old be able to pick up on how badly they wanted to make out? 

Probably not.

“Okay,” Nat tugged Ben forward. “A sleepover at Ann’s sounds fun, but movie night tomorrow.”

“Absolutely,” he kissed her cheek. “Movie night tomorrow.”

“And I get to be in the middle _and_ pick the movie because Leslie and I have lots to talk about too.”

Leslie brushed her hair back.

“I think that’s fair,” Ben agreed.

“Kay,” she squeaked for no reason. “Leslie, come help me pack! I gotta show you my wall!”

Leslie swatted Ben for the look he gave her as Nat tugged her upstairs.

*****

Leslie stilled when they entered the bedroom, eyes instantly watery again. “I’m on your _wall_?” She turned to stare at Ben and Nat just beamed proudly.

“Uh huh, because it’s inspirational women and I saw your speech at school and it was so good and I told eeeeeverybody I know you!”

Tears slipped down her cheeks and Ben kissed her earlobe and slid his arm around her. “Don’t start that now,” he murmured.

Easier said than done, Benjamin.

Plus, he definitely looked like he was tearing up too, so hah.

Leslie sat on the bed and sniffled as Nat pulled her lime green suitcase out of the cupboard. Ben opened a drawer and handed her a few gentle suggestions, though Natalie appeared to have a lot of opinions on her wardrobe now and vetoed at least half of them, before spending a good five minutes searching for her current favorite pajama pants.

“You know what Grandpa said?” Nat didn’t bother to fold anything and crossed in front of Leslie to get Wally. Leslie grabbed her hips and got her eyes.

“What did Grandpa say?” She felt like she’d missed so much and she wanted to hear every detail. She wanted the four months they’d lost to be erased by all the gaps being filled in. In a way she was glad she had to suffer without him - them - for that long. It gave Leslie perspective she’d never really had before.  

“Heeeeee said,” Nat rested her palms on Leslie’s shoulders. “‘When’s Daddy going to find you a mommy’ and I said I don’t even want a mommy, I just want Leslie to come over for movie nights again.”

Leslie started crying for real and Ben wiped his own eyes discreetly. Nat moved her hands to Leslie’s cheeks and pushed their foreheads together.

“I love you _very_ much, please don’t be sad.”

“I love you very much too and I’m not sad, I’m very, very happy.”

Nat grinned, revealing more of her newly lost teeth.

“Please don’t break up again.”

Leslie laughed and hugged her super tightly, face in her little shoulder.

“Alright,” Ben cleared his throat. “Come on Nat. Ann’s waiting.”

“And it’s time for the kissing to start.”

Leslie took the suitcase when Ben threw Nat over his shoulder and tickled her mercilessly amidst a cacophony of squeals and cackles. He didn’t relent until she was safely in the backseat of his car.

Ben took Leslie’s hand on the drive over to Ann’s house. Nat didn’t even tease them about it.

*****

Her red coat hit the floor and Ben pinned her against the door, sliding his tongue over hers and rubbing her hips. Leslie murmured.

“Are you - ”

“Ben, if you ask me if I’m sure one more time I’m going to punch you in the face.”

He grinned cutely as she pushed him back, sliding her lips down his throat as she chucked his coat to join hers. _Mhmmm_ she missed his hands, big and warm, holding her waist perfectly. Leslie kicked off her heels as she backed him in the direction of his couch, giggling when he sank onto the cushions and pulled her over him.

She couldn’t stop kissing him. His lips were soft and pliant and since the park it tasted like he’d had a couple of tic tacs from the stash he kept in his glove compartment and god, she’d missed his mouth. She missed the way his fingers tugged with an urgency his mouth never seemed to have. Ben kissed slowly, thoroughly, like he was always savoring it. Her.

Leslie sank into him and Ben’s lips moved to her neck, nipping lightly at her skin and then just breathing into her. She pushed her nose into his hair as her blazer was discarded.

“You...are you hungry?”

His fingers ghosted over her sides and Leslie shook her head.

“No,” well, kind of, but not _that_ hungry, not hungry enough she wanted to take pause from what they were doing. His bit her collarbone, drawing a soft moan out of her.

“B-Ben…” she pulled his mouth back to hers. “Should we go upstairs?”

He _growled_ and was on his feet instantly, mouth latching onto her neck as he carried her to the stairs. If her panties weren’t already wet they would’ve been soaked instantly at that slick move.

“Are you…?” he kissed under her chin. “On...are you uh...still on - ”

_Oh, birth control, right. Good call, Benjamin._

“Uh huh...and I haven’t...with anyone...have…” she had to ask. “Have you?”

“No,” he kissed her ear. “Not even close.”

Leslie whimpered as his tongue flicked and Ben steered them towards his bed.

*****

The hickeys he’d given her littered her chest and collarbone, so Leslie’s shirt was a little… _higher-necked_ the next morning. But that was why high-collared shirts existed -  for modesty and post-having awesome make-up sex/back together sex with your boyfriend. They’d stopped at her place for clothes so they could take one car to work, because they were telling Chris first thing and that was that. They could go to work together.

Okay, she was a little nervous about it. Really nervous. Kind of terrified.

And they hadn’t talked about anything, except that they both definitely wanted to be together. The rest - the rule breaking, the Mel drama, her campaign - that would come later. Last night had been about them and only them.

And Ben kept glancing over and smiling at her, and it was the most relaxed she’d seen him in months and god, was there an upper limit to the number of times she could say she’d missed this?

He leaned across the console and kissed her lightly after they pulled into Ann’s driveway. This was big. This was their first trip together taking Nat to school and that…

Shouldn’t make her feel so much, probably, but it did.

Nat had been Ann Perkins-ed when they walked through the door, hands linked. Her hair was in two perfect french braids, the purple dress she’d shoved into her suitcase the night before had been supplemented with Ann’s colorful leg warmers and a sparkly scarf, and she was sporting newly painted nails.

“Morning!” she sprinted across the room and Ann stood behind her, looking way too proud of herself. “You’re holding hands!”

“We are,” Ben tapped her chin. “Is that okay?”

“YES! Ann and I talked about it _all night_ and it’s still kind of confusing and I have lots of questions but I’m _so happy_.”

Leslie blushed and Ann winked at her.

“Did you talk a lot?”

“We did,” Ben palmed her head. Nat swung back and Ann gave her a quick little shake. Nat started to cackle and he asked what was so funny.

“Inside joke, Daddy.”

“Great, you and Ann have an inside joke, that’s just great,” he muttered, sounding more amused than anything.. “Alright, let’s go. Get your stuff. Did you eat something?”

“We had oatmeal.”

Leslie made a gagging noise and Ben rolled his eyes.

“Good, oatmeal. Thank you, Ann. We really appreciated the time to _talk_ about everything.”

Nat started to giggle again and Ann laughed behind her hand. Okay, Leslie didn’t even want to know what they’d discussed.

“What do you say, trouble?”

Nat took off, launching herself at Ann and hugging tightly. Ann always looked taken aback when she did this, even though Nat clearly adored the beautiful, strong, talented salamander she was.

“Bye Ann, thank you, love you. Have a good day!”

“Thanks,” Ann kissed her forehead. Ben ushered both Leslie and Nat out the door and Ann mouthed “call me” before locking up behind them.

Oh, Leslie definitely would be. Ann Perkins was the best friend in the entire world.

She should send her a singing telegram.

*****  

There was going to be a trial.

The week after Thanksgiving.

She was stressed, but she was trying not to show it because Ben had enough on his plate and they were in this together and they also knew this would happen so she needed to just...remember this was her choice and worry about Ben and Nat and what was to come with her visit with Mel next week. The trial would be fine.

Leslie went home after work to pack some clothes and shower away the remnants of a kind of crappy day. Everyone in the department kept pestering her with questions about what would happen next and it felt like the rest of the employees in City Hall couldn’t stop gawking at her. Because word had spread like wildfire that “cool kids make the rules” Leslie Knope had broken a massive rule with Assistant City Manager Ben Wyatt.

Really, she just wanted to go scuba diving in Belize with Ben and Nat. They would have to check to see if there were places for children to scuba dive too...or maybe snorkelling. They could go snorkelling in Fiji or something -

No. No. No going to Fiji. She would go to Ben’s and they would eat dinner together and talk about plans for Thanksgiving and watch movies. No avoiding her problems, just focusing on why these problems were worth having.

When the door swung open Nat greeted her with a huge grin and a hug to match.

“We’re making pasta, is that okay?”

“That’s great. I’m starved. How was school?”

“Good. I have _so much_ to tell you, oh my gosh. It’s probably going to take _all night_.”

“All _night_?” Leslie gasped dramatically. “Oh wow, okay, I’m ready. But you know I’m staying all weekend, right?”

Nat lit up so radiantly Leslie’s chest hurt.

“You are? Because you told Chris and it’s okay now?”

“Uh huh,” Leslie smoothed out her smile. “It’s still a little complicated, but I can stay the weekend now.”

Leslie locked the door behind her as Ben came up and pecked her lips lightly.

“I poured you wine,” he took her hand as her shoes came off, and Nat grabbed the other one.

Okay yeah, work sucked, but this was totally, completely, 100% worth it.

It always had been.


	14. The Trial of Leslie Knope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome and you spoil me with your comments and kind words and thank you so so so soooo much for reading. <3
> 
> Oh a brilliant starfish came up with 'Mel-o-drama' in reference to everything, so I think we should all adapt this turn of phrase ;).

His warm, soft, amazing lips that she’d missed so incredibly much slid over hers in greeting and they both squirmed closer in the bed. 

“Morning,” she sighed as he licked and nibbled his way down her throat, palm sliding to cup her butt as his foot hooked around hers. Ben grunted and rubbed his unshaven jaw against her pale skin and Leslie was suddenly very aware of how hard it would be to explain beard burn to a seven year old.

Ben didn’t seem that worried. He was pulling her flush against him, slowly-hardening cock pressed into her pelvis as his teeth flashed on her shoulder. Leslie laughed softly when Ben rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him, finding her lips with his again. Early morning sex either meant spooning or Leslie in charge, because her stupid, adorable-faced boyfriend was very not awake until coffee was in him.

“You think we, uh,” she glanced at the clock and hesitated. Nat would sleep a little later on weekends, but even knowing that they’d be cutting it a bit close. Ben tugged her t-shirt off and sat up, sealing his lips around her breast.

“She’s fine,” Ben insisted with another little nip, hands sliding up her back and tugging her head down to his. His fingers shifted between them as he pressed kisses against her collarbone and soon Leslie was all heavy breathing and soft moans into his bedhead. The scent of his shampoo was almost overwhelming and it occurred to Leslie that the first night back together she probably hadn’t taken the time to appreciate things like that. She hadn’t considered the way his hair slid between her fingers and smelled faintly of mint and citrus, or the way his eyes became unfocused seconds before he came, or the way lips refused to  _ just kiss _ any part of her. His lips demanded, took what they wanted unless she asked them not to. Even between her thighs, they were never too delicate and just thinking about that in the moment made her wetter. She moaned and Ben chuckled.

“That good?”

“I was thinking about last night...when you...”

Ben groaned as his fingers sped up and then dipped inside her, panting into her skin.

“Fuck,” he kissed her shoulder. “You - ”

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” she babbled and rocked against his hand. Ben circled a little harder before removing his hand and fumbling with his boxers. His tip brushed against her teasingly, but Leslie couldn’t wait, slamming down on top of him so abruptly they both gasped and stilled for an instant, before moving together.

*****

They were giggling and kissing softly in the afterglow, back on their sides and touching heated patches of skin when Nat knocked. Ben sighed and nuzzled Leslie’s forehead, handing back her ( _ his _ ) shirt and tossing panties at her as he straightened himself out. Keeping baby wipes beside the bed had been a good call ( _ her  _ call, thank you very much) with a child that spent most nights in her own room but loved to pay early morning visits. 

“Hello, miss,” Ben pushed her hair off her face and Nat’s nose crinkled adorably. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” she clutched a piece of paper tightly in her hands. “Can I come in?”

Nope, she definitely should not come in for cuddles, not when  _ somebody _ made a mess all over the sheets.

“Should we go make Leslie some breakfast instead?” Ben countered smoothly.

“But I have questions,” she gestured to her paper earnestly. Leslie’s eyes widened and Ben tilted his head curiously.

“You have questions.”

“Yes.”

“About what?” 

“You and Leslie. I made a list.”

Oh god, she was actually the cutest thing ever. Ben snorted and squeezed her neck. “Let’s go downstairs and make breakfast and you can ask all your questions.”

“Okay, thank you,” Nat spun around and took off towards the stairs, allowing Leslie to pull on a pair of Ben’s sweatpants and roll them about three times at the waist.

“She has  _ questions _ ,” Ben murmured as his arm curled around her hips. “And she made  _ a list _ . Are you sure she’s not related to you? That’s one step away from an idea binder...”

Leslie cackled and squeezed his waist as they descended to the living room.

Nat was already on the couch when they came down, list in front of her and glasses back on her nose. Ben settled beside her and pulled her into his lap, while Leslie curled on a different cushion.

“Okay, questions,” Ben patted her thigh. “Go for it.”

“Ohhhhkay,” Nat took a breath. “1. Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Ben answered, lips twitching with amusement. “We told you that.”

“You just said you were gonna  _ date  _ again, and that’s very different.”

“It is?” he tilted her back and lifted an eyebrow. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“Because I watch TV and boyfriend and girlfriend is more serious and it means you aren’t dating anybody else.”

“We’re not dating anybody else. Just each other.”

Nat grinned so cutely Leslie wanted to smooch all over her face.

“Okay, good. That’s better. 2. Are you gonna get in a lot of trouble?”

Leslie inhaled sharply, thinking of the trial again for the first time in at least six hours. Ben’s hand snaked over to find hers.

“You don’t worry about that, Nat.”

“But is Chris gonna be mad at you?”

“We worry about that,” Ben stated firmly. “We decided we wanted to date and we’ll deal with the consequences. I don’t want you to worry.”

“I just don’t want you to get in  _ trouble _ .”

“We are in trouble,” Ben answered gently. “We have to have a big meeting to see how much trouble we’re in, but,” he squeezed Leslie’s hand. “Leslie and I will worry about that and it’s going to work out fine, I promise.”

Leslie wasn’t sure she believed him, but Nat seemed placated. “Okay. 3. Leslie, can I help you do stuff for your campaign now?”

Leslie’s heart swelled at the notion that Nat had been wanting to help her campaign this entire time. “I would love that.”

“Okay, cool,” Nat smiled back. “4. Is Leslie gonna sleep over all the time now?” 

“Well,” Ben bit his lip. “That...I like having Leslie sleep here, but this is your house too, so what do you think?”

“I like when Leslie sleeps over. You always wake up last and when Leslie’s here she’s up and we can talk. You should sleep over lots, Leslie.”

“I would absolutely love to sleep over a lot.”

“Okay,” Nat cleared her throat. “5. What are we doing for the holidays?”

Ben laughed softly. “Grandpa and Ulani are away for two weeks so you’ll just phone him on Christmas and maybe see them in the New Year. Grandma and Aunt Steph are maybe going to meet us in Chicago with Uncle Henry and - ”

“Is Leslie coming?”

Ben lifted his eyes. “Well, she...yeah, if she wants to and if you want her to - ”

“I want Leslie to come too.”

_ She would not cry again, she would not cry again. _

“O-okay. I’d...if you’re...if that’s okay, I would love to spend the holidays with you.”

Nat beamed. “And you  _ have  _ to come to my Christmas pageant, okay? I’m playing a wisewoman. You can sit with Daddy.”

Oh god, she would probably be the person videotaping it and shushing everyone around them.  She’d get a sparkly sign made and streamers and tell everyone she was there for Natalie Wyatt and...

“I would love that too,” she honestly meant it. 

Nat smiled, but her lower lip quickly started to tremble without warning. “Did you tell Leslie about my mother, Daddy?”

“I did,” Ben rubbed her arm.

“Because, I don’t want to go and I have to,” her brown eyes turned up woefully.

“I know, peanut,” Ben kissed her hair.

“But hey,” Leslie jumped in. “After that’s done it’s almost Thanksgiving and you have that cool party at school, right? And then we have some holidays and we can start decorating the house for Christmas and...everything.”

Leslie was already thinking about her Christmas decorations and whether she should bring some over to Ben’s. They needed a tree for sure, so they could go to the lot and pick one and start to map out where everything should go...

And cookies. They really needed a Christmas cookie baking schedule. Nat would love that. They could make a chart and put it on the fridge and they could bake a different kind of cookie every night and -

Nat blew a raspberry on her cheek and Leslie squawked. Nat cackled.

“Leslie I was taaaaalking.”

“Sorry, sorry, I was thinking about Christmas and cookie baking.”

“I love Christmas.”

“Me too.”

“Okay,” Nat took a breath. “I  _ think  _ that’s it for now.”

“Well, if you think of more write them down,” Ben answered, tongue-in-cheek, like it was totally Leslie’s fault Nat thought to make a list. Ben kissed her nose and yawned.

“Okay Daddy, let’s get you some coffee,” she patted his arm affectionately and slid out of his lap. Leslie nudged him with her elbow as they followed her into the kitchen.

Looming ethics trial or not, this was a good call.

*****

Tuesday came and it was “Nat sees the psychologist and Mel gets to take her with supervision that wasn’t Ben” Day. Ben had barely slept at all and every minute he did was filled with tossing and turning and angry murmuring. Finally, around 4:30, Leslie pulled him close and told him to talk it out. He did. He babbled everything - every concern, everything that was making him furious, the crippling fear that Nat might actually want to be around Mel…

Which, he admitted, was probably selfish of him. If Nat liked Mel and enjoyed being around Mel he shouldn’t take her mother away from her. He supposed.

Leslie just stroked his hair, arm slung loosely around his sexy 29” waist and let him. There was nothing she could say to put a positive spin on the situation and Ben wanted to vent, so she let him until it was time to get Nat up and dressed for the day.

Leslie had wanted to go with him, but Ben thought it important that, given  _ their _ situation, she show up at work and prove what a good, model employee she was and that she wouldn’t just drop everything for her boyfriend. Which, sounded logical at the time, but once she got to work she only resented being there. Because she loved her boyfriend (even if she hadn’t told him as much yet) and she loved Nat and she should be with them during all of this, regardless of how it looked to anyone else.

They were more important than her job and her campaign. Hadn’t she declared as much by choosing to be with him?

Ben texted her when Nat was with the psychologist and he was standing behind a two-way mirror watching them ask her a bunch of questions. Even his texts sounded anxious as he explained how sullen and withdrawn she seemed, and how she kept smoothing over the skirt of her dress and wouldn’t meet the person in the eye.

Leslie wandered into Ron’s office for no particular reason just before lunch and he asked what she was still doing there. Not in his office - at work, in Pawnee.  

Ron told her she should be halfway to Indianapolis by now.

That permission was all it took. She thanked him breathlessly and was gone, straight to her car, and on the freeway. The drive took forever, which only made Leslie angry again they’d somehow managed to get the hearing so far away from Nat’s home. Just because she was born in Indy and Daniel The Lawyer was some big shot didn’t give them any right to disrupt a little girl’s life so much.

Ben was sitting outside the courthouse when she arrived (which was beautiful, and they should really take a tour of it and check out the murals, but not today, another day). His head was in his hands and the hair he’d slicked down that morning was everywhere again. She parked in a lot a few blocks away and hurried over. Her phone revealed he’d texted her twelve times and called once, which she felt bad about not answering even though she was about to be right in front of him.

“Ben,” the clicking of her heels on the concrete didn’t make him look up, but her hand on his shoulder did. He started and Leslie smiled, throat tight as she took in his red eyes and flushed cheeks. “I couldn’t...I know you said...but I couldn’t let you sit here alone all afternoon.” 

A small tug of her hand and Ben was on his feet, arms around her and burrowing into her neck.

“Fuck, it was a nightmare. You should’ve seen her face when they took her. She kept looking back for me, and…I keep thinking she’s upset and she’s stuck there and they won’t even bring her back if she’s crying or something...Oh my god, what if she’s just sitting there crying and asking for me and I can’t...”

Leslie would probably want to punch someone if that was the case.

“I can’t believe they just...you should at least have to  _ be there _ ,” Leslie cupped his face, forcing his bleary eyes to look at her. God, she really loved him so much for so many reasons. She should tell him that. Not now, it wasn’t the right time, but soon.

It almost felt like a formality at this point, but still. 

“They think I’m...biased and if I’m there she won’t try and interact with Mel. The psychologist went to evaluate them.”

Was it okay to hate them? Mel and Daniel and the judge and...everyone?

“Come on, let’s get you some lunch and a drink and you can tell me everything,” she took his hand and swung it gently as she steered him down the street. Ben led the way once they got moving, taking her around the corner to a quiet pub and ordering himself a beer as soon as he sat down. The booth wrapped around a wall, so Leslie cuddled up beside him and took his hand on the table.

“Start from the beginning,” she murmured, after they had their drinks and had ordered burgers. He toyed with her fingers.

“She didn’t cry, she just...Mel just took her hand and…and before in the room, with the questions and the….she did great. I don’t want her to feel like she did something wrong and that’s why they let Mel take her or something. They said she’s intelligent and her emotional IQ is high and she...they felt further interaction with…” he winced. “Her  _ mother _ would be appropriate.”

Ben’s chin bumped against her temple. His voice was low and hoarse and his fingers kept sliding up and down her arm.

“I...I figured it would happen after the ruling, but...he looked so...smug. Henry thinks I need a better lawyer. He was talking to some people in Chicago who gave him a few names and it’ll be expensive but I think it’s worth it, and maybe I have a little less to send her to college with right now, but that’s a ways away and I just need to get this dealt with quickly because the longer it goes on the worse my chances get of keeping Mel out of her life and  - ”

Leslie kissed him softly and felt him exhale into her mouth.

“Breathe,” she rubbed his chest. Ben dropped his forehead to hers. “In a couple of hours she’ll be back and...everything is going to be fine. We’ll figure it out. You’re not losing her to anyone for any reason.”

A comfortable (if slightly on-edge) silence hung between them before Ben finally broke it.

“I know I told you not to, but I’m really glad you came,” he whispered. Leslie carded her fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp as he reached for his beer.

She was too.

*****

God, it was strange. It was so,  _ so _ strange, watching Nat being led out of a room by the hand, her eyes on the floor and her glasses slipping off her nose. It was so strange to see Mel and Daniel standing in the doorway with big smiles plastered on their faces as they waved heartily and called something about meeting her brother next time.

If it was strange for her, Leslie couldn’t imagine how bad it was for Ben.

Nat started to pull as soon as she noticed them, tugging on the person who refused to let go and starting to pout in frustration before Ben finally went to her. He dropped to his knees and Nat pried away frantically and went flying into his arms. Across the corridor Mel rolled her eyes but Leslie super caught her, and had half a mind to shout something not-so-nice when Ben’s other arm darted out and he tugged her down into their moment.

Their little family moment.

“That was a strange day, Daddy.”

“I know, peanut. It was weird for me too.”

Nat sighed as she reached an arm around Leslie’s neck and yanked her in close. 

“Hi Leslie, I’m very happy you came.”

She didn’t sound happy, she sounded exhausted. Leslie smiled tightly. “I was worried about you guys. I had to be here.”

Nat let out a shaky breath. “Can we go home now?”

“Absolutely.” Leslie stood as Ben did, Nat still in his arms. “Should we get some waffles from JJ’s on the way?”

The woman Nat had been with came over to tell Ben something and Nat jumped into Leslie’s arms, winding around her like a monkey. “Leslie, I don’t want Mel to be my mommy.”

Leslie nodded understandingly as Ben’s arm curled around her to lead them through the hallways, Nat still holding on for dear life.

“Don’t tell Daddy because he’ll get upset,” Nat whispered a little too loudly. Ben’s eyebrow lifted. “She asked me to call her Mommy.”

His arm tightened and Leslie wished she had a free one to try and soothe him with. She leaned closer instead.

“We’ll have to talk about that,” he murmured as they stepped out into the dying afternoon light. “Where’d you park?”

“Andy and Ron are coming up to get my car. There’s a steakhouse or something that’s supposed to be as good as Mulligan’s...anyway, I asked, so I’ll drive us back and then you don’t have to.”

Because he’d practically been falling asleep on her shoulder in the pub, Leslie had taken it upon herself to text Ron who recruited Andy, who had procured her spare keys from her desk. Her boyfriend’s answering look was amused and affectionate and he kissed her lightly and pressed his nose into Nat’s hair.

He seemed to exhale into her once the courthouse was out of sight and Nat squirmed and deposited herself back on his chest, which was a relief because Nat was getting bigger and heavier by the day and his car was a good five minute walk. Her two cute Wyatts whispered to each other adorably the whole rest of way and Ben took her hand with the one not carrying his daughter.

Fuck, it was a totally inappropriate moment, but the Dad-thing was still super sexy and totally doing it for her, and her uterus hoped he wanted at least one more baby, because she wanted at least one more with him…

Okay, it was probably way too early to think about that.

Or to think of Nat as…

It was very, very too soon.

Nat fell asleep instantly once they started moving and Ben wasn’t fair behind her, his hand resting comfortably on Leslie’s thigh as he dozed off against the window with a furrowed brow. She lowered the volume of her mixed tape, and then switched to some presidential inauguration speeches because what good was a mix tape if you couldn’t sing along?

Ben murmured a little when the car stopped at JJ’s, who personally ran out to meet her with two containers of waffles and Ben’s “usual”. JJ commented on how well her campaign was going and gave Leslie an easy smile when he took note of Ben and Nat still mostly asleep.

“Long day?”

“Mhmm. Thanks JJ. What was the - ”

“On the house,” he patted Leslie’s arm. “We’ll see you soon.”

Leslie smiled because yes, he definitely would. All of them.

*****

It was the day of her trial and Leslie hadn’t slept. Mostly, because she was already way too used to having Ben in bed and they’d spent the night apart, but also because her job was on the line and the trial that would decide her fate was happening in seven hours…

And then six....

And then five and a half…

And then she was getting up and getting dressed and going to City Hall to wait, because why not. At least she could sit in the Council Chambers and enjoy the beautiful woodwork and less-than-beautiful, but historically important murals. Ben wandered in around 6AM and he had a toy Li’l Sebastian for her, made at the toy store. He was this strange amalgam of cute and happy and worried, but nothing like he had been that day in Indianapolis. He looked like he wasn’t regretting the decision they’d made in the least and neither was she, but it was just...nice to see it right there, on his adorable face.

“And also,” Ben reached around the neck of the plush  _ mini  _ mini-horse to a little silver bracelet. “This is Nat’s lucky bracelet which she apparently has - that was news to me - and she put it on Li’l Sebastian so it would bring you good luck today.”

He said something about a hideous monster and him being on the other side of it, but Leslie only half-heard him because she was thinking you probably weren’t supposed to feel this stupidly content right before an ethics trial.

She kissed him with a quick pat to his chest when she told him to go.

Yes, of course, she was going to fight tooth and nail for her job, and she’d watched a lot of Law and Order and would probably kill it, but even if she didn’t, her home life kind of couldn’t get more amazing.

So that was…perspective.

*****

He loved her.

Well, it was  _ sort of obvious _ , in retrospect wasn’t it? But it was just  _ so good _ to hear and have on official court record that would be in the Smithsonian one day, along with her Knope 2012 campaign button and some Parks memorabilia...

And she loved him, obviously, with her whole heart. Both of them, actually, but Ben. It was important Ben knew that, felt that, understood that. He’d resigned for her because he loved her and wanted to be with her and god, he was a stupid, sweet, amazing idiot that she loved so much.

A stupid, sweet, amazing idiot who was all cute and cuddly and kissing her nicely with the snow falling on them and his nose brushing against her cold cheek when Ethel interrupted them. Because she needed a ride home or something.

Leslie had so many questions - what about income, what about Nat, what it would mean for what was going on with Mel that he quit his job - but she didn’t want to worry anymore right now. They had two weeks of suspension to figure all those details out.

And they would. Together. Because they loved each other and somehow everything was not great and totally perfect all at once.

Oh Ethel, just let Leslie make out with her boyfriend who she loved very much for five more minutes.

There was nothing urgent about it when Ben’s arms slid around her more snugly and his mouth opened as they smiled together.

“I better take Ethel home,” she whispered finally, after Ethel yelled at them for a third time. Ben nodded, rubbing his nose against hers and cupping her cheeks.

“I’d go with you, but…”

“Did you tell her?”

“Not yet,” he thumbed her earlobe. “We’ll tell her when you get back.” 

“Kay, I love you,” she pushed up to kiss him again and  _ whoops _ , more making out happened. Ethel was very annoyed by the time she got back to the car all flushed and tingling.

Her smart, successful, career-driven boyfriend had quit his job because he loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything, and sometimes she needed an extra five minutes to make out after a big gesture like that.

_ God Ethel _ ,  _ where was your sense of romance? _


	15. Citizen Knope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I spent all of my Saturday night filling headcanon requests for this story and you guys are hilarious and had some crazy questions I had to really think about the answers to and it was awesome, so thank you for that. And if you missed it, this is the link to what (I hope) I was tagging everything. http://bookwormm03.tumblr.com/tagged/bookworm-does-au-headcanons
> 
> It's a party over on tumblr, what can I tell you. 
> 
> Second of all, thank you so much for your comments and kudos, as always. I am beyond thrilled you guys are liking this and taking the time to let me know so. It totally makes my day. <3 <3 <3

Ben’s arm was around her and Leslie’s head was resting on his shoulder as she felt her body slowly starting to relax. It was late (according to Ben), just after midnight and they’d been binge watching Game of Thrones since Nat fell asleep because she just _had_ to be ready for season two.

It was...okay, she supposed. She approved of the number of awesome, powerful women, though she’d prefer a documentary…

But Leslie didn’t care what they watched. She’d spent the evening baking shortbread and molasses cookies and decorating the tree they’d picked out together after school (since neither she or Ben had work right now and her campaign team was “taking a break for the holidays” or whatever that meant). The house smelled like Christmas and in a few days they would be in Chicago and Leslie would see Ben’s brother and possibly his mother and sister and her home life was perfect.

Ben kissed her hair and toyed with her fingers.

“My lawyer called when you guys were searching for the cookie cutters.”

Leslie lifted her head just enough to see his face. She curled into him and pecked his jaw.

“Oh, yeah?”

“There’s been another visitation scheduled for the 28th and then in the New Year there’ll be another hearing to determine...I don’t even know, a regular visitation schedule I think. I’ll have to call him back tomorrow.”

She pressed her nose to his neck and inhaled, still not over how good his skin smelled and finally appreciating why pheromones were a thing.

“I’ll go with you.”

Ben tugged until she was on her side and cuddling against him.

“Yeah? I thought you might have campaign stuff that day.”

“I think Ann and I had scheduled a strategy session for re-launching everything, but we can push that back a day. That’s fine.”

“You don’t have to - ”

“I want to,” she patted his chest. “I want to go up there with you and wait with you and...it’ll be easier this time, but I still want to be there, okay?”

“Uh huh,” Ben stretched over and grabbed his phone. He opened up the calendar and held it so they both could see.

“So, the 19th is your Parks Christmas thing.”

“ _Our_ Parks Christmas thing, yes.”

The corners of his lips curved upward.

“The 20th we leave for Chicago and then we’re back on the 23rd and then the 24th we have dinner at your mom’s.”

Leslie giggled because he totally didn’t realize he was frowning at the very mention of Marlene Griggs-Knope. “She likes you, I promise.”

“An unemployed single father?”

“A lithe, sexy panther who resigned in disgrace for me and has a seven year old she’s totally going to spoil.”

“I really hope your mom doesn’t think I’m...a sexy panther,” he pulled a face and Leslie snickered. “Should we make Nat watch Deliverance before she goes over? To prepare?”

Leslie cackled and climbed on top of him and they dissolved into soft laughter and fits of kisses that were warm and a little sloppy but made Leslie’s stomach flutter. Ben patted her hip through her pajama pants, sliding his fingers underneath, his palm flattening against her warm butt cheek. _Mhmmm_ , she wasn’t the only one with a thing for butts.

Well, really she just had a thing for Ben’s butt and she hoped he only had a thing for hers. And her boobs. He really liked her boobs.

“And we’ll come home in time to do all the Santa stuff…”

Leslie was _so_ excited to get to do Santa stuff with Nat. To write a letter and put out milk and cookies and then set out all the presents and write an answering letter where she had to mask her own handwriting. God, maybe she’d even put her Santa hat back on and…actually Ben kind of seemed super into that hat. Maybe they save it for the bedroom after Santa’s back in the North Pole for the evening. _Mhmmmm._

God, being a family was kind of awesome wasn’t it?

Not that they _were_ that, officially. But one day she hoped it would be because she loved them both so much and she really saw no reason this should ever end. Ben kissed her nose.

“Sleep or one more episode?”

“Neither,” Leslie found her second win and pressed into him. “Bone me, my sexy unemployed single father.”

Ben groaned and flipped her as she squealed a little too loudly. His hand covered her mouth and he rubbed his face against her neck.

“Yeah, yeah okay, let’s do that.”

*****

“Who are you here for?”

A small, almost frail woman with hazel eyes and bouncy, auburn hair gave Leslie a friendly smile as she filtered into the auditorium where what felt like half of Pawnee had come tonight.

“Um, Natalie.”

“Ohhhhh, are you the new babysitter? Ben was telling us he’s been having a nightmare trying to find someone good, we gave him a few names but they’ve either moved away or already have clie - ”

“No. I’m…” Leslie gestured aggressively. “I work in government. I’m running for City Council, actually!”

_Honestly, didn’t these people pay attention to the news?_

“Oh,” the woman smiled politely. “I have to confess, I’m not much into local politics. So, you’re...who are you - ”

“Hi! I’m Lisa! This is Cheryl,” Two new women appeared to Leslie’s right. “Who are you here for!? Do you need help finding a seat?”

“This is Leslie. She’s here for Natalie.”

“Awwww, we looooove Natalie. She’s the sweetest. And Ben. We love Ben.”

“We _love_ Ben.”

“Ben’s honestly the greatest, every time my husband complains about having to take Abby somewhere I’m like uhhhh _Ben_ does everything on his own. What’s your excuse?”

“Right!? When my sister’s divorce is finalized I am _totally_ setting them up. He needs to get out more, poor Ben.”

He absolutely did not need to get out  more. If anything he needed to stay in more. WIth her. Naked.

“How do you know Natalie?”

Leslie chose to take a deep breath before calmly explaining that Ben would be set up with no one, and yes he was amazing and so was his penis, when an arm slid around her and saved her from having to do so.

“Uh hey,” he bit his lip, looking amused. “PTA Moms.”

“Hi Ben!”

“Heey! Ben!”

“You made it!”

“Uh, yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I see you’ve met my...girlfriend, Leslie.”

“ _Ohhhhhh_ ,” all three of them in unison. Ben smirked and Leslie wanted to swat at him.

“She’s running for City Council and we would loooove to chat more about policies and the things Leslie will do if she’s elected and why she’s the best choice for this town, but I think…” he gestured to the lights. “We better find some seats.”

“We’ll see you after? Are you staying for the cookies and juice?”

“For a bit, we’re having dinner after,” he reached for her hand, steering Leslie away as she waved politely behind her.

Ben’s eyes widened when she revealed her camera once they were settled.

“Good lord, it’s a second grade Christmas pageant, not...where did you even get that?”

“Tom,” she handed it to him and slid out of her coat before taking back. Crap, it was heavy. Thankfully, Nat’s line was short and to the point and Leslie _may have_ suggested ad-libbing a bit when she was getting her ready for bed the night before...but even if she used their re-written script it still wouldn’t require more than sixty seconds of arm power. She linked her arm through his and snuggled closer while they waited for the show to start.

“So, all the moms are super into you?”

Ben snorted and moved his mouth to her hair. “Oh yeah, I’m a sex symbol really. I think it’s all the cookies we bake.

Leslie snickered and rested her cheek on his arm.

“How was the meeting?”

“Oh!” Ben patted her knee. “Fine. Great. Barney said of course I can have my old job back so that’s perfect.”

Leslie lifted an eyebrow, because he was pursing his lips and avoiding looking her way.

“Ben.”

“Hmm?”

“You know it’s...it’s okay if you want to take some time and...look for something else. You don’t have to jump into anything right now. You’ve been working your whole life and...I mean, you’ve given up a lot for Nat and now...for me,” she tangled their fingers.

“For _us_ ,” he shot her a look. “I wanted to. It would’ve happened anyway, trust me.”

“So, okay,” she rubbed his arm with her other palm. “Okay, so take some time and find something you really want to do. Just because...we will figure everything out and I think it’s great if you want to look for something else.”

Ben smiled adorably. “Yeah? But the other thing is with all the court - ”

“Well, you have the accounting stuff to go back to if it becomes a problem. But you have plenty in savings, you said, and...I want you to do something you really love.”

“Mhmmm,” he kissed her ear and she shivered in response. “I think tonight I’m probably going to do something I really love - ”

She cackled and swatted at him, drawing a few stares before they settled back in as the curtains opened.

*****

Even Leslie wasn’t up when Ben’s door creaked. She grinned into his neck and pulled him closer. Ben groaned.

“I told her the sun had to be up.”

She giggled and thought of the cookies they’d left out that Ben had made a point to eat a few of (because _that_ was a real chore. He’d tasted like gingerbread when they made out in front of the fire later). They’d stayed up too late, watching Christmas movies with a complete moratorium on work-talk, campaign-talk or Mel-talk and normally Leslie would’ve found that tough, but she hadn’t last night. Last night she’d just enjoyed relaxing with Ben after Santa had come and gone, and couldn’t help the stupid smile she got on her face when he whispered in her ear it was all a lot more fun to do with something else.

Maaaaybe he possibly felt that way because of what she got down on her knees and did about halfway through White Christmas. Who was to say?

“Naaaat, it’s too early.” 

“BUT DADDY SANTA CAME AND I’M SO EXCITED!”

The best part of her suspension was, hands down, going to the mall early after they dropped Nat off at school and shopping for presents for everyone. Ben curled into Leslie and rubbed his face against her skin. His groan rolled through her as his lips pressed against her pulse point.

“Daaaaddddddy?” Leslie could see Nat’s nose poking in and managed to tamp down on her laugh. Somebody was eager.

“Ugh,” he shifted. “Nat, it’s waaaaay too early for presents. Go back to bed.”

“I’M TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP, BUT I’M GOING TO THE BATHROOM AND THEN CAN I COME IN?”

Leslie giggled and stretched. Ben sighed.

“Yes, you can come in.”

They heard little feet sprint down the hall and Ben went back to her neck for the thirty seconds they still had alone. Leslie murmured and carded her fingers through his hair as he licked and nibbled good morning to her.

“Merry Christmas,” he stretched up and kissed her softly. Leslie smiled and held his cheek.

“Merry Christmas,” she squirmed closer. “She’ll need a nap later and then I’ll give you your present.”

Ben snorted, kissing her again softly as Nat ran in sporting her new Christmas PJs (the only present she’d opened the night before). Ben leaned over to lift her between them.

“Good morning, Merry Christmas.”

“Morning Daddy, Merry Christmas,” she kissed all over Ben’s face and hugged his neck. “Merry Christmas, Leslie.”

“Merry Christmas,” Leslie held out her arms and was rewarded with a tight hug of her own. Ben shifted and tugged them both down a little, hiding a yawn. His arm curled around Leslie, Nat sandwiched between them.

“Let’s...let’s just lie here quietly a few more minutes.”

“Kay,” Nat whispered. “Just a feeeeeew more minutes. Can you tell a story, please? A Christmas story!”

“Mhmmm, I’m tired from helping Santa. Maybe Leslie will do it,” he snuggled closer to both of them and Nat nodded into her chest.

“Yes please, tell the story, Leslie.”

Oh god, okay, this was definitely more Ben’s area of expertise…

“Once upon a time there was a man named Santa Claus…”

“Was he a wizard like Gandalf?”

“Ummmm,” Leslie lifted her head to see Ben smirking into his pillow, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Jerk.

“Um yes, Santa Claus was a wizard like Gandalf.”

“Did he have a staff? Or was he friends with Dumbledore?”

What the hell kind of stories did Ben tell this child? Ugh, he was super snickering. She was about to hit him and make him do it herself when he moved them both down on the pillows and his low, sleepy voice rumbled through the room.

It was Christmas in Hobbit-ville or something and Harry Potter was there...Leslie didn’t exactly pay attention, but Nat was riveted, gasping softly and peppering Ben with questions even though he was barely awake. When the questions stopped it was because Nat had dozed off again and was breathing evenly against Ben.

His eyes were still closed when he snaked a hand over to grab hers and they settled with their fingers joined.

“Love you,” he whispered. Leslie grinned and said it back.

Already, it was the best Christmas ever.

*****

“City Council candidate, Leslie Knope,” Leslie spun around to see Mel in massive high heels and a slim fitting pair of black trousers smiling at her. Crap, she’d never realized how ridiculously beautiful this woman was before. Her jaw was soft in all the right places, her cheekbones were high and her skin was creamy white with a healthy glow. Her brown eyes were rich, even darker than Ben’s, and slanted down under long eyelashes. Leslie should’ve brought Ann with her to balance things out.

“I thought you were Ben’s friend.”

“I was,” she cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. “Now I’m his girlfriend.”

“Ahh,” Mel studied her carefully. “Well, that was nice of you to come to this. It’s all kind of pain, I know.”

Leslie blinked. “I...love and support them both so...why wouldn’t I?”

Mel gave her a funny smile Leslie couldn’t quite place and an uncomfortable pause hung between them.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Mel gestured to Nat who was currently standing in front of Ben while he smoothed out her sparkly sweater and skirt combination. Leslie smiled softly and nodded.

“She’s the greatest.”

“Do you have kids of your own?”

For some reason the way Mel asked the question rubbed Leslie the wrong way. Like Mel was the experienced mother with two babies under her belt and Leslie had no idea what she was getting into.

It was _possible_ she was reading too much into her tone.

But if she _wasn’t_ Mel should be punched in the face for being a jerk because she had absolutely nothing to do with how amazing Nat was and would do well to remember it. Everything about Nat that was amazing was because of Ben.

“You just have the one, right?”

Okay, she was maybe trying to make a point she shouldn’t be making, but oh well, Ann would support her. And Ben probably would too, and quite frankly she was being more subtle about it than Mel deserved.

“And my son, Robert,” she smiled warmly. “He’s turning three, he’s hilarious, I can’t wait for him to grow out of the tantrums though.”

“That’s who I meant...the...your son.”

Mel’s mouth twisted with amusement. “And Nat, of course.”

Okay, now she seriously wanted to punch this woman in her stupid, smug face.

“Look,” Mel cleared her throat. “I’m sure you’ve noticed how Ben can be a little...stubborn. And I was...I’m actually really glad you’re here because I was wondering if maybe...In a few weeks we have another hearing and I just...I really want to get to _know_ , Nat. And a few hours with court supervision doesn’t seem like enough, so we’re going to make a case for regularly scheduled unsupervised visits…”

Forget punching, could she strangle her slowly? Leslie swallowed to keep from saying that aloud.

“And Ben...it would be so much easier if Ben was just on board. What we’d really like is longer visits with her - a night, a weekend here and there, just to get everyone comfortable. She’s so on edge and I think it’s because he’s so on edge. It would be better for Natalie if he just...let go a bit.”

There was a growl building in the base of Leslie’s throat that she had to swallow down. Let go? She already _let_ go, seven years ago. She shouldn’t get to force Ben’s hand now.

“I just...you guys are newly dating, right? Surely you wouldn’t mind some time just the two of you without a child running around and...interrupting? That must get to be a pain, especially when it’s not even your kid - ”

“I love them both more than anything and Ben is an amazing father and you gave her up and have no right to do this to them.”

Mel blinked and twisted. “Do what? Ask to see my daughter once a while?”

“She is _not_ your...just because you...she’s not your daughter just because you went through labor! You dumped her when she was…”

Leslie trailed off when she felt a warm hand in the small of her back. Daniel appeared on Mel’s other side as Ben tightened his arm around her waist. Mel’s eyes went from narrowed to a broad smile.

“Hi Natalie! How are you? You look so pretty today. I like your pigtails, but one’s falling out, can I fix it for you - ”

“No, thank you. I like it this way. Daddy did it.”

Leslie had offered that morning because apparently Mel had made a comment last time too, but Nat had adamantly wanted Ben and only Ben. Mel shot him what was definitely a patronizing smile and Leslie tensed as Nat pressed into his side more fully. She tugged on his suit - grey today - and he dipped down so she could whisper something at him. Ben laughed, but it sounded tight in his throat as he carefully redid her loose pigtail and kissed her ear.

“Ready, Natalie?” An older woman with a severe bob and kind eyes appeared to Leslie’s right. “Looking forward to a fun day with Mommy and Daniel?”

“Um, is, um,” her brow furrowed, brown eyes finding Leslie’s before she spun to face them. “Is it okay if I don’t...call you Mommy?” she wrung her little hands out. Mel frowned and bit her lip, eyes darting to Ben.

“No? Why don’t you want to do that?” the older woman smiled gently at Nat.

“Um…” she rocked on the balls of her feet. “Because I just don’t want to, please.”

Her eyes brimmed with tears and Leslie wanted to drop to her knees and hug her fiercely for being so brave and telling everyone what she wanted. The lady touched her shoulder.

“What would you like to call your mother then, Natalie?”

“Mel.”

Daniel lifted an eyebrow. “That’s...a little inappropriate, don’t you think?”

“I think Nat can call her whatever she wants.”

“Because you’re in her head, telling her what to say and refusing to even _try_ and give us a chance.” Mel snapped. Leslie could tell he was biting his tongue. Ben took a deep, cleansing breath that reminded her a little too much of what he did when she demanded more funds for parks and he had none to give her. 

In the early days. Before they were super into each other’s face parts.

Nat sniffled and Ben turned her gently.

“Natalie, is something wrong?” the woman, whose name Leslie still didn’t know, asked politely.

“I don’t want to go. I’m very sorry,” her words caught in her throat and she turned into Ben who was already halfway to the ground. The woman coughed.

“She has to understand this is normal and not something to be afraid of. It’s just a new experience that’s overwhelming. You need to show her it’s okay.”

 _Except it’s not_ , Leslie wanted to growl.

“Everything’s fine, Natalie, we’re going to have a great day, and we have to give you your Christmas present still,” Mel declared cheerily.  Ben leaned over and kissed Nat’s forehead.

“We’ll see you very soon.”

“I don’t want to, Daddy. I don’t want to do it again.”

“Hey Natalie, we’re going to go to the park today to play in the snow and then we’ll have some lunch and you’ll meet Robert. Won’t that be fun?”

Nat whirled and her eyes landed right on Leslie. Leslie almost laughed, but managed to keep it together.

“Tell me how it is when you get back.”

“Okay,” she whimpered as Ben kissed her again. Mel reached for her hand but Nat side-stepped her and went straight to Leslie, who was given a tight cuddle and a noisy kiss before she could go anywhere.  

Now, Leslie wanted to look smug. She hoped she did.

Wait no, no she didn’t. She wanted Nat to feel okay. Priorities.

Sometimes she got competitive.

She linked her arm through Ben’s as they watched the four of them walk away. He sighed and leaned his head on hers.

“What’d she say to you?”

“She asked if I would talk to you about letting Nat spend the night with them at some point, after the court supervised visits are over. Because she assumed I would want more alone time with you.”

“Oh…” he bit his lip like he was just realizing something. “Do...do you?”

 _Oh, Benjamin._ Leslie shot him a look and he laughed softly. 

“Sorry,” he rubbed his face. “I’m…”

“I know,” she kissed his cheek. “Come on, I booked us a walking tour of the city to take your mind off things.”

“You...you know I lived here for years right?”

“Uh huh. It’ll be fun.”

“And you’ve been here many, many times.”

“It’ll be fun,” she insisted and took his hand. “Truuuuust me.”

Ben chuckled softly as she dragged him out the door.


	16. The Comeback Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and spoil me with your kind words, seriously. Thank you so much for continuing to do so, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! (And I will keep saying as much even though it's probably super annoying by now ;), because it's true.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you saying you will beeee my campaign manager and save us from ourselves?” 

Ben laughed softly as Leslie pushed up on tiptoe and kissed his lips, hands snaking around to squeeze his butt. He swatted her away (because really, her butt was the one with all the bruises on it that needed rubbing) but stayed close. She sounded so hopeful, even though he knew she was worrying on his behalf. Being Leslie’s campaign manager was a full time job that paid exactly zero dollars.

“What about…” 

Court. Mel. The hearing. 

“If it...if it becomes a problem, I just do both. Run your campaign and go back to work as an accountant. But we...I have plenty saved, and…”

She kissed him again.

“And I still have my job and it’ll give us a few months to find you something amazing. People lose their jobs and…if they can’t see that it’s totally fine they’re nuts.”

He didn’t point out the court likely wouldn’t care if his girlfriend was still employed. It was a bit of a gamble, but if there was a worst case scenario it was that he’d have to do both - work full time and run Leslie’s campaign - which he would.

“Uh huh,” she giggled when he spun them, dipping his head and capturing her mouth again. She murmured and moved her hips into his, biting gently. Ben grunted.

“Is something happening?” A little voice interrupted. He snorted as Leslie pressed her face into his chest to hide her blushing.

“Yes, c’mere,” Ben held out a hand. “Leslie and I wanna talk to you.”

“Oh great, I need to talk to Leslie. It’s very important.”

Nat’s hair was spilling out of a messy ponytail she’d definitely tried to attempt herself and her glasses were tucked into the neck of her t-shirt. Sometimes Ben would be stopped cold in his tracks as he took in how big she was getting. It was so cliche, but he definitely had visions of her running around as a toddler, needing to hold his hand to do anything...

And now she was going to be  _ eight  _ in a few months. God, that was terrifying to contemplate.

“Oh, yeah? What about?” Nat reached up, plucking Ben’s arm away from Leslie and pulling her to the side. Ben’s lips twitched.

“I don’t get to cuddle Leslie while you talk?”

“Not right now, Daddy. You’ve had a lot of cuddles today; it’s just for a minute.”

Leslie snickered. “You have had a lot of cuddles today, Ben.”

He pinched Leslie’s butt for that and she squawked.

“Okay, Nat, what’s up?” Leslie leaned in.

“I have a  _ very  _ important thing to tell you,” her nose crinkled and her brow creased. “In school, we get to do  _ speeches _ .”

“Speeches?” Leslie gasped. “Oh awesome, what kind of speech? What’s it about? Is it for a debate…?”

“She’s seven, honey.”

Leslie was probably already creating the mix tape with theme-appropriate background music in her head.

“It’s about what I did for my weekend so I have to present it on Monday and it’s two minutes. Can you help me?”

Ben lifted an eyebrow. “Why can’t I help you?”

“Because it’s a speech, Daddy, and Leslie gives those all the time.”

His girlfriend grinned widely.

“Weeeelllll,” he countered. “Leslie thinks I’m going to write her good speeches for her campaign because I’m her campaign manager now.”

Nat’s eyes turned up and her brow creased.  “What does that mean?”

He brushed her hair and carefully detailed the duties of a campaign manager and what that would entail for the next several months. Nat licked her lips, but her expression remained neutral.

“Is that instead of working as an accountant again?”

“For now, but we’ll see.”

Nat’s face slowly spread into a wide smile.

“I think that’s really good, Daddy.”

“Yeah, how come?”

“Becaaaause,” she clucked her tongue. “You’ve been wanting to get back into politics foreeeeever so that’s good. I bet you’re gonna do a good job.”

“He’s going to be the best campaign manager in the whole world,” Leslie agreed. Ben rubbed his neck and felt his lips curve upwards.

“Alright, get your coats. We’re going out for dessert.”

Nat’s mouth popped open. “Noooow? But I’m in my pajamas!”

“It’s a pajama dessert trip to celebrate Leslie’s campaign relaunch and your big speech.”

She giggled wildly and tore off to find her jacket, as if dilly-dallying would make Ben change his mind. He tugged Leslie back, smothering her with a few more sloppy kisses before following Nat into the hall.

Twenty minutes later they were all settled on the couch with their assortment of cakes.  In the car ride over Nat and Leslie chatted had about how he was always stealing their desserts whenever they went out.

Uh, okay.

Lest they forget all the bites Nat snuck when he wasn’t looking, or how often Leslie’s spoon ended up in his bowl of ice cream...yeah,  _ he  _ was the one stealing desserts here.

“Daddy, can I have a friend over?” Nat asked conversationally.

“Uh, sure,” he smiled and rubbed her leg. She’d had playdates when she was younger and had gone to plenty of birthday parties and summer day camps and joined clubs, but she’d never specifically asked to have one friend over.

“We’ll be a little busy with the campaign and stuff now, but of course you can. Do you know who the parents are?”

“It’s Joanne from when you drop me off. She’s pretty tall with blonde hair. You talk to her sometimes, I saw you.”

Ben’s brow furrowed as he tried to place the woman with her child.

“Who’s...she’s who’s mom?”

“Shawn. He’s in the third grade.”

For the record, Leslie looked  _ way  _ too amused by this revelation. Ben hoped he managed to keep his face neutral and he carded his fingers through his baby girl’s silky brown locks.

“Shawn in the third grade. How do you know him?” 

“We play at recess. One time he was sitting by the benches and he looked sad so I asked what was wrong and he wasn’t doing well with math so I helped him, and then the third grade boys were playing catch and they let me play too, and he’s never seen Star Wars and we want to watch it.”

Leslie was definitely smirking obscenely hugely now.

“That was so nice of you, Nat.”

“Thank you,” she swallowed a bite of cake. “He’s very nice, Daddy. One time when we were going inside my glasses fell and he picked them up and wiped them for me. Can he come over?”

“S-sure,” Ben gulped, palms feeling sweaty all of a sudden. This was ridiculous, he was being ridiculous. She was a little girl and she had a friend she wanted to play with and obviously paid no attention to their gender - which obviously, she should not - and he was very proud of her for being such a sweetheart and helping this kid with his math.

_ Shawn _ . Okay. Okay. It wasn’t a big deal.

“Can you show me who Joanne is and I’ll talk to her?”

“Okay, yes, I can do that,” she yawned into his arm. “I think I need to go to bed.”

“I think you are right,” he thumbed the back of her hand. “Say goodnight to Leslie and we can read a story after you brush your teeth.”

Nat climbed off him and Leslie barely had time to put her dessert aside before being squeezed tightly while kisses were peppered all over her face.

“Night Leslie, love you.”

Leslie smiled and whispered it back. Watching the woman he was very much in love with showing such affection towards his daughter, and having it reciprocated was...a lot. Ben knew it couldn’t possibly always be this happy and perfect, but just having the two most important people in his life care about each other in such a real way…

Ben couldn’t imagine ever tiring of that. 

*****

They were going over polling numbers - which were still abysmal, but gradually on an upswing (because their candidate was amazing) - when Chris flew into the kitchen looking very concerned.

“Ben,” he murmured quietly. “We have a situation.”

“With the donations?” Ben replied, pen between his lips. “Just do what you can for now - ”

“No, it’s Natalie. We have a...problem.”

Ben lifted an eyebrow. Nat had come to campaign headquarters after school and had been playing with Champion, Andy and sort-of April for the last half an hour. He'd been distracted, but he kept hearing her happy laughter and nothing sounded like it was crashing or breaking, so he'd assumed she was fine for the moment. 

“It appears,” Chris leaned forward tentatively. “She has locked herself in the spare bedroom with Champion because Jean Ralphio…” 

Ben’s eyes went wide instantly. Why was Jean Ralphio even there? When had he shown up?

“It seems he might’ve given her a fairly graphic...depiction of what... _ intercourse  _ is, and made reference to…”

Chris gestured between Leslie and Ben and Ben’s throat went dry, stomach churning. He’d murder him. He’d literally take Jean Ralphio outside and murder him this instant.

“Did nobody… _ stop him _ ?”

“He was singing a...song, and April and Tom tried to once they realized Nat could hear him, but the damage had been done. She’s quite upset; she wouldn’t even let me in the room.”

Ben threw his pen and made a beeline down the hall, Chris and Leslie right behind him. 

“What’d he say?” Leslie whispered. Chris muttered the words  _ pounding  _ and  _ giving it to her _ and Ben was fairly certain he would make sure this was Jean Ralphio’s last night on earth after he tended to his child.

“Nat,” he knocked softly and tried to turn the knob, which was locked. “Nat, open this please.”

Dead silence.

“Nat,” he tried knocking again. “You know you aren’t supposed to lock doors. Come open this, I want to talk to you.”

Nothing.

“Natalie, open this door right now,” he snapped, not angry at her but his anxiety getting the best of him. He imagined her sitting on the floor in a room with no furniture, Champion in her lap and tears in her eyes.

“Nat, your father just wants to talk to you about what you heard!” Chris tried helpfully. Ben dropped his forehead against the wood.

“Nat, I’m not mad at you. Just...”

He heard the floor creak and the knob jiggled. Nat’s head popped through the opening and yep, her eyes were tearful as she surveyed him. Ben sighed.

“I just want to talk to you.”

_ How? _ He had no idea. He shouldn’t have to have a conversation with his seven year old about what  _ pounding  _ meant because an overgrown man-child who told people he waxed his asshole had no sense of appropriateness.

“Is Leslie there?” her gaze darted up and Leslie came into view with a nervous smile.

“Can  _ I  _ talk to you?” she tried gently with a quick glance at him to make sure it was okay. Of course he trusted Leslie with this. He trusted Leslie with everything, even his daughter. 

“Yes please, I don’t want to talk to Daddy right now.”

Okay, that was literally the most painful sentence ever directed at him. Ben’s stomach dropped.

“Uh...y-yeah,” Leslie shot him a sympathetic look and squeezed his arm. “Okay, let’s...we’ll just talk for five minutes about what happened and then Daddy really wants to talk to you, I think.”

Nat’s hand curled around Leslie’s wrist and she dragged her into the room, closing the door behind them. Ben slumped against the wall and Chris patted his back.

“She probably just wants a woman’s ear right now.”

Because that helped. That wasn’t a dagger to his chest. Nat had never not wanted him for anything, even braiding her hair. He was glad she would talk to Leslie and that Leslie was willing, but this...this was big and not being in there - Nat not  _ wanting  _ him in there - was torture.

When the door opened again a few minutes later, Leslie appeared and he caught a glimpse of Nat curled up in a ball as she stroked Champion’s fur.

“I just asked her what happened,” she said and took his hand. “He made up a song and she asked what it was about and he...explained it, and then there were follow-up questions and that’s when the...mechanics were...”

Oh god, his poor little…

“Ben,” her eyes darted to Chris, her voice low and careful. “She’s afraid you’re  _ hurting me _ .”

“Oh,” a wave of realization washed over him.  “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Well, that is totally understandable," Chris jumped in cheerily. "It’s a very confusing thing to have explained to you and that is not the best way to do that.”

Not the best way to do that was the understatement of the century. Leslie smiled cutely and kissed his cheek, giving a little tug and leading him into the room. It only occurred to him then that Ben hadn't even thought to try and push off this explanation for another day, year, decade - it just didn't seem right to lie to her and then take it back.

“Hi Daddy,” Nat turned up her eyes. Fuck, he wasn't ready for this at all. 

“Hi baby,” he palmed her head, fighting the urge to smother her sweet, innocent face in a million kisses. “I’m...very sorry you...had to hear about... _ that _ like that.”

“I talked to Leslie about it.”

“Yeah?” he got down on the floor and pushed his chin onto her shoulder. She giggled. “What did Leslie say?”

“That you’d never hurt her and nobody should be your boyfriend if they do.”

“That is absolutely true,” he pressed his hand into her back.  “I’d never hurt Leslie or anybody...woman...whatever.”

Nat’s brow furrowed. “Oh. Do you do that to a lot of people?”

Ben and Leslie both started shaking their heads frantically and in unison.

“No, no no no.”

“No no no, just...just Leslie. I just...we just do that...because we...do.”

"Right, because we do." 

Nat seemed to consider this for several seconds. 

“Oh,” she licked her lips. “Do I have to?”

Leslie clapped a hand over her mouth and Ben winced. “Have to what, Nat?”

“Do that with somebody.”

He wanted to scream  _ no, god no _ , _you don’t ever have to do that with anyone._

Ben gulped. “It’s...you know, it’s a decision you make with somebody you...care about…”

It came out with an inflection like a question, and Leslie knelt down beside him.

“Exactly. You make that decision when you’re older.”

“Much older.”

“Muuuuch older with somebody you care about, and you never have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Again, Nat seem to consider this carefully.

“But why do you do it ever?’

Good lord. To make a baby? No, because that was a half-truth and he didn't need her thinking they - he and Leslie - were trying to... 

“Uh,” Ben squirmed uncomfortably, face and neck burning. “Well, you do it when you...want to show how...you feel about somebody in a special way.”

“Right, a special, adult, grown up, boyfriend-girlfriend way.”

“Oh,” she pursed her lips together in a firm line. “But it doesn’t hurt. Because Jean Ralphio said it hurts so good.”

Oh god, ew, gross. Ben was definitely going to murder him.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Leslie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Your dad would never hurt me. You know that, Nat. Your dad is sweet and caring and you know he would never do anything on purpose to hurt me.”

Ben felt his whole body exhale as Nat leaned into him.

“I know,” she admitted shakily. “I’m sorry Daddy, I know that.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he kissed her temple. “It’s confusing and Jean Ralphio shouldn’t have told you anything like that. It’s my job - our,” he glanced sideways at Leslie. “Our job to tell you stuff like that.”

He was rewarded with a massive smile for his choice of words. Leslie squished closer.

“And he called me Mini Shot and I don’t even know what that means.”

“That’s just his...it’s a nickname. Don’t worry.” 

“Okay,” Nat climbed into his lap and wound her arms around his neck. With her lips by his ear she whispered, “is that why Leslie sleeps in your bed?”

He sighed.

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Is that what Grandpa does with Ulani?”

Ben groaned.

*****

Ten days. 

For ten days since her incident with Jean Ralphio Nat had climbed into his bed every night, snuggled herself between him and Leslie and slept like a rock.

For ten days he’d tried to carry her back to her bed so he could make out with his girlfriend/candidate (Leslie’s words), and for ten days Nat had sauntered back in, half asleep, right before anything could really get going.

For ten days they’d been reduced to sex in the bathroom and a few rendezvous on the couch while she was at school. For ten days, every time he’d rolled over to kiss Leslie good morning he’d gotten a mouthful of brown hair and a few well-placed kicks to the stomach.

Because it seemed, even after their conversation the day of, Nat knew if she slept in the bed with them they couldn’t do the thing she now knew they were doing.

And that was just...gross on so many levels. Leslie always smiled and kissed her hair and cuddled down with her, but she had to be getting annoyed by this. Even Ben was getting annoyed and he’d spent two full years with Nat in the bed with him almost every night.

“Daddy,” Nat wormed closer and squeezed his belly. Ben grunted.

“Nat, please go to sleep.”

“I can’t. Leslie’s talking again.”

Yes, Leslie often talked in her sleep, but with every passing day of the campaign it was with a little more gusto each time. Nat pouted and started squirming. 

“Nat, stop messing around,” he snapped. “Lie down and go to sleep. I’m tired.” 

So tired. The bigger she got the harder she was to share the bed with.

“But she’s talking so looooud.”

“Well, you have a nice bed all to yourself in your room if you don’t like it in here.”

Ben peeled an eyelid back and studied her face in the darkness. Nat’s lips were pursed, eyes bleary and Wally held tightly against her chest. She sat up in the middle of the bed and stayed there for several seconds before kissing his cheek and climbing over him.

“Night, Daddy.”

Ben watched in disbelief as she rounded to the door and her light footsteps pattered down the hall. He waited ten whole minutes expecting her to come back. When she didn’t, Ben got up and peered into her bedroom.

Sound asleep, taking up as much space as she possibly could on her mattress, Wally against her side.

Back in his room, Leslie was murmuring quietly into her pillow about local businesses. He cuddled up beside her and kissed her shoulder. Sleeping with a campaign-speech-making Leslie might be hell, but it was less hellish when he was alone with her.

Plus, if this was how she was during campaigns he probably better just get used to it. 

And buy earplugs.


	17. Operation Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, let's start the weekend with a new chapter. Thanks again so much to everyone who drops me a line. You guys are the best <3 
> 
> Also, we tentatively have an end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You didn’t have to be here.” 

“Uh, yeah, I did,” Ben snapped, irritated already. He was standing outside of Nat’s school with Mel, fielding text messages from Leslie about her campaign ad and how many views the finished product had already. It had been a stressful couple of days and she was so good at everything, but her ad had been so horrendously bad he was glad they were able to compromise on something they both loved.

And Nat was playing it on a loop because she was so mesmerized by the idea of Leslie making a campaign ad when she was ten. Actually, that had turned into quite an emotional conversation. Leslie explained gently her father had passed away a few months before that and Nat had dissolved into tears and clung to him for the rest of the night.

They’d had a new hearing the following week and Nat had gotten to talk to the psychologist and the judge without either himself or Mel present. They’d ordered bi-weekly visitations and Ben’s lawyer - his  _ new  _ lawyer Henry’s connections had found - had more or less demanded the judge order Mel to come to them so Nat didn’t have to miss any more school if this was going to be a regular thing.  

They’d agreed without argument.

Which was where they were now. Daniel was in the car (missing work and fielding calls, the poor thing), their son, Robert, was with the nanny back in Indianapolis and Nat was about to be let out of school. Mel had insisted Ben didn’t need to take time away from his  _ busy pro-bono  _ schedule and she could just pick Nat up herself.

Yeah, as if that was going to happen.

“How’s Leslie?”

“Great,” Ben murmured. “She’s killing it in the polls again.”

And raking in tons of donations, so it was very likely they’d be able to give him a salary or at least make it  _ look like  _ they were giving him some kind of salary in a few weeks.

“Even with your sex scandal.”

His neck snapped back and he arched an eyebrow. “You seriously want to play that game?”

“No, no no, I just...I know how much you wanted to get back into politics so obviously that was...a big deal to you. Resigning.”

“I am in politics,” he retorted. “I’m running her campaign.”

“Right,” Mel held up a hand, tapping her heel irritatingly on the concrete. Ben flashed back to how many nervous ticks she had, always drumming her nails or chewing her lip. How she had to check the alarm was set fifteen times before she could finally fall asleep for the night and how she was always twirling her hair and then chastising herself for it. 

“Um...look, I know you hate us for doing this. But I do...she is really great and you...that is because of you and I don’t want you to think I don’t get that or appreciate that.”

“I’m sorry, so what is this?” He retorted. “You’re thanking me for holding down the fort while you got your shit together?”

“ _ No _ ,” Mel’s eyes went wide. “I’m telling you our daughter is amazing and it’s because of you.”

“My daughter,” he growled immaturely. Mel rolled her eyes.

“Ben - ”

“And she’s coming.”  

Nat waved happily when she walked out of the doors, a boy a few inches taller than her at her side. Nat ran over and he followed obediently and Ben’s stomach clenched in a totally unreasonable way, because he was already having flashes of her bringing her first boyfriend home and hoped he had about a decade before that happened.

More. More than a decade would be great.  

“Hi Daddy,” she hugged his waist and beamed. “This is Shawn. I wanted to introduce you,” she shifted anxiously and then gave a little wave. “Hi Mel.”

“Hey Nat, you always look so pretty whenever I see you.”

“Thank you,” she cleared her throat and Shawn dipped down and whispered  _ is that your mom  _ loudly in her ear. Nat gave a quick shake of her head and reached for Ben’s hand.

“Hi Shawn,” he cleared his throat. “Are you coming over to watch Star Wars next weekend.”

“Uh huh, if that’s okay,” he squirmed a little, waving in his mother’s direction and offering Nat a one-armed squeeze before promising he’d see her tomorrow as he ran off.

Mel grinned. “Who’s  _ that,  _ Nat?”

“My friend, Shawn. I think we’re going to be best friends soon. He’s really nice. He gets to come over to my house.”

“Your boooooyfriend?”

Nat’s little brow furrowed and Ben rolled his eyes.

“No. Just my friend. I don’t want to kiss him or anything.”

Ben winced, all too aware of what the “or anything” meant in her mind. Thanks again, Jean Ralphio. Mel leaned over and patted her arm.

“Okay, so, you’re the boss today, Nat. Where should we go for dinner tonight? We thought you could recommend a place.”

“I have a few ideas,” Nat hugged Ben again. “I’ll see you soon, okay Daddy? Have fun at the campaign.”

“Thanks peanut, you have fun too,” he shot Mel a look. “Love you.”

“Love you times infinity.”

“Wellllll, love you times out-finity.”

Fuck, he made so many dad jokes it was a wonder Leslie was attracted to him in any capacity. Nat cackled and kissed him again, palming his cheeks and murmuring  _ what am I going to do with you _ , her forehead against his. Ben patted her hip.

“Go on.”

“SEE YOU SOON!” she took Mel’s hand and Mel offered him a little wave.

Ben sighed.

Not soon enough.

*****

“Oh my god, you are so cute,” Leslie tugged on his arm, pulling him down for a kiss as he paced through the dining room where all their work was scattered on the table. It was Saturday and Shawn was over while Leslie prepped for media interviews and Ben paced for no reason.

“They’re just watching Star Wars, babe, come sit down.”

“I should...maybe they want popcorn or something. I should go do that...see if they want…”

He was already spinning on his heel as Leslie rolled her eyes and followed him. They were a little way into A New Hope, sipping juice boxes and staring at the screen.

“This is a kind of scary part,” Nat explained in a hushed voice as Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru’s fate was about to be revealed. “It’s just a movie though and you don’t see anything, it’s just scary to think about.”

Shawn’s piercingly blue eyes bulged in disbelief and there was a slight tremor to his voice as the smoky remains of Luke’s home were revealed.

“Did they die?” he gasped and Nat slurped the remnants of her juice, setting the box down on the coffee table.

“It’s just pretend. You can hold my hand if you’re scared.”

Leslie shot him a look with borderline crazy-eyes and Ben groaned and wound an arm around her. Nat hated that part too and always cuddled into his side whenever it came on, so the fact that she was the one being reassuring was just...frankly, quite adorable.

“She’s so  _ cute _ .”

“She is,” he turned into Leslie and kissed her softly. “Must take after me.”

“Mhmmm, totally.”

“Hopefully Shawn doesn’t get nightmares or he probably won’t be allowed to come over again - ”

Leslie smacked him hard and he squawked, glancing back and wincing as Shawn took Nat’s hand.

“They’re little kids, they’re just being sweet,” Leslie reminded him.

And he knew that. He really, really knew that. He was just already skipping ahead six years to when handholding might mean a little more than somebody was scared watching Star Wars and it was messing with his head.

Leslie tugged on his hips and then wound her arms around his neck.

“Make out with me.

Okay yeah, that he could be persuaded to do.

***** 

It was Daniel that brought a  _ very  _ unhappy Nat to the door holding her hand, Mel hovering behind him looking anxious. Ben felt the tension increase in his shoulders instantly as he took them all in.

“What happened?” he folded his arms expectantly and Daniel hesitated.

“There was an incident.”

Ben’s jaw clenched. “What kind of incident?”

“A misunderstanding. She’s fine. Tell Daddy you’re fine, Nat.”

“Tell me what  _ happened,  _ Nat. Don’t put words in her mouth.”

Nat shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. “Can we talk about it inside?”

“No, tell me now while Daniel’s here.”

“It’s not a big deal,” she swung his hand. “I promise.”

“Daniel…” Mel hurried forward. “Accidentally…”

“I called her peanut and she got mad at me. I thought she liked that name.”

Ben’s lips curved into a soft smile and he squeezed Nat’s hand gently. Only he and Uncle Henry got to call her that, and  _ maybe _ Grandpa could get away with it if he wasn’t being an ass that day.

“It’s okay, Daddy, I got upset. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get upset. I’m not mad.”

“I didn’t know it was a big thing,” Daniel held up his palms. “But we had fun anyway, right Natalie?”

“Yes,” she gave him a little smile and took a step closer to Ben. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You are  _ very  _ welcome,” he patted her head gingerly. “Give your mother a hug.”

Mel winced, but stepped forward and held her arms open hesitantly. “Can I have one, Nat?”

Nat kept hold of Ben’s hand as she wrapped an arm around Mel and whispered  _ thanks  _ to her as well. Mel smiled and promised they’d see her in another two weeks, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll text you?” Mel met his eyes earnestly. He had to admit, she’d settled over the last few visits, she’d stopped forcing Nat to show affection she wasn’t ready to give and as Nat got comfortable she was more ready to give it. So that...was something.

Ben still didn’t want this to happen at all, but it was better than before.

“Ewwww, Natalie, you missed it,” April called as soon as they wandered into the living room. “Your dad and Leslie were making out and it was so gross it made Champion sad.”

Leslie murmured April’s name quietly and Nat squared her shoulders.

“That doesn’t make Champion sad.”

“Yes it does, he told me.”

“No,” she pursed her lips. “No it doesn’t, because you and Andy do that all the time.”

“It’s not gross when we do it,” April teased, deadpan. “Only when your dad and Leslie do it.”

Ben rolled his eyes and Nat shrugged her shoulders.

“Champion doesn’t think it’s gross, trust me - Hi Leslie!” she pried her hand away and ran across the room. “How was your focus group?!”

Ben bit his lip as he watched Leslie’s eyes narrow, the bowling comment obviously coming back. He loved her so much, but good lord she was the worst at letting things go. He didn’t even want to think about what she’d have come up with by their JJ’s strategy session tomorrow.

“It was...informative,” Leslie draped her arms over Nat. “How was your dinner? Where’d you go?”

Nat’s eyes darkened. “Eagleton.”

Leslie growled. Oh, lord.

“No. Do they not know Eagletonians are the worst?”

“I tried to tell them about the fence,” Nat admitted woefully. “But I said can we go to Jurassic Fork and Daniel said ‘we can do a little better than that, can’t we?’ and he wanted a nice meal so we went there. I said noodles and butter taste the same everywhere, but I think the Pawnee ones are better anyway.”

Leslie brushed her hair back and offered Nat the most relaxed smile Ben had seen all day.

“It sounds like you’ve had a  _ very  _ busy day. Should we head home?” 

“Yes - ” she shrieked as Andy scooped her up, roaring and tossing her into the air.

“Naaaaaaaaaat, hiiiii.”

She started cackling maniacally and Ben had a feeling they would be sticking around for at least long enough for this to play out.

At least she wasn’t upset anymore.

Actually, that made two of them.

Even if Leslie did stay up all night working on a binder about something she couldn’t let go.

*****

“I’m sorry about Chris, Ann.”

Ben rolled onto his side, ice back on his hand. Leslie, Ann and Nat were in his bathroom (because it had the double sink) while they got ready for a night out with Donna and possibly April who had said she wasn’t interested in her very April way. Chris and Ann had broken up and he’d heard the Ann Perkins version through Leslie (which was essentially what was wrong with Chris for thinking there was anyone more perfect in the world than Ann Perkins), and had yet to hear the Chris version, which he imagined was vastly different. The Chris version might actually tell him  _ why  _ they broke up. He should call Chris after Nat fell asleep.

“That’s okay,” Ann winked down at her as she fished through her makeup bag.

“Are you sad?”

“Yeah, a little. But it’s good, probably. It’s a good way to find myself. Figure out what matters to me, who I am without a guy and everything...Like Leslie said, less Man-time more Ann-time, you know?”

Obviously, Nat did not know but nodded anyway. She picked up a little container and held it up to both of them while Leslie applied a coat of mascara.

“What’s this one?”

“That is eyeshadow. Clinique.”

“Oh,” Nat pushed closer and reached for another pot. “What’s this?”

“Blush, MAC,” Ann shifted. “Cream blush. You want some?”

Her head poked out and Ben gave a little nod. Ann dabbed it on her cheekbones while Leslie added lipstick. She looked so pretty in her blouse and jeans, and after the events of the night before…

She was just really aroused when he punched that guy at the bowling alley, okay? Which meant he was now really aroused thinking about what she’d done when she was really aroused by his actions.

The thing about Leslie was, her positivity wasn’t naivety and she knew that situation required damage control, but she also was confident they could manage it and she had refused to not stand up for him.

Which was kind of really amazing, though he wasn’t sure why he’d have ever thought she’d do anything else. Of course Leslie would do that. That’s why Leslie was going to win the election.

“Daddy was really sad when he broke up with Leslie but then they started dating again and he’s happy now.”

“Well,” Ann smudged some of the blush against her cheekbones. “They broke up because they had to, not because they wanted to. Chris wanted to break up with me.”

“Oh,” Ben watched her nose crinkle in the mirror as Leslie helped her down from the counter.

“What are you guys going to do tonight?” Leslie called, padding back into the bedroom with Nat and Ann right behind her. Nat climbed on the bed beside him, arms filled with tubes, pots and compacts.

“Movies probably,” Nat opened a lipstick and studied it carefully. “These are so pretty.”

“You can keep those,” Ann called. “Just...to look at or whatever. I don’t use those.  That one isn’t my color, but I bet it would look pretty on you if you were playing dress up or something.”

Nat’s eyes went wide. “Really? Can I, Daddy?”

“Just...for playing, not to wear to school or…”

“Okay, yes yes yes, it’s just pretty to  _ have  _ and look at. Oh my gosh, thank you so much!”

Leslie reached into her own bag and pulled out more containers and Nat’s whole face lit up.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “Daddy look, isn’t it amazing?”

“Uh...sure,” he rubbed her back. “Sure, that’s...super amazing.”

She giggled adorably as Leslie leaned over.

“Okay,” she cupped Nat’s cheeks and kissed her lightly. “Have fun.”

“Will I see you before bed?”

“No, I’m sleeping at Ann’s. But I will see you tomorrow.”

Ben shifted up onto his elbows.  _ Wait, what?  _ When had that happened?

“Make Daddy relax.”

“I will. And rest his hand.”

Leslie grinned and dipped over to Ben, kissing warmly and cupping the back of his neck. Nat giggled again and he knew it was because Ann made a face.

“You’re sleeping at Ann’s?” he murmured, totally pouting just a little. Leslie laughed and nodded.

“Girl’s night out. Relax. Rest your injured from punching a jerk for me hand.”

“Text me at least,” he rubbed her arm. Leslie nodded and bumped her lips to his temple before pulling away. Ann called her goodbyes, rubbing Nat’s back on her way out.

“Look at all my makeup, Daddy,” Nat whispered once the front door shut. “Do you know what this is?”

She held up a tube of lipstick and Ben grinned.

“That’s lipstick.”

“NO. It’s concealer,” she pulled off the cap and showed him. “It’s if you have a pimple or bags under your eyes but Ann says I have none of those, but it feels nice. Feel.”

Ben let her rub it against the pad of his finger and murmured his agreement.

“Do you know what this is?” she held up another compact and Ben shook his head.

“It’s blush,” she popped it open, revealing a bright pink powder. “Isn’t it a pretty color?”

“So pretty,” he agreed. “But you are the prettiest person I know and you don’t need any makeup.”

“I just like looking,” she clucked her tongue. “Daddy?”

“Mhmm?”

“Do you think Mel’s pretty?”

Ben blinked and lifted an eyebrow. “Do I...why...why do you ask?”

“Because I think she’s really pretty and her clothes are nice and she has cool sunglasses.”

He managed to smile, even though the words made his stomach twist.

“Yes, I think Mel’s pretty.”

“Is that why you were her boyfriend?”

“That’s why I...” he bit his lip. “I thought she was pretty, but that’s not why I liked her.”

He prayed for no more follow-up questions.

“Why did you like her?”

_Dammit._

“Uh,” he bit his lip. “She’s smart and I liked talking to her and we got along well.”

“Why’d you break up?”

Ben sighed, winding an arm around her hips while she fumbled with a brush.

“Because we stopped getting along and we were both very busy and we didn’t love each other.”

“Oh,” her expression was unreadable as her tongue poked between her lips. “Did you ever?”

“No,” he answered quickly, all too aware of what was about to happen. 

“I think Ann loved Chris and they broke up anyway.”

“Sometimes,” he tugged her in. “Sometimes that happens. You love somebody but you don’t want to be their boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“But you love Leslie.”

“I do. I love Leslie very much and I don’t…” he hesitated. “I don’t think that will ever change...me wanting to be her boyfriend.”

Ben supposed it was  _ possible _ , but it was hard to imagine ever not being stupidly in love with Leslie Knope or not wanting to be with her forever.

“Oh,” she kissed his chin. “Are you and Leslie gonna get married ever?”

Okay,  _ whoa _ , what?

Ben blinked. “Are we gonna get married? We just started dating again. You usually wait a while to do things like that, until you know the person really well.”

“You know Leslie really well.”

Okay, she kind of had him there. Nat reached for another tube - definitely lipstick this time - and studied the color.  

“It’s not like The Parent Trap, Daddy, I’m not trying to  _ make  _ you. I was just asking because I was curious.”

“We hadn’t talked about stuff like that yet, Nat. It’s a big deal to get married.”

“I know, Daddy,” she patted his chest. “It’s a big deal. I just want to say something.”

“Okay, say something,” he leaned over. She squeaked and pressed her forehead against his chin until he pulled her in for cuddles.

“I just wanted to say that  _ if  _ you wanted to ask Leslie to marry you, that’s cool and you don’t have to ask me. Because I’m telling you now that it’s cool.”

“It’s cool,” he repeated.

“Uh huh, I love Leslie and I say it’s okay so if you wanna ask her you can just tell me later and that’s okay. I promise.”

“Buuuut,” he pressed his lips to her shoulder. “What if one day Leslie does something or you do something and you get very upset with each other, and there’s lots of yelling and you don’t want me to be married to Leslie anymore?”

“That’s silly,” she patted his arm. “When you love somebody you love them even when they make you mad.”

Oh god, she was seriously too smart for her own good.

“Okay, so even if Leslie makes you mad you’ll still love her and I can still ask her to marry me.”

“If  _ you  _ want, Daddy.”

“If I want, got it.”

“I’m just saying you don’t have to ask me first. I’m saying it’s okay now. But only Leslie, you gotta tell me before you ask anybody else.”

“Understood,” he kissed her cheek, unable to fathom a world where there was anybody else. “Now I have a few questions.”

Nat squirmed away, back to her new lipstick. Ben plucked it out of her hand and held it up by his cheek.

“Would this color look good on me?’

She erupted in a cacophony of cackles that continued for the entire evening…

Because Ben let her give him a makeover when she asked.

And take a picture on his phone.

And send it to Leslie.

He was very glad Nat was asleep beside him by the time she responded to the photo, because apparently ‘loving father guy’ did it for her as much as ‘punching out jerks guy’.

For the record, her answering text was way dirtier than anything that had been in Jean Ralphio’s song.

***** 

Obviously the clues in her cryptex would lead him home, even if he didn’t solve all of them. He’d been standing at L’il Sebastian’s memorial (which he’d figured out in the eleventh hour with Ron’s help) when he found a tiny, folded piece of paper taped to the side of it.  _ Oh, what a way to experience bliss, go to the place we first defied Chris! _

Oh, Leslie. He was in love with a goofball.

Their first kiss in his house, his hallway.  _ That  _ he had no trouble figuring out without Ron.

He sat on the steps outside and waited, Nat’s nose pressed against the window as Leslie pulled into the driveway and strolled up. 

“You made it!”

He stood slowly and smiled.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed. That wasn’t easy, I didn’t think you were that gonna make it.”

Ben shrugged cockily and gave her a little smile. “I mean...I guess it was kinda tough.”

He dipped his head and kissed her lightly. She smiled against him.

“Hi.”

“Hi, hungry?”

“Uh huh,” he took her hand and led her inside, her face in his arm. “What’s happening with…”

“I explained the rules of the romantic dinner night. She’s already fed, she has a new movie to watch and is good to go.”

Leslie grinned and pushed up on her toes, kissing his ear. Nat beamed and waved as they took off their coats.

“I’m  _ not  _ gonna bug you.”

“You never bug us,” Leslie bent down to hug her. There was currently a handstitched pillow on Nat’s bed of the headline from the day she was born. A gift from Leslie from the day before’s Galentine’s Day festivities. In the corner of her room was the corresponding goodie bag.

Valentine’s Day was now Valentine’s Three Days apparently. 

The 13th was Galentine’s Day - women only.

The 14th was Valentine’s Day - adults only. 

The 15th was Double D (Daddy/Daughter) Date Night - Ben and Nat only (yeah, he needed Leslie to work on that title). 

“Alright,” Ben grabbed Nat’s hand too. Nat had been surprisingly understanding of the fact that he wanted to do something special with Leslie and just Leslie tonight. She’d frowned and her lip had started to pout until he assured her the next day he would take her out for dinner just the two of them, like always.

She said that sounded fair, thank god. He would’ve bumped his night with Leslie, but that hadn’t been necessary. And they were staying home, so that helped too.

He led both of them into the dining room where candles were already lit and where  _ two  _ bouquets of roses waited, one red and one yellow. Because he’d done this every year for his daughter as long as she’d been old enough to understand and that wasn’t changing. Nat would always get flowers from him on Valentine’s Day and if he was old and senile he’d put a sticky note on the fridge so as to never forget.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, peanut,” he handed her the bouquet and bent down to kiss her cheek. She beamed and inhaled the flowers deeply. Every time, she did that.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she held them gently against her chest and swayed. Ben kissed her again and reached for the red roses and handed them to Leslie, who was smiling crookedly and looking at him like he could do no wrong. Nat declared she was going to put hers in water and ran into the kitchen as Ben slid an arm around Leslie’s waist. He rubbed their noses together and kissed her slowly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day. “

“Mhmmmmm. Best one ever.”

Ben grinned as Nat called for him to help her reach a vase.

He agreed.


	18. Campaign Shake-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow morning, but what the heck - enjoy! The end is nigh! 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for being amazing and reading and leaving me comments and sending me messages and such. You guys are the bomb. <3

His head had been spinning all night, but good lord, now all he saw was white behind his eyes. Ben’s neck rolled back and he heard Leslie’s light giggle as she squirmed up the front of his body and slid her tongue against his, letting him taste himself. 

“Better?” 

“What uh...what was that...for?” 

She giggled again and kissed along his throat to his earlobe. 

“You had a rough night.” 

He had had a rough night. A very rough night surrounded by cops and old boyfriends who were also cops and still in love with his current girlfriend, and endorsements and peppered questions, and…

He mumbled something to that effect and Leslie laughed. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Huh uh, uh huh,” he babbled, earning him another snicker. 

“That was for being the most amaaaazing boyfriend all night and the most amazing campaign manager, and the only endorsement I need.” 

Ben smiled as she pushed his hair off his slightly damp forehead and wished it didn’t feel so uncertain. Of course he knew Leslie loved him and wanted to be with him and only him. Hell, his own behavior that entire night had done nothing to suggest he felt anything but confident about their relationship…

Sure, he hadn’t wanted Dave to talk to her alone and try and win her away from him but that was definitely a reasonable request. And sure, he was still pretty irritated about the handcuffing to a pipe thing, and also  - 

“Ben,” he snapped his gaze back to hers and she was looking amused, features soft. “Stop overthinking it or I’ll blow you again, ready or not.” 

_ Good lord.  _

Leslie cackled as she helped him out of the backseat of his car, tangling their fingers and dragging him inside. 

Nat was awake and in pajamas, hair spilling down her shoulders and eyes bright without a trace of exhaustion. Of course she was awake, she knew they’d been trying to get the endorsement of the police chief and had probably been worried about him all night.

Ben dealt with the babysitter, still on shaky legs, as Leslie walked with Nat into the living room and they curled on the couch together. 

“How’d he do?” 

“Amazing,” Leslie lied, her own eyes sparkling. Ben’s chest twisted with affection as he locked up and came to join them. 

“Amazing because he didn’t take off his shoes orrrr amazing because you’re bias?” 

Leslie laughed. “That’s a new word.” 

“It was in my book!” Nat beamed proudly. “I don’t know what it means but it was in my book.” 

Ben snorted, leaning down and murmuring into her hair she shouldn’t use a word until she knew what it meant. Leslie gave her an explanation of  _ bias _ with a lot of growling about Bobby Newport for some reason. 

“But Trumple endorsed Leslie and that’s all that matters.” 

“Nope, what matters is I have the most incredible campaign manager in the history of the world and I couldn’t do this without him.” 

“You guys are silly.” Nat giggled and cuddled between them. “Can we  _ all  _ read a story tonight?” 

“Yes, let’s all read a story tonight,” Ben put Nat on her feet and patted her butt. “Go on, we’ll meet you up there.” 

Leslie grinned as she took off up the stairs, pulling Ben in for a long, slow kiss that made his toes curl. 

“Mhmmm, and then we’re gonna make out a lot later, the only man I love very, very much.” 

Mhmm, he was hoping she’d say that. 

*****

Her breathy gasps were good for his soul as Ben pushed into her from behind, Leslie on her elbows and knees. He caught a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror over his dresser and fuck, fuck fuck fuck, they didn’t do this position enough. 

Leslie yelped and her fingers tightened, clutching at the sheets and babbling. 

“Ohhh my god, b-babe,” she whimpered, ass sliding back against him.  Ben shuddered, fingers digging into her hips as he continued to rock. 

“Harder, harder, harder.” 

_ Jesus Christ _ , he could barely handle her when she was like this, but the longer the campaign went on the more necessary it seemed. 

Nat was out, thank god, or they would have a lot of explaining to do at that noise. She was with Mel, Daniel and Robert and supposed to be back within the hour. 

And it was absolutely  _ not  _ like they waited for her to leave to have sex. Not even close, Ben would rather Nat be asleep in the next room while they struggled to keep their voices down every night for the rest of his life than wish her away. But if she  _ was  _ away and there was nothing he could do about it, well… 

Some days that might mean eating his girlfriend out on the kitchen counter, some days it might mean sex on the floor of the dining room between campaign-related phone calls, and sometimes it meant doggy style with him finishing...elsewhere. 

Which was what the plan was now, the last part, if he could remember to pull out because that usually took too much brainpower in those final, frantic seconds. 

His hips snapped faster and she whimpered, burying her face into the mattress and moaning loudly as her walls fluttered and clenched around his cock for the second time. She pounded her fist and cold heat erupted deep down his bones and...oops, yeah, he totally finished inside her. He heard her muffled giggle as he fell on top of Leslie with an  _ oomph _ . 

“You’re so bad at that.” 

“It’s hard to...” he kissed her shoulder. “You have no idea. I...I mean I sort of...did it.” 

She started to cackle as he gestured to the wetness trickling down the insides of her thighs. Maybe if they did it another way, him on top or something, he’d be able to pull it together, but the sight of her butt jiggling…

Leslie giggled again and he pressed his lips to her shoulder, murmuring nonsense about how pretty she was. They both sighed and slumped together. 

“Shower?” 

“Yeah, we should,” she twisted back to kiss him, but her lips were still raw and tingling and unable to clamp down. “I’ll start it,” she tipped him off her and stretched. Ben mumbled he’d be right there as she padded off into the bathroom. 

He was almost right there, just about to get up, when the doorbell rang. Mel had said they’d bring Nat home at eight and it was barely seven. Perhaps it was campaign stuff or Andy and April or Ann… He was debating leaving it, running his hands through his hair and already on his feet when it rang again more frantically. Ben sighed, pulling on a t-shirt, boxers and jeans and calling to Leslie he’d be back. 

It was Nat, Mel, Daniel and a small boy with neatly combed dirty blond hair who he presumed to be Robert. Nat was holding Mel’s hand and a doll in the other one, huge smile on her face. 

“DADDY, WE WENT TO THE AMERICAN GIRL STORE AND I GOT THIS DOLL AND I NAMED HER GRACE BECAUSE OF GRACE HOPPER AND SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!” 

Ben blinked, staring at the doll with long brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

“You...how much was that…?” 

“And I got outfits, and one of them is a scientist outfit and it’s so exciting, ohmygosh!” 

“It’s just a toy, Ben,” Daniel chimed in. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“How much was…” he gestured to the bag with the American Girl logo emblazoned on it. “How much was all that?” 

“A...few hundred. It’s not a big deal.” 

“A few  _ hundred _ ?” Ben’s eyes bulged. “You don’t...you can’t just...what the hell were you thinking? You can’t just buy her that without...you have to  _ tell me  _ stuff like that.” 

“She’s Mel’s daughter too and we wanted to buy her some presents.” 

“Daddy, don’t be mad,” Ben heard the tremor in Nat’s voice but ignored it. 

“You don’t...that is an  _ obscene  _ amount of money to spend on a seven year old for no reason and you can’t just do that without...goddammit. Are you trying to bribe her?” 

“Ben,” Mel held up her hands. “I didn’t...I didn’t think it was a big deal, I just...I haven’t ever bought her a birthday present and I...we went a little overboard - ”

“We absolutely did not,” Daniel snapped. “Don’t apologize to him. You bought your daughter some presents, you don’t owe him any explanation.” 

“Uh, I am the person responsible for her and you absolutely do owe me an explanation.” 

“Well, Ben, now’s as good a time as any to tell you that’s probably about to change.” 

His blood turned to ice in his veins and for a moment he couldn’t move. Mel’s neck snapped over to her husband. 

“That...why would you do...why would you say that?” 

“We’ve talked about it and we’d like to discuss...a custody arrangement.” 

“A custody... _ excuse me _ ?” He glared at Mel. “What the hell happened to just wanting to get to know her and I did a great job with her and...what was all that…?”

He felt a warm hand on his back and turned to see Leslie, hair damp but dressed in leggings and an oversized sweater 

“Let’s...why don’t we...why don’t you come inside,” her voice was calm and level but there was definitely the undertone of a growl. “And…” 

“Thanks,” Mel stepped passed Ben gratefully, lifting Robert and making her way into the living room. Daniel followed with a glare and Nat finally dissolved into sobs. 

“D-Daddy, Daddy I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry, I-I i-it was j-just pre-pretty and and Mel s-said it was j-just be-because I...I...I never got a birthday present before from her. Gr-Grace can g-go back to th-the store, I won’t be-be sad, I promise.” 

Ben fell to the ground and shook his head, pulling her into his arms. 

“Shh, shh, no no, you’re okay. I’m not mad at you, not at all. We’re not mad at you,” he felt Leslie’s palms carding through his hair. Ben stood, Nat in his arms, trembling uncontrollably against him as her tears dampened his shirt. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he held her as tightly as he dared. “It’s okay, it’s okay, Grace can stay here, I promise.” 

“Wh-what’s happening?” 

“I don’t know. I have to go talk to Mel and Daniel about it with Leslie.” 

“I’ll…” Leslie swiped at her eyes quickly. “I’m going to get everyone some drinks, why don’t you guys go...get settled. Maybe Nat can watch a movie or…” 

Ben whispered  _ thanks _ and moved with Nat straight towards the staircase. He grabbed his tablet from his nightstand before carrying her into her room and settling on the bed. Ben wiped her eyes and kissed her face a few more times. 

“Okay, calm down. It’s all okay.” He rubbed her arms and took an uneasy breath. “I love you more than anything, Nat, so, if you...if I ask you something I need you to not get upset and I won’t be mad whatever you say, okay? I would never be mad, I just want you to be happy.” 

“What’s custody?” 

Every muscle in his body tensed, as if he needed something or someone to hit. 

He did. They were downstairs, conveniently. 

“Mel and Daniel would like...I think they would like for you to live with them sometimes. Instead of here with me - ”

“No.” 

“No?” 

“No, I don’t want to do that. Is that what you were going to ask me?”  

“Yeah, it was,” he cupped her cheek. “We’ll have to talk about it, okay? Leslie and I are going to talk about it now. Are you okay to watch your movie?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Should I see if Robert wants to...do that too?” 

“Um, he just cries a lot whenever I talk to him because he only likes his mommy, so no.” 

“Okay,” he pressed his lips to her forehead, wishing he could hide in her room forever. “I’ll be back soon, peanut.” 

*****

An hour later, Mel, Daniel and Robert had left and Ben was just grateful he’d managed to keep his voice down while they explained they were filing for partial custody and requesting weekends and some holidays with Nat. 

Weekends and some holidays. 

In case during summer vacation they wanted to go on a family trip, Daniel had explained. Ben had never felt such a desire to cause somebody bodily harm in his life, not even when he punched the jerk at the bowling alley. He envisioned himself leaping across the living room and strangling Daniel and his smug calmness until his eyes rolled back in his head and… 

“We just think it’s important to have two parents providing for Natalie, especially if you continue to do...poorly paying campaign work.” 

Leslie had snarled something about Ben being so good at campaign managing President Obama was probably going to recruit him and even that didn’t make him smile. 

“And what if something happens to you, Ben? God forbid, but what if something happens and we get custody of her then and she’s never even spent the night with her own mother - ”

“I would...I would want her.” Leslie stammered, cheeks pink and upper lip quivering slightly. “If...if something...horrible that I never even want to think about happened, I would want her and...I would fight like hell for her and I would win.” 

A silence fell over the room and a lump rose in Ben’s throat. He had so many things he wanted to say but it didn’t seem like the time, so instead he just took Leslie’s (shaking) hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. 

Daniel had looked way too amused and murmured something about biological parents and them not even being married and Leslie just squeezed back and kept her face stony - and not in the cute way like she used to do at budget meetings when he was pushing her buttons, but in the scary, threatening way that told you messing with her - in any capacity - was unwise. 

Something was mumbled about it not mattering anyway because the court would decide and Ben’s lawyer would surely be contacting him in the morning after he saw the papers had been filed that afternoon. Mel, interestingly, was dead silent through the entire thing. She didn’t even meet Ben’s eyes as they exited, Robert fast asleep on Daniel’s shoulder, but she did glance at Leslie as they closed the door behind her. 

Ben started to speak but Leslie shook her head, taking him by the hand into the kitchen and pouring them both a tumbler of scotch, which he normally could barely get down but needed in the moment. They returned to the living room and he slumped in a chair. Leslie rubbed his shoulders. 

“Oh my god,” Ben dropped his head into his hands. “Oh my god, I can’t...I can’t believe they’re...this is…” 

“A nightmare. I know, I know, but they...just because they say that doesn’t mean they’re going to get to do it and they’re just trying to scare us, and we are not going to lose her, okay?” she palmed his cheek. “I am Leslie Knope and you are Ben Wyatt and we don’t fail, so put your game face on, Wyatt, because we’ve got to win an election and have to get the judge to tell them where to shove it.”

For a beat they said nothing.

“You said ‘we’.” 

Leslie gulped and nodded. “I...I did.” 

“And…” Ben found her eyes, the lump back. “And when you...when he said...you...you said you’d want…” 

“I did,” she took his hand. “Obviously, that won’t be necessary because you’re sticking around, but if...if it did, hypothetically speaking, I would...I would want her. Because I love you and I love her, and you...you both feel like my family already, so…” 

“We should make that official then.” 

She inhaled sharply as Ben’s arm slid around her waist and he pulled her into him. 

“We...wait, are you...”

“No, no no, not - ”

“Because with the campaign and now this we’ve got...our lives kind of feel on hold right now.” 

“No, of course, I know. But we will. That’s...that’s the...where we’re...headed, right? Once our lives are back to normal and the campaign craziness is over and…” 

“And Nat...we...you should talk to her before - ”

“She’s fine, she already told me. I didn’t even bring it up, she just...came out and told me.” 

Now it was Leslie’s turn to get teary eyed. “She did?”

“Well, yeah,” he smiled crookedly.  

“S-so.” 

“So, we’ll,” his hands slid up and down her arms. “We’ll survive this and the campaign and then we’ll…” 

“Talk about...making it official,” she kissed him so hard Ben saw stars and all he could do was hold on. 

“Daddy?” 

They pulled apart, Leslie’s nose in his hair as Nat padded over, Grace and Wally in each arm. 

“C’mere,” Ben held out a hand. “Come talk to me.” 

“What’s happening?”    


“A lot,” he pulled Nat into his other side. “Let’s talk, okay?” 

“Okay,” she squirmed closer to him and Leslie patted his leg. “Is this a serious family discussion?” 

Ben smiled and tightened his arms around both of them. 

“Yes, it is.” 

*****

It was quiet. 

A nice, peaceful quiet. Leslie was under his arm, her cheek on his chest and they were both trying hard not to talk about or think about Jen, Ramp Up Pawnee or Mel. 

Mel who had sent him a very strange, cryptic text saying it was okay if she had to miss her visit the week of the debate/Nat’s birthday, because she knew they had a lot going on and Nat wanted to be there. 

Ben just couldn’t relax. He was finding it hard to let Nat out of his sight and the tension in his shoulders refused to leave since the conversation about custody. He’d seen his lawyer once and had two phone meetings with him as they discussed possible strategies for winning this case. Ben had already suggested going back to the accounting firm and his lawyer had simply told him they’d just find something else to pick at. Daniel handled these cases all the time and they’d find some other way to prove Ben couldn’t solely meet her needs anymore - nor should he have to. 

He knew it was leeching into every other aspect of his life as well. They hadn’t told anyone at Parks yet, so Tom had asked repeatedly what stick was up his ass while April queried whether a lack of gay porn was making him this way. Ann didn’t even know, though he had mentioned it to Chris, who was sympathetic and positive which, somehow was what cynical, the-world-is-ending Ben needed in the moment. 

Henry knew everything of course, including how the conversation went and what Leslie had said during it. Henry told Ben to hurry up and marry her before she realized what a dope he was, which gave Ben the first (tentative) laugh he’d had in days. He knew their relationship wasn’t what it usually was. He knew he snapped at her more, was too tired to do much after Nat went to bed and sat and worried the whole time. The campaign was stressful enough and this on top of it was tormenting him. 

What Ben would say - to Henry, on that phone call - was even with all that going on it didn’t feel like their relationship was  _ bad _ . Less loving and affectionate? Yes. But he still wanted to be around her, they still cuddled on the couch and watched documentaries or went over polling numbers (mostly just the latter these days) at night. He was still writing her victory speech in the shower and brushing his teeth, and thinking about how he never really believed people  _ deserved  _ to win elections, but if they did no one had ever been more deserving than Leslie Knope. 

Now, she kissed his jaw and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers as she snuggled closer. 

“Anything new from the lawyer?” 

“No,” he pushed his nose into her hair. “No hearing date yet either.” 

“When are they coming back down?” 

“The week after the debate and then election week,” he sighed. “I’m sorry Leslie, I should be better at this. Jen’s better than me when I’m focused on the election and my head...my head’s everywhere.” 

“Ben,” Leslie pushed into his lap, blue eyes so intense they were almost burning, but still soft. “I meant what I said, there is  _ no one  _ I’d rather go into battle with than you. At your best or at your worst.” 

“Really?” he was starting to smile, even if his chest still felt like a brick had settled in it. Leslie nodded. 

“Yes, really. And I’m worried about her too. But we’ll…we worry together, right? You talk to me and I talk to you and we...you don’t worry about this alone anymore.” 

Fuck, Henry was right, he should marry her right this instant before she realized how much better she could probably do. He didn’t deserve anyone having this much faith in him when he couldn’t even keep his own daughter’s life together. 

The doorbell rang several times in quick succession and they both smiled. Somebody was home. 

Joanne, Shawn’s mother, was who Ben came face to face with, Nat and Shawn at her feet waiting patiently. 

“Hi Ben,” she beamed cheerily. “We said five-thirty, right? Next time we’d be happy to have Nat stay for dinner. They had a blast, I barely saw them.” 

Nat giggled and murmured something about playing lightsabers as she reached for Leslie’s hand. 

“This is Leslie, Joanne.” 

“Yes, hi!” She spun to face Leslie, easily almost half a foot taller than her. “We watched your campaign ad a few times - Nat showed us. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” 

“So nice to meet you!” Leslie exclaimed happily and stuck out her hand to shake. Ben draped an arm around her shoulders and his eyes darted down. 

“How’s it going, Shawn?” 

“Fine thank you, Mr. Wyatt. Thanks for letting Nat come to play.” 

“Yes!” Nat lifted her eyes to Joanne. “Thank you for having me!” 

“You are welcome  _ anytime,  _ Nat. Thank you for coming.” 

Nat glomped Shawn in a tight hug, giggling when he stumbled and smooching his cheek. Shawn went red. 

“See you tomorrow, Shawny!” Nat squeaked as she skipped inside. Ben and Leslie said goodbye and closed the door behind her. 

“Daddy, I had so much fun.” 

“Yeah?” he cupped her jaw. “Are you sure? You don’t look like you had very much fun.” 

She cackled hysterically and leaned into his hand. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Chicken. What else did you and Shawn do?” 

“Mostly just played lightsabers. It was so much fun, but we had our first fight, but it was still fun.” 

“You had your first fight,” Ben repeated.  

“Yes. I wanted to be green but so did he because nobody wanted to be a Sith but then I just said I’d be Anakin and I saved him. Because Anakin’s got a red lightsaber but he still turns out good. It was a compromise. We have to watch Return of the Jedi now.”

“We should start thinking about...camps and stuff you wanna do this summer soon.” 

“Okay, but not today because we have a  _ lot  _ to get through and I need a drink first.” 

She ran off to the kitchen and Leslie pulled Ben down by his tie. 

“She’s going to be fine and we’re going to be fine, you know that right? We’re in this together and...we’ll come out of it together. Just like everything else.” 

Ben dropped his forehead to hers and kissed her softly. 

In his head, Ben knew she was right. 

He just wished the knot in his stomach believed her too. 


	19. The Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the greatest and I love you and thank you so much for continuing to leave me comments and kudos and reblogs. It definitely keeps me going... Enjoy this next installment!

Given the situation and that their lives were basically as insane as they could possibly be, they were doing pretty well, Leslie felt. 

First of all, Ben had said (without so many words) that he wanted to marry her, eventually, when everything was back to normal. So that was huge and awesome and required a lot of phone conversations with Ann, who approved of this very frank discussion about something that would not only affect their lives but Nat’s. 

Second of all, it was discussed Leslie would move in with them after the election was over, permanently. 

The upcoming debate, was yes, stressful, and the Parks Department/Animal Shelter/Ann debacle hadn’t been ideal and yes, she knew she needed to make tough decisions but she also knew she’d gotten what she’d wanted and Ben had been amazing and supported her the whole time and when it came to campaign craziness he was her rock. 

And when it came to custody stuff? She was his, she hoped. When he started hyperventilating after they set the court date (the first week of June) Leslie had held his face and promised him again that they weren’t going to lose Nat. Because it was the 21st century and whether she had a ring on it or not, they were a united front. 

As well, Nat - adorable, amazing, couldn’t possibly love her more Nat - had her birthday fall on debate night. 

Nat had just beamed when they told her this and said that sounded like an exciting place to be when she turned eight. Which of course meant absolutely, under no circumstances, was she going to miss the debate. She would come shopping and get a new dress and could stand right with Ben and watch the whole thing. When it was over they would go to JJ’s to celebrate and open presents and have an amazing cake and next year Leslie would plan her the most incredible party the world had ever seen. 

“Leslie?” Nat interrupted her train of thought as Leslie towel dried her hair and ran a comb through it. Nat held a fluffy, white towel around her. 

“Hmm?” Nat hugged her neck. 

“I can’t wait until you move in for real.” 

Leslie laughed because she basically lived there already, venturing home on occasion for a few items she didn’t have at Ben’s place yet and never staying for long. 

“How come?” 

“Because I have to ask you something important and I want you to live with us for real when I do.” 

Okay, Leslie was dying already. She had to know. 

“Nat,” she rubbed her bare arms. “In all the ways that matter I definitely live with you for real.” 

Nat grinned and cleared her throat. 

“Okay, so  _ listen _ ,” she clapped her hands. “Sometimes when there’s a special occasion we do crafts in school and this time we’re planting flowers and we’re going to grow them at school in little pots we decorate and then bring them home for Mother’s Day…” 

She bit her lip, eyes darting anxiously over Leslie’s face. “And I know I should probably take it to Mel, but um, Mel doesn’t live here and I want to be able to look at it and Mel’s nice to me, but I don’t love her and I love you very much, times infinity, and is it okay if I give it to you or do you want me to give it to Grandma or Mel?” 

Leslie was literally two breaths away from breaking into hysterical sobs. 

“I would love that so much.” 

“Yay!” Nat patted her cheeks. “It’s going to be  _ so  _ pretty, it’s a  _ sunflower _ and I’m going to take such good care of it and I hope it grows really big before then and I can show it to you, and if you want I can teach you how to make one for Marlene - ow, Leslie, I love cuddles but you’re hugging me a little too tight.” 

Leslie loosened her hold, but didn’t pull away, whispering sorry and kissing her. Nat patted her back. 

“Don’t get sappy on me, kid,” she barely growled. 

Leslie tickled her for that until Nat begged her to stop. 

*****

“ _ Ms. Knope _ ,” Nat adjusted her glasses on the end of her nose. She was seated at the dining room table, legs folded beneath her and Ben and Leslie opposite her holding cue cards. Nat licked her lips. 

“How do you respond to the complaint that Pawnee’s parks are a disaster? Is this a...comm-en-tary on your…Daddy, what’s this word?” 

“Effectiveness.” 

“Effectiveness as a leader.” 

Leslie’s eyes widened at  Ben. “Seriously?” 

“Babe, it could come up!” 

“No talking to each other please, you have ninety seconds, Ms. Knope.” 

Leslie answered succinctly about parks beautification and what her department had done in the last few years and made a brief mention of lot 48 and funding. Nat licked her lips and scribbled something on a notepad. What, exactly, who knew. 

“Mr. Newport, how do you respond to the sugg-es-tion that your…” she bit her lip and her eyes darted to Ben. 

“Sound it out.” 

“Af-fil-ation, no,” her nose crinkled. “Oh, aff-il-i-a-tion? You said that yesterday I think, Leslie.” 

God, she was the absolute cutest human being in the entire world, Leslie was certain. Ben gave her a little nod. 

“That your aff-il-i-a-tion with big business is bad for Pawnee?” 

“Well,” Ben squared his shoulders. “I mean...hey, I mean uh, Sweetums is an integral part of Pawnee and y’know...it’d be really... _ neat _ if someone on City Council had a strong affiliation with the most prominent employer in the town.” 

Nat stopped the stopwatch and lifted an eyebrow. 

“Daddy, you’re an awful Bobby Newport.” 

“What are you talking about? I’m a great Bobby Newport. I said...neat.” 

“I don’t think Bobby Newport knows what half those words mean that you just said, because I don’t.” 

Leslie muffled a laugh behind her hand and Ben clearly fought to keep the amusement off of his own face. 

“Hey, don’t be snarky.” 

“I’m not being snarky, it’s true!” 

It totally was true, but Leslie couldn’t say that. Ben was way too smart, sexy and brilliant to convincingly pull off Bobby Newport. 

“Nat,” he warned. 

Nat sighed and clucked her tongue. “This question is for Ms. Knope...and please remember you  _ only _ have ninety seconds.” 

It was Ben’s turn to stifle a laugh. 

***** 

Before they knew it, the debate was upon them and Andy and April were hosting their donors with Ron’s assistance, Tom, Ann and Chris were handling the press room and Leslie was pacing in the back listening to Sarah McLachlan. Ben came to get her when it was time to go on, looking sexy in his debate-day suit, ID badge hanging down his front and padfolio in hand. He gave her more garbage about Jen being a much better campaign manager than he was, promised again she could debate Bobby Newport in her sleep and they loved and liked each other and kissed and it was perfect. Way better than her childhood dreams of Mr. Belvedere being her campaign manager/boyfriend and Ben was much better at making out, she was certain. 

“Where’s peanut?” 

Ben smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. That had slipped out a few times and Nat had never heard her, but it always seemed to amuse Ben. 

“She’s stress eating M&Ms and giving Bobby Newport the Schoolhouse Rock version of how a bill becomes a law.” 

“She’s  _ helping  _ the competition?” 

Ben arched an eyebrow. 

“Right...sorry...that won’t come up in a local election.” 

Leslie kissed him again lightly as he took her hand. 

“You ready?” 

Oh, she was born ready. 

*****

“Was I too mean?” Her cheeks were hot and her body was buzzing as people flocked around them. The moment the debate ended Ben made a beeline for her. 

“No, you were perfect,” Ben’s cute mouth landed on hers, his hands on her butt concealed by his padfolio as he swayed into her. Fuck, what a rush that had been. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her head was spinning and screw City Council, Leslie felt like she could run for President right now and win. 

“LESLIE!” Nat came flying over with Ann and threw her arms around her legs, interrupting the kiss. “You were amazing!” 

Leslie bent over, cuddling Nat against her. “Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without all your debate prep help.” 

“You probably could’ve,” Nat palmed her cheeks. “It was amazing, I cheered so loud.” 

“She did,” Ann agreed, pulling Leslie into a warm, one-armed hug and whispering the same thing in her ear. Leslie sighed and squeezed her best friend in the whole entire world with Nat’s chin against her stomach. Bobby Newport came bounding up to Leslie to congratulate her and babbled something about a party at his dad’s lake house before tearing off. The three adults exchanged a look and Nat leaned into her. 

“Okay,” Leslie brushed her hair back. “Party time. Somebody needs to open their presents.” 

“We can do my birthday tomorrow if you want to celebrate your debate, Leslie.” 

Ben awwwed, as did Ann, while Leslie leaned down and pecked her lightly. 

“Nope, we’re celebrating today.” 

They would celebrate her debate too, of course, but the most agreeable child in the world definitely deserved to have her birthday celebration  _ on  _ her birthday. 

Nat grinned. 

***** 

Both her eight and almost thirty-eight year old babies were asleep early that night. Nat had been spoiled epically at the JJ’s party, receiving an assortment of toys and books from everyone, and a blue, patterned dress from Tom that was more or less the same shade as the top they’d picked Leslie for election day. (He said it was because knowing Ben she’d end up in plaid if he didn’t intervene.) Nat was beside herself and kept touching it and giving everybody hugs - including April - who patted her back and muttered  _ Happy Birthday, kid  _  under her breath even though it was so obvious they secretly loved each other, because how could they not? 

Now, full from waffles and cake and still on a high from her debate, Leslie stretched on the couch, Nat’s cheek on her belly and Ben’s chin in her neck. Her phone had been buzzing most of the night, so it was no surprise when it rang again. 

It was a surprise, however, that the area code of this number wasn’t Pawnee. 

Leslie squirmed away, leaving Ben and Nat to move closer to each other in their sleep (they always did, it was super adorable and she had at least twenty pictures of them cuddle-napping already) to answer it in the dining room. 

“Leslie?” 

Mel. 

Leslie gulped. 

“It’s - ”

“I know.” 

“Right,” Mel swallowed audibly. “Sorry, to...I’m sure you’re busy. I know your debate was tonight.” 

“You already talked to her this morning,” Leslie snapped. Any iciness she’d felt towards Mel and Daniel in the beginning was back and the hairs on her neck were standing on end. She needed to take a deep breath and calm herself because she was already riled up and the last thing she wanted was an outburst that was probably being recorded and violating her constitutional rights because Daniel the smarmy lawyer was a stupid jerk-faced - 

“No, no, I know. I...um...hey, they were streaming your debate online and I watched it and you were awesome. That guy...that Newport guy is an idiot. I can’t believe people were buying that…anyway,” her voice lacked it’s usual smoothness and Leslie frowned. “You were great. Congratulations.” 

“Uh...thank...thank you?” Leslie licked her lips. “Is this...you trying to get me to get Ben to back off by being nice - ”

“Oh my god no, god no, not at all. I’m sorry. I’m...I am sorry about that, it’s been a weird...couple of months. I...I actually...wanted to ask you something. I’d ask Ben, but I um…” now her voice was trembling a little. “Would...is there...I know you’re busy, but is there...any way you would...come to Indianapolis on Saturday? Just for…” 

“You…” Leslie rubbed her forehead. “You want me to come see you?" 

"Yes. Just you." 

Leslie's heart started to race. _What the hell?_ "Why would I do that, Mel?” 

“It’s...it’s...please?” her voice definitely broke then. “Please, would you...I mean, tell him, of course, I’m not...I’m not trying to make you hide something from him, I just…” she made a strangled noise on the other end of the line. “I, god, I would just really, really appreciate it if you could.” 

Something in her tone made Leslie take pause. 

“Please, Leslie? I don’t...it is really important, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t.” 

“Okay, okay,” Leslie jumped in quickly. “Of...okay, sure. Sure. I will...I will try and be there.” 

“Thank you,” she sounded...very grateful, there was no other word for it. “I can text you the details?” 

“Fine.” 

Leslie hung up just as she was greeted by heavy footsteps. 

“Uh, who was that?” 

“Mel.” 

“ _ Mel _ ?” Ben balked. “What the hell did she want?” 

Ben’s eyes kept growing wider as Leslie told him everything that had been said between them. Leslie set down her phone and Ben pulled her over. 

“Weird.” 

“Right?” she licked her lips. “She sounded super weird too. I think...I should go.” Leslie rubbed his arms. “Something’s going on.” 

Ben’s arms wound around her and his mouth landed in her hair. 

“Ugh, when is it not?” 

***** 

The coffee shop in Indianapolis was cool but had a coziness to it that Leslie appreciated. She took a deep breath as her eyes scanned the room, spotting Mel in a corner, a mug of tea in front of her, chewing on her lip and drumming her fingers against the table. Her eyes landed on Leslie and she gave a nervous little wave as Leslie pushed between the chairs and came to sit in front of her. 

“Thank you for coming,” Mel stammered, voice hoarse. As Leslie moved into a plush chair she caught the prominent bags under Mel’s eyes. Her normally silky smooth hair was matted, the color duller than before. Her crisp white blouse hadn’t been pressed and her nail polish was chipped. 

“Robert is with the nanny,” she explained quickly. “Nat…did she have a nice birthday?” 

Leslie managed a little smile and nodded. “It was great.” 

“Good,” Mel rubbed her forehead. Leslie bit her lip. 

“Why did you want - ”

“I left Daniel.” 

Leslie blinked. 

“Wh-what?” 

“I left him three weeks ago.” 

“Oh…” Leslie leaned in and watched as perfectly shaped tears began to carve patterns down Mel’s cheekbones. She took a rattly breath and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“I…” her head dropped into her hand. “I never...I never wanted to take her...to take custody of her, to take her away from him - Ben. Never. You have to believe me, Leslie. I fucked up royally eight years ago and Ben is a good person and you...you seem like a good person too and I never...I just wanted to  _ know her _ . I wanted to...that’s all. I wanted a relationship with her, never to…” 

She sniffled and Leslie grappled to hand her a napkin from the table. Mel thanked her with a small smile. 

“Um...so….yes,” she gulped. “I did not...he talked me into filing for custody, and then I regretted it and we were fighting and... we...we have separated.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“And I want to...I’m going to withdraw my petition. I don’t want custody of her. I don’t deserve custody of her, I never felt like I did. I just want time with her, I want to get to watch her grow up and watch how amazing she’s going to be and I...I am so sorry for everything I’ve put...everything we put him through - both of you through.” 

The back of Leslie’s throat grew a tight as Mel’s words washed over her. Mel gulped. “I love her so much already, but I never meant to take her from Ben in any capacity.” 

She reached for her tea with shaky hands and it sloshed all over her. 

“Sorry, I’m,” Leslie reached forward to help her wipe it up. “I haven’t been sleeping, my therapist is on vacation and I’m...it’s been a rough couple of weeks. Shitty time to end your marriage.” 

Leslie reached forward instinctively and touched her arm. “It’s okay,” she squeezed. “Don’t apologize, it’s fine.” 

“Ugh,” Mel groaned into her hand. “I just...he - Ben - can be so fucking stubborn and kind of an ass and I didn’t want him to see me like this.” 

Leslie bit her tongue to keep from defending him because Mel was still shaking under her grasp. 

“Okay, so,” she clapped her hands and sat back. “Here is...the deal. I am going to withdraw my custody petition no matter what you say, so just...know that. Natalie will never see me as her mother, at least not any time soon, but she loves you like you’re that and that’s...that’s all I want for her. I want her to be happy and stable and Ben...I knew Ben would give her that. I knew Ben would want to give her that and he has, obviously, and now he’s...got you, so that’s…” 

She shifted a little in her seat. 

“I will withdraw my custody petition now, immediately. I had to transfer the case over to a new lawyer, obviously, but I have one and she will handle that and all I...Ben owes me nothing, but I would really like to still be able to see her and I was hoping maybe you could...could see my point of view and maybe try to get him to agree to that?” 

Her brown eyes widened hopefully and every muscle in her body seemed to twitch. 

“Maybe...a couple of times a year, I get to see her and bring her presents for birthdays and Christmas and maybe I get to be there when she does something really big or...pictures or something...I would just really...really love to be in her life in some capacity. I’m...I love Robert, but I won’t be having anymore and a daughter...I just...want to be there for some of it. As an observer.” 

Mel took another shaky gulp of tea. “Um, so, maybe...know that no matter what you guys decide I am withdrawing my petition, but you could...maybe he might be open to it?” 

“I’ll…” Leslie felt her own eyes stinging again, because it was just kind of  _ sad _ wasn’t it? Regardless of what Mel had done in the past.  “I will talk to him and see whathe thinks.” 

“Thank you,” Mel squeezed her hand. “You’re sweet and you really were...amazing in your debate. A few of my clients have gone into politics and you...you are definitely a natural.” 

Leslie blinked in disbelief. “Thank you.” 

“And I have…lots of people who owe me favors if you ever need...anything in that area. My personal life is a disaster, but I am very good at my job,” she straightened a little with a derisive laugh.  “No strings attached, I promise.” 

Leslie smiled and then hesitated.  “Do you...maybe want to get a real drink?” 

Mel’s eyes bulged slightly, sparkling for the first time. 

“Oh, fuck yes, let’s do that.” 

Leslie cackled. 

***** 

“I sh-should,” Leslie snorted into her glass as Mel face planted on the king-sized bed in the middle of her hotel room. “Oh my god, I should call ny manny - my nanny, fuck.” 

Mel sluuuurped through her straw and rolled over. “Ugh, I needed this. I so needed this, Leslie - Leslie, c’mere,” she patted the mattress and Leslie moved over as Mel reached for her hand. 

“I have some questions.” 

A light bulb went off in Leslie’s brain and her expression must’ve shown it. 

“What? You’re making a face.” 

“Nat does that. Says that,” Leslie whispered. Mel’s eyes snapped up and flooded instantly with tears. 

“Y...oh, yeah?” 

“Mhmm, all the time. It’s adorable. She made us a list one morning.” 

“See, that - ” Mel shook her hand in Leslie’s direction. “ _ That  _ is all I wanted. To know stuff like that. I have this little...person who’s half me running around out there and I just want to know what she says and does and if it’s like me or like Ben and...I know I’m not raising her, but surely some of it’s genetic and I just want to  _ know _ ,” Mel took another sip of her drink. “Is she cuddly?” 

“So cuddly,” Leslie laughed. “Both of them are.” 

“I know, that’s why I asked,” Mel snorted. “We...oh god, this was a million years ago, but when he spent the night I used to shove pillows between us because I got way too hot all the time and he will literally cuddle anything. He would cuddle a grizzly bear if he was too asleep to realize it was one.” 

Leslie pulled a little face at the image of Ben and Mel in the same bed. Mel snorted. 

“Sorry, super weird and TMI. It was so long ago.” 

It was. And he was hers now and she loved to cuddle him. She couldn’t wait to go home that night and curl up with him. 

“He gives her flowers every Valentine’s Day,” Leslie continued. “Yellow roses. It’s their thing.” 

“Of course he does, he’s such a sap,” Mel stretched back in the bed, grinning pleasantly in the most relaxed way Leslie had ever seen her. “You want fries? I’m gonna order fries.” 

“Um, sure?” 

Leslie watched as Mel sprawled even more as she placed the order, adjusting her blouse and slacks with a pout. 

“Okay,” she turned back to Leslie. “Um...oh, is she doing any camps or sports in the summer?” 

“Soccer and tennis I think. She’s really good at tennis apparently, and I only know that because Ben had this picture in his office of her playing last year and she’s…are you...okay?”

Mel’s cheeks had lost their color and her jaw hung agape. 

“He...he put her in tennis?” 

“Um...yeah. I don’t...know why or when or…what’s up?” 

“I played. In high school and college and I almost tried to go pro, but I...um...sorry,” Mel rubbed her forehead. “Fuck, I can’t believe that.” 

“You should ask her about it,” Leslie piped up. “After...after all this gets worked out you should ask her about it. She...I bet you could teach her things, probably. If Nat wanted you to.” 

Mel covered her face with her hand and took a few deep shaky breaths. 

“God, even when he hates me he doesn’t hate me enough to not…” 

“It’s…” Leslie pursed her lips. “It is a complicated situation and nobody knows how to handle it well and - ”

“I made it that way. I abandoned her, I forced him to let me see her, I let Daniel talk me into pushing too hard, I’m… I let him convince me I was something I’m not. I’m not her mom.” 

Mel stirred the ice in her cup. 

“You’re getting married soon, right?” 

Leslie flushed. “We...we did start to talk about it. Yes. After...the craziness, I hope. I think we...yes.” 

Mel smiled sideways just as there was a knock at the door. 

“Oh thank god, the fries,” she sprung off the bed so quickly she stumbled and Leslie started to laugh uncontrollably. It was probably time to stop drinking if she wanted to sober up to make it back to Pawnee that night. She’d have to consult her chart.

As if reading her mind, Mel tossed her a bottle of water. 

“Whatever...whatever you guys decide with me seeing Nat I...I seriously needed this and thank you...for coming.” 

Leslie squeezed back when Mel took her hand. 

She kind of felt like she’d needed this too. 


	20. Win, Lose or Draw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END! 
> 
> The response to this story has been insanely awesome and you guys are amazing, and I'm so so so sad this is almost done. I had no idea where I was going with it when I started and I'm not sure I ever want it to end - SO DEFINITELY FEEL FREE TO PROMPT ME FOR THIS UNIVERSE!
> 
> You guys are the best, thank you!!!

“Uh, hey?” Ben rose from the couch as soon as he heard her slip through the front door. Leslie had kept sobering up and Mel kept talking and before they knew it it was very late, much later than she’d planned on being, and Nat had long ago gone to bed. She expected Ben would have done the same, but nope, there he was, looking anxious and, quite frankly, annoyed. And she  _ had  _ texted him for the record, just saying everything was fine and not to worry.

Easier said than done. 

“So...that...what...um...you were gone for twelve hours,” his hair was everywhere like he’d been pulling on it. His eyes were narrowed slightly, but not in an angry way, just in a way that suggested he was trying to keep focus or thinking too hard about something.

“We went to get a drink and then I had to wait to drive, so we were just hanging out at her hotel and...a  _ lot  _ happened.”

“You...what?” Ben’s eyes widened. “Why is she staying in a hotel?”

“I’ll explain everything, but - ”

“My lawyer called,” Ben clucked his tongue and took a step closer. “What did you guys talk about?”

Leslie stared at him. Mel couldn’t have withdrawn the petition already, could she? She said she’d do it on Monday and when would she have had time to - 

“Daniel, apparently, is no longer Mel’s lawyer. Mel’s new lawyer talked to my lawyer and she has withdrawn the custody paperwork and the hearing will be cancelled. She…”

Ben bit his lip as her mouth spread into a huge grin.

“Leslie, what the hell did you do?”

“I listened,” she answered simply, shrieking as Ben lifted her up and squeezed tightly as he spun her around. His face was in her shoulder and he whimpered into her skin, the crook of her neck turning damp. He pulled back and she wiped his eyes.

“Oh...oh my god, what do you do?”

“Nothing, honestly,” she kissed his forehead. “I just talked to her and a lot was said and she never wanted custody apparently, and now they’re splitting up and she just wanted someone to talk to which was why she called me. She said you’re a great father and she knew you would be, and you…”

Leslie swallowed the lump in her own throat and wiped his eyes.

“A lot was said.”

“Yeah,” he gulped. “But not...she’s not…”

“Nope. Nat is all yours.”

“Ours,” he stuttered and kissed her throat and Leslie wrapped her legs around him. “Oh my god.”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh my god, I can’t even believe that…” 

“I know, trust me.” 

“Oh god,” he groaned into her chest. “Thank god, thank...thank you for whatever you did and being you, and...everything.”

“I didn’t do much, but okay,” Leslie pushed her face into his hair and smiled. “I’m not that light so let’s sit down and talk.”

Ben poured himself wine and her feet stayed in his lap as she told him everything there was to tell about her conversation with Mel. He asked a lot of questions and briefly discussed how to approach the visits with Mel, but the smile never fully left his face and he couldn’t stop touching her. Leslie squished closer and rested her cheek on his shoulder, yawning into his t-shirt. She was exhausted, Ben had to be ready to keel over. He hadn’t slept well in weeks.

Leslie kissed his jaw. “Let’s go to bed, honey.”

“I…” he pushed his nose against her ear. “I just can’t believe this happened, all of this, and I don’t...god, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you these last...”

“Me either,” Leslie squirmed back into his lap and kissed him slowly. “This...we were supposed to do this together. This, the campaign, we were supposed to be together to support each other and...everything.”

Ben smiled and nodded, cupping her neck.

“If we can get through these last six months we can get through anything and I really believe that.”

“Same,” he pecked her lightly and then with more pressure, and then he was standing with her. Leslie giggled, legs winding back around him as Ben made his way towards the stairs, his mouth still on hers.

“She was disappointed you weren’t back to say goodnight by the way.”

“I’ll make it up to her tomorrow.”

“Good plan, babe.”

******

“Are you nervous?” 

“Nope.” 

_ Yes _ . 

“Whatever happens, happens.” 

_ If whatever happens isn’t me winning I might die.  _

Nat shot Leslie an uncertain look, smoothing out her dress and taking a deep breath. 

“I’m very nervous.” 

Leslie smiled and turned around, crouching carefully and taking in Nat’s freshly curled hair (courtesy of Ann), swishy blue dress that Tom had given her and some sparkly earrings to match. She took another deep breath. 

“I have a secret and I can’t tell you.” 

Leslie took her hands and kissed her cheek. “Oh yeah, is it a Daddy secret or a Nat surprise?” 

“It’s a Daddy secret.” 

Well, it couldn’t be the DC thing since he’d already told Leslie about that and turned Jen down instantly. They were just getting their lives back, and he couldn’t uproot Nat and move to DC for six months. Leslie rubbed her sides. 

“You and Ann are the two most beautiful people in the world.” 

Nat giggled and pushed her nose into Leslie’s neck. 

“I think you look beautiful and blue is your color and I wish I could vote for you.” 

Crap, Leslie’s eyes were stinging with tears again. This was going to be a long night. 

“I get to stay up for everything, Daddy promised.” 

“Good.” 

“Even if it goes really late, I get to stay up because it’s election day.” 

“Perfect,” Leslie wrapped her arms around her hips and Nat palmed her cheeks. 

“Leslie, I am very proud of you no matter what.” 

Oh goddammit, more crying, more crying, crap crap crap. 

“You know Jen?” 

Leslie pulled back and frowned. “Yes. What about Jen?” 

“She told me she wants to give Daddy a job and he’s a moron to say no to it.” Nat frowned. “And I said that’s not a nice word and Daddy’s not that and she said this town is killing her brain cells and walked away. That’s my secret. What kind of job is it?” 

Leslie’s hands slid up and down her arms. 

“It’s a campaign manager job for a Congressman who’s running for re-election.” 

“Whoa.” 

“But it would be in Washington for six months so your dad told Jen no because that would be too complicated.” 

“Oh,” Nat lowered her eyes and her lower lip jutted out slightly before she came back. “Um, did you know when I was a little baby Daddy worked for the state?” 

Leslie smiled gently. “I did know that.” 

“Chris told me he was really good and he’s really smart.” 

“Your dad is very smart, I’m sure he’d be great at a lot of things, just like you are.” 

“But but but it was too much traveling so he couldn’t keep doing that and keep me and Chris said he loved me very much and that’s why he started working as an accountant, did you know that? But he really likes working in government and he wants to run for office one day too.” 

Her voice cracked and Leslie drew her in. “Your dad loves you more than anything.” 

“I know that,” Nat exhaled. “He’s a really good campaign manager.” 

“He is.” 

“And, and and, I bet he’d do a really good job in Washington.” She started to sniffle and Leslie grabbed her a tissue. “Um…” she gulped. “I think we need to make Daddy do that job in Washington. I think it’s important.” 

Leslie’s eyes widened slightly. Oh god, she was right, wasn’t she? She was so, so right. Ben sacrificed so much for everyone, he’d been through hell this last year trying to keep the three of them together and this was finally -  _ finally _ \- something for him and only him. Something he’d be incredible at and everyone in DC would be in awe of him and…

God, how could she be so selfish? Of course they needed to find a way to make it work. May to November, so Nat could spend the whole summer in DC and they probably had amazing camps and clubs and she would learn so much about the history of the nation and probably mingle with a lot of other kids like her. And the Air and Space museum and historical tours...and Ben would be running campaigns and wowing everyone, and Leslie could go and visit them and when school started… 

Nat could stay with her. Or her with Nat. In Pawnee. They would hold down the fort until he came home and sure, maybe it would mean putting other plans on hold for a while longer but Ben...Ben needed this. For once, Ben needed to do something just for him and he could now, because they were a team and they would find a way to make it work. 

“I think you’re right, Nat,” Leslie whispered, anticipating his stubborn refusal and missing him already. 

“I know I am.” 

Leslie laughed. 

***** 

In truth, election day kind of...sucked. 

Not in the sense of what was happening, but in the sense of how it happened. It was a blur of voting, boxing with Ann, interviews -  Leslie felt like she barely had time to take a moment and enjoy any of it. The first real pause she found was in a little side room off the Jermaine Jackson Ballroom as they waited for the recount to be over, which was where she decided to be when Ben found her. So they could talk about Washington. The red box that had once held her KNOPE 2012 badge was now sitting in front of her containing a figurine Washington Monument. Leslie ran her fingers over it and just enjoyed the silence. 

Because no matter what happened in the next half an hour, they were moving on to the next phase of their lives and Ben had to go to Washington. And she had to tell him that. He needed to know she meant it when she said they were her family and he could lean on her this time.

“Hey, the results are going to be back any minute, what…” Ben stilled as Nat came crashing into his legs. “Are you...okay? You seem...calmer than I expected,” he palmed Nat’s head and started to whisper  _ give us a minute  _ when Leslie stopped him and motioned for her. 

“ _ We _ want to talk to you, actually. While we wait.” 

“Yeah, Daddy, we want to talk to you.” 

Ben frowned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He took a seat and stared between them expectantly until Leslie pushed the box in front of him. Ben pulled back the lid and his brow furrowed even deeper as he stared at the figurine. 

“You have to go to Washington.” 

Ben blinked. “Leslie, no, we talked about this, we’re finally getting our lives back after all this craziness and with Nat - ”

“No Daddy, you have to go. It’s special and we want you to go.” Nat moved over and wound her arm around his waist. 

“Nat, that is very nice of you, but it’s six months in Washington. I’d have to get an apartment, you’d have to come with me, we’d have out figure school and Leslie would have to stay here...”

“Daddy,” she turned and cupped his cheeks. “Please don’t not do the job you like because of me again.” 

Ben’s eyes bulged in his skull and his jaw set. 

“Nat,” he drew her close. “That is absolutely not what happened. You...I don’t...I wish Chris hadn’t told you that, because I don’t for one second regret any - ” 

“I know,” she kissed his nose lightly. “But I think you want to go and we’ll make it work because I’ll stay with Leslie when school happens and I’ll stay with you in Washington all summer and we’ll just make it work.” 

Leslie’s smile was watery as his eyes found hers. She took his hand on the table. 

“We’ll make it work.” 

“You...It’s six months, Leslie. You’d have to...you’d be responsible for…” 

“Uh huh. And...I’ll come visit you and you can come visit me and...we’ll Skype every night and read stories together and…” 

“We’re starting Harry Potter, all of us,” Nat chimed in and squished closer. “Daddy, look at me,” he turned and leaned his forehead against hers. Leslie had never been more grateful to be present for moments like this before. Moments where Nat so boldly and maturely declared her thoughts and Ben saw her just as she was, the most remarkable thing he had ever done. 

“It’s a big deal and it’s important and if this would make you happy I think you need to do it because if it was something that would make me happy you would tell me to do it and you would make sure Leslie did something important to her, so it’s your turn, okay?” 

Holy shit, Nat should be the one running for office. 

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” he whispered, still holding Leslie’s hand. She reached for Nat’s with her other one and added it to the pile, Ben’s fingers flexing beneath hers. 

“Uh huh. One hundred percent. And summer in Washington sounds cool and Leslie’s going to help me look up day camps and stuff and…” 

“You’re going,” Leslie nodded when he found her gaze again. “You’re going and we’re not talking about it anymore.” 

His hand trembled a little on hers as he fell back to the box.

“Are you - ”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Nat sounded exasperated now, in the same way Ben always did. 

“Yes,” fuck, she really did miss him already. 

“Thank you,” he exhaled as Nat kissed his cheek. The door swung open and Ann, without a trace of weariness on her face, appeared. She played a mean trick on Leslie that she would totally pay for later where she explained the count was still twenty-one votes, and then added Leslie had won. There was squealing and tackling-hugs and Ben kissed her and then Ann pulled her in and it was better than it being announced in front of everyone in the ballroom. 

Like that, with the most important people in her life, was way more perfect. 

***** 

“You won,” Ben whispered, arm snugly around her shoulders in the back of a cab, the sun about to rise in the sky. The weight of the day seemed to set in her bones and between the photo ops and the talking about their feelings all night, even Leslie was ready for the next one to start. Nat was curled in Ben’s other side, having been out cold for hours and not even waking when Ben carried her out of JJ’s and into the taxi. 

He pressed a series of soft, wet kisses to Leslie’s lips, rubbing his nose against hers. 

“I did, but you knew I was going to. You didn’t even write me a concession speech.” 

Ben smiled, and followed with more sloppy kisses that were clearly designed to do nothing but make her grin stupidly. It worked. 

“I had a hunch.” 

“And I have a hunch you’re going to be amazing in Washington.” 

“Are you absolutely certain you want to do that...take on Nat for that long by yourself.” 

“I have Ann and my mom, and she’s the most easy going kid in the world and when I’m President we’ll be flying back and forth between DC and Pawnee all the time anyway, so we might as well get used to me holding down the fort, because when we have  _ more  _ kids...”

“Oh, we’re having more kids?” he teased gently. Leslie giggled. 

“Yep.” 

Ben pressed their lips together again. “I love you, Councilwoman.” 

“Mhmmm, and I love that - I mean, you.” 

Ben snorted. 

“You should definitely call me that more once we get inside and naked.” 

“Mhmm, it’s dawn, how are you not tired?” 

Leslie giggled again and kissed him harder, arms around his neck as the cab pulled into the driveway. 

“Don’t question it, just work with me, Wyatt,” she pushed her nose against his. “I’m on top of the world, I might never be tired again.”  


	21. Epilogue

“You can go in, sweetheart,” Leslie heard Ann’s melodic tone as the door to her hospital room creaked open. Nat stepped inside gingerly, glossy brown locks cascading down her shoulders. She was still in her coat and scarf, but Ann helped her out of them as Ben shifted back in the chair beside her, all three babies in his arms. 

Yeah, that wasn’t sexy at all.

Nat tiptoed closer, eyes bright.

“Are they sleeping?”

“Sort of,” Leslie reached out a hand, needing to touch her and missing her already. It had only been twenty-four hours but her hormones were raging and besides Ben, Nat had been her biggest support over the last few months. She wanted to push her nose through her hair and catch a whiff of her floral shampoo. She wanted to brush her thumb along the soft skin of her neck and feel her warm little body pressed against hers.

“I flat ironed my hair so it was soft. Ann said it was okay.”

“It’s okay,” Leslie carded her fingers through it and tugged Nat in. Recently, Nat had started wanting to do more grown up, grooming things, and Ben always deferred to Leslie on those matters. “How are you?”

“Good,” she whispered. “I was very worried about you. Can I see them?”

“Of course you can,” Ben shifted a little. “Come around this side and you can even hold them.”

“Are they okay?”

“They’re perfect. Leslie did great.”

Nat started to move but Leslie held her back.

“Kiss first,” her hands slid back into Nat’s hair, who giggled and pecked her lips firmly, forehead resting against hers. “Love you.”

It felt like an understatement to say as much, really. She loved Natalie Wyatt beyond reason, in a way that made her chest ache as she flashed back to all the moments over her pregnancy where Nat had brushed her hair and offered to make her tea to settle her stomach. To reading books in their bed, to a surprise Mother’s Day breakfast, to Project Runway marathons and discussions of Sandra Bullocks skirt length when Ann was too far away and Ben’s bones were too jumpable. She recalled all those weekends fighting (constant) morning sickness to sit in the stands between Ben and Mel to watch Nat crush her opponent on the tennis court, happy waves and four kisses blown right at her when she was presented with her champion trophy. She remembered every morning Nat bumping her lips into Leslie’s belly and whispering “hi triplets” a little deadpan before hugging Leslie as best she could.  She thought of school projects and poster boards, and every precious, early moment she would get to share with the triplets that she would never have with Nat.

That had brought her to tears numerous times in her pregnancy, and she made Ben tell her stories she’d already heard again and again and again. Leslie wished so much she’d met them sooner, been there for more.

But she was there now, and that was what was important.

“Love you too,” Nat whispered back before scooting around the bed to see Ben. He kept hold of the babies, but his face went to her hair, Nat’s eyes falling on two little blue and one little pink blanket.

“Whoa.”

Ben kissed her ear and she leaned into him. He’d struggled occasionally through all of this, worried Nat would feel different than the rest of them, the only Wyatt amongst three Knope-Wyatts, but Leslie also knew he’d never feel quite as bonded with any of the triplets as he did with his eldest daughter.

And that was okay, honestly. Because she knew he’d love every little piece of their precious babies always, but Nat? Nat had been all he’d had for a really long time and she would always be more completely Ben than any of them.

“So that’s Stephen and that’s Westley and that’s Sonia.”

“Wow. They’re so little,” Nat’s eyes were wide, a rich, dark brown in the soft lighting.

“They are,” Ben pecked her nose, his voice low and scratchy with exhaustion. “Even littler than you were.”

“I can’t believe those were in you,” she glanced at Leslie who managed a laugh that didn’t disturb her stitches. “I felt them kick and everything, but that’s so crazy.”

“It’s pretty crazy.”

“I can’t believe sex makes that happen.”

Ben groaned and Leslie hid a face behind her hand. Nat giggled and Ben kissed her chin.

“Alright, who do you want first?”

“Sonia.”

_ Of course.  _ Nat had desperately been hoping at least one of the triplets would be a girl so she’d freaked out when the results were confirmed.

“Go sit on the bed with Leslie.”

Nat climbed up carefully and Leslie moved to take Sonia from him, settling her in Nat’s waiting arms and using a pillow to prop her elbow. Nat gasped as Sonia yawned, little fingers flexing as she snuggled close. Leslie rested her cheek against Nat, tears in her vision as Sonia’s eyelids peeled back and revealed bright blue. She caught Ben’s gaze over Nat’s head and he seemed watery too.

A few quiet minutes later the nurse - not Ann - entered the room and smiled when she saw Nat.

“Well, hi there,” she beamed at Nat. “Is this your oldest?”  

Leslie stroked Nat’s hair proudly and nodded.

“Yeah, this is Natalie,” as if they hadn't mentioned her and stressed about her at least twenty times while Leslie waited to go in for her C-section.

“Hey Natalie,” the nurse crouched over. “Your house is about to get a whole lot louder.”

“That’s okay,” Nat kissed Sonia’s fingers and yep, Ben’s eyes were definitely about to spill over. “They’re just babies, they don’t know they’re being loud.”

“What if we put them down to nap a bit? Let Mommy and Daddy get some rest while they still can?”

“I can hold Sonia while she sleeps,” Ben was already putting the boys into their crib carefully, like the ridiculously hot elf-king baby daddy he was.

“I wanna talk to you though,” Leslie whispered. “Let Dad take Sonia and you can cuddle all of them later.”

Nat bit her lip and nodded.

“Okay,” Nat kissed Sonia again as Ben peeled her away, coming back and handing Leslie a stack of scrapbooks.

Four scrapbooks.

He set them in her lap and cuddled up on the other side of Nat.

“I was taking pictures of the triplets for their books and honestly, you had more hair but I think Sonia is the spitting image of you.”

Ben opened the top book and Nat’s eyes went wide.

“You...you made me a baby scrapbook?”

“She made you twelve scrapbooks, this is just the first few months. I got yelled at for not taking enough pictures. Basically, I think the office is going to need to turn into a scrapbook room.”

Ben rubbed her hip.

“Tell Leslie what you told me.”

Nat bit her lip. “It can wait.”

He rolled his eyes and Leslie took her hand. “Naaaaat. You have something to tell me? Teeeeeelllll me.”

Nat giggled and squished closer.

“I was just thiiiiinking.”

Leslie was fairly certain at ten years old, Natalie Wyatt never stopped thinking. She'd probably win the MacArthur Genius Grant. 

“What else is new?” Ben teased, sounding exhausted and half asleep against Nat’s back.

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking the triplets are going to call you Mom.”

“They are,” Leslie rubbed her cheek. “When they’re old enough to talk.”

“Oh…” Nat chewed her lip. “I don’t want to call you something different and confuse them.”

Leslie’s throat was instantly tight. They’d never -  _ ever  _ \- talked about this. Nat called her Leslie and gave her Mother’s Day flowers and that was just fine by her. Titles didn’t matter.

Well, when she was President and Ben was First Gentleman she’d thank her children - Natalie, Stephen, Sonia and Westley - for supporting her all along, but that was just...accurate.

“O-oh.”

“So...would it...and you can say no if it’s weird, but maybe would it be okay if I called you Mom too? Because they’re my brothers and sister and I just don’t want to confuse them - ”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Leslie managed to get out without sobbing. Nat grinned and rested her cheek on Leslie’s chest.

“I just don’t want to confuse them because I’m their big sister and I want to be helpful,” she nuzzled Leslie. “And I might forget a lot at first, but I want to, but I don’t want to if you don’t want me to.”

God, she was just like Ben, so analytical and careful in choosing her words.

“Nat,” Leslie rubbed their noses together. “I love you as much as I love Sonia and Westley and Stephen and if you...want to call me that I would love that so much.”

“Okay great, thank you,” she burrowed in tightly and sighed into Leslie’s skin. Leslie’s tears finally spilled over her cheeks and Ben took her hand. 

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow?”

He laughed softly and shook his head. “No. You can help us bring the babies home.” 

“This triplet thing is pretty great, I got brothers and a sister in one shot. If you’d just had a brother then I’d have wanted a sister and we’d have to wait a while for another one. It’s pretty efficient.”

Ben snorted and pulled them both in more closely.

“Now, I think you booooth should sleep because you’re going to be very busy very soon.”

Ben tickled her and she giggled and squirmed between them. God, Leslie loved her little family.

Her not-so-little family anymore.

Holy crap, she had triplets.

Good thing there were three of them too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, basically I'd be lying if I said I'm not feeling a little misty-eyed that this is over. This story was just a small idea that spiralled out of a prompt an anon sent me for a single parent AU and you guys have made it more than I ever imagined it would be. Thank you so much for reading and commenting and sending me messages, because it definitely made me want to power through and produce the best thing I could. I hope this conclusion was satisfying and please _prompt me_ other stuff from this AU, because I am really not ready to say goodbye to Nat yet! It might take me some time to get to them, but I love prompts and I would love to write more from this universe. 
> 
> You guys are the best. <3 <3 <3


End file.
